Wo ist Papa ?
by Aliseth
Summary: Séquelle pour "Les Vainqueurs écrivent l'Histoire". Julie va apprendre une nouvelle qui la renverra où elle ne pensait jamais retourner. Ship Julie/Thomas. UA. [Terminée] -Chapitre 13: Merci's-
1. Scène I

**Disclaimer: **Ils sont pas à moi ! (Ça c'est nul ...) Sauf Julie, Johann, Andrea et Thomas: ces mecs sont à moi ... Mais j'peux vous les prêter, je suis pas aussi radine que la MGM *menton levé au maximum* Hum !

**Saison: **Aucune.

**Résumé:** Séquelle de VEH qui tiendra en quelques chapitres et c'est purement ship. Contentes ? ... Si j'ai pas de bisous à la fin de ce chap', je vous éclate la tête ! *boulet* On va dire ça comme ça, ouais :/

**Pairing: **Ship Julie Coureau/Thomas Heinrich. Ca donnerait du ... Courich ? *déjà sortie*

**Rating: **K. C'est tout gentil, mignon :p

**Note: **Elle prend place directement après le dernier chapitre (je ne compte pas le premier épilogue) ... Donc, suite directe du chapitre 37. Coupée en scènes ;)

**Note 2: **Traduction du titre qui donne "Où est Papa" (pas trop difficile, ça va :D)

* * *

°°o°° **Scène I** °°o°°

* * *

**Pégase, 2012.**

_Trois semaines plus tard._

La maison … Bientôt, elle y serait. Oui, Atlantis était ce qu'elle appelait désormais sa maison …

Julie sourit devant la baie vitrée, ils étaient sortis d'hyper-espace et atteindraient la cité des Anciens dans quelques heures. _Enfin … _Presque deux mois qu'ils ne l'avaient pas revue. Coureau avait l'impression d'être partie seulement la veille.

_6 semaines, 3 jours, 11 heures et 47 minutes … _La Française soupira. Elle avait repris ce décompte -tenu à son départ d'Atlantis- depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Terre. La jeune femme imaginait encore le vaisseau Ruche se pulvériser, emportant définitivement Kolya et Michaël, puis se fit violence pour ne pas repenser au jeune homme qui avait permis ce miracle …

Et Alexander l'avait payé de sa vie … Julie déglutit en se mordant la lèvre. Elle fixa son reflet que lui renvoyait la baie vitrée et serra les dents en repensant aux _félicitations _de ses supérieurs.

_Quelle hypocrisie._

Ce gosse était un héros, pas elle … Elle n'avait rien fait. Julie ferma les yeux et se détourna. Une boule grossissait dans sa gorge.

Tout cela à cause d'une pseudo culpabilité. Le jeune homme avait pensé se racheter. Il avait voulu expier, en protégeant une planète, les millions de morts dont il n'était pas responsable ...

Et Julie n'avait pas su l'en dissuader. Elle n'avait pas été _fichue_ de le persuader qu'il n'était pas, comme il semblait le penser, un monstre ne méritant pas de vivre. Elle n'avait pas été _fichue_ de le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas à donner sa vie pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis ...

Alexander devait avoir cette idée en tête depuis le début, avant même de quitter le Dédale. Julie en était persuadée ... Et elle n'avait rien vu.

_Quel gâchis._

Elle se dégoûtait.

Curieusement, elle n'en voulait pas à son Sergent d'avoir, en quelque sorte, déclenché chez l'adolescent cette haine envers son peuple ... et lui-même. (1)

Coureau redirigeait cette rancœur contre elle-même.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et laissa couler les larmes qui refusaient de se montrer depuis son dernier effondrement dans la salle de contrôle. Rage, amertume, tristesse, colère ... La jeune métisse procédait littéralement à une évacuation_._

Elle tentait également d'oublier Thomas depuis qu'ils avaient repris le chemin du retour. Elle l'avait laissé là-bas, à la demande du Commandant.

Sa raison lui disait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, son cœur lui soufflait qu'elle était une crétine finie ...

Julie se laissa aller durant cinq bonnes minutes ... Puis se redressa, les yeux rougis, et entama un exercice de respiration, reprenant son masque habituel.

Elle était désormais prête à redevenir le Capitaine Coureau. Optimiste, blagueuse, casse-pieds et pas très _fute-fute_.

Sentant son estomac se rappeler à elle, la jeune femme sortit de sa cabine et entreprit de rejoindre la cantine. En espérant que, cette fois, elle réussirait à avaler un plateau complet sans en renvoyer la moitié …

Julie se sentait un peu patraque, ces derniers jours … Elle devait certainement couver quelque chose, elle passerait par l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle aura avalé au moins un bout de pain.

Et ce fut finalement dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du Dédale, alors que le cauchemar était terminé, que sa vie bascula …

**O**

Penchée sur son bureau, le menton posé sur sa paume et le stylo bien calé dans sa main libre, le Docteur Jennifer Keller scrutait pour la énième fois sa fiche d'analyse. Elle referma très brièvement le dossier pour revérifier le nom sur la couverture.

C'était bien le dossier médical du Capitaine Coureau. Une analyse de sang -celle-ci prise lors de l'examen post-mission- ne pouvait pas mentir, ni se tromper. L'ADN restait l'ADN.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait pris la peine de vérifier … Keller secoua la tête, il y avait pourtant une anomalie, le Capitaine lui avait bien assuré qu'elle …

_J'ai dû me tromper.  
_

Elle fronça les sourcils et relut ses résultats. Ils étaient pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus limpides … _Le sang ne ment pas,_ se répéta le médecin.

_Célibataire, mon œil, oui ..._

Jennifer se mordit la lèvre en se levant pour quitter son bureau. Elle devait avoir une petite discussion avec la militaire Française …

**O**

« Capitaine Coureau ! »

Julie se figea devant la porte de la cantine. _Ça y est, __qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ?_ La jeune femme fit volte-face et, avant même d'avoir pris le temps de reconnaitre le Docteur Keller, leva les mains et avança.

« C'est pas moi, j'étais pas là ! »

Jennifer se figea à sa hauteur, son dossier marron précieusement serré contre sa poitrine cachée par la blouse blanche, et haussa un sourcil.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« J'ai _ronqué_, les trois semaines de voyage … J'ai rien fait, je dormais. » Affirma Julie en agitant l'index sous le nez de la doctoresse.

L'Américaine fronça les sourcils, franchement interloquée.

« Mais enfin, de quoi diable parlez-vous ? »

La Française réadapta le numéro du poisson rouge privé de son bocal d'eau. Elle finit par faire une moue, l'air absolument _débile _... Jennifer soupira bruyamment devant l'absence de réaction.

« Capitaine, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

« Que ... De quoi je me mêle, déjà ? Hein ? Et puis ... hu ... Je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire ! 'Là ! » Le Capitaine haussa les épaules. « Hum, vous vouliez … ? » Conclut-elle, sourcils froncés et bras croisés, l'air de rien.

Le médecin roula des yeux et souffla, comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle décida de récupérer la conversation intelligemment car la Française avait la réputation de faire régresser la population se trouvant dans son périmètre.

Et l'Américaine se rendait compte de la véracité de cette rumeur ...

« Eh bien, on peut dire que vous avez la conscience tranquille, Capitaine. » Sourit Jennifer, un brin ironique, et Julie grimaça. « J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, en privé, si vous avez quelques minutes et ... »

« Bah, j'en reviens à ce que je disais: c'est pas moi ! » Coupa la jeune métisse.

Keller leva les yeux au ciel. C'était vrai que cette femme était épuisante … Rodney lui avait parlé d'elle –il s'était surtout plaint, se souvint-elle avec un sourire goguenard- mais Jennifer, le connaissant, était persuadée que son amant exagérait comme toujours.

Tout le monde savait que les notions _McKay_ et _hyperbole_ ne faisaient qu'un, pensa la doctoresse en dardant un regard songeur sur Julie. Néanmoins, il se pourrait que finalement …

« Doc' ? »

Elle reporta son attention sur Julie qui l'interrogeait du regard.

« Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, Capitaine. Calmez-vous. Il s'agit seulement de vos analyses de sang. J'aimerais en discuter avec vous et je pensais vous voir dans mon bureau si … »

« … J'ai cinq minutes. » Compléta Julie. « _Humpf … _Vous me laissez manger, après ? »

Jennifer sourit en secouant la tête puis acquiesça. Rassurée quant à l'avenir de son estomac, Julie lui enjoignit de passer devant elle et lui emboita le pas.

**O**

Assise en face du médecin qui poussait son sixième soupir –Julie comptait depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans l'infirmerie-, la Française observait l'Américaine qui semblait chercher ses mots, les yeux rivés sur son fichu dossier.

_Ça devient chiant …_

Julie était énervée, elle avait l'impression que Jennifer avait quelque chose de grave à lui annoncer et qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Et la jeune métisse prit peur. Elle claqua des mains sur ses cuisses, l'air agacé, et fit sursauter la blonde.

« Bon, Doc', qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Keller poussa un septième soupir et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« J'ai relevé quelques anomalies dans vos analyses sanguines, Capitaine, et donc, je voudrais revoir certains points avec vous et … »

« Des _anomalies _? »

Jennifer hocha la tête.

« Genre ? J'suis malade ? » S'exclama Coureau, affolée.

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Tempéra le médecin. « Il n'y a rien de grave. Seulement, les résultats ne collent pas avec les informations contenues dans votre dossier, fournies par vous-même d'ailleurs ... »

« Doc', ça soule. » Coupa laconiquement Julie.

Soupir de l'Américaine qui repris.

« Bon, je ne vais pas y aller pas quatre chemins … »

_Bon, bah, ça va ! Lâches-la, ta bombe !_

Keller inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et assena d'une voix claire et posée.

« Vous êtes, semble-t-il, enceinte. »

_Kikekoi ? _

Julie cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et ...

_Boum !_

... Contact perdu.

Jennifer sursauta violemment, s'empêchant de justesse de pousser un cri de surprise. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et ne put qu'appeler l'infirmière de garde. Le désormais célèbre Capitaine Coureau venait tout bonnement de faire une syncope.

**O**

Bip, bip …

_Thump, thump …_

Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui était le plus douloureux à ses oreilles, des battements de son cœur ou du « bip » incessant de son moniteur cardiaque. Julie fit une grimace en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais une vilaine migraine avait décidé d'élire domicile derrière son œil droit.

Elle sentit une main fraiche se poser sur son font. _Mmmh, froid ... fait du bieen ... _

« Vous revenez enfin parmi nous, Capitaine ? » Une voix claire, cristalline. La voix d'une femme.

Julie ouvrit un œil pour apercevoir des cheveux blonds. _Kikecé ?_

« Capitaine ? »

Une lumière vive vint se ficher sur sa rétine et lui fit pousser un petit cri sous la douleur. Elle chassa le stylet lumineux du médecin d'un geste vif de la main.

« Photosensibilité … » Entendit-elle marmonner au-dessus d'elle. « Je vois … La migraine n'est pas passée depuis votre dernier réveil ? »

Julie fit un effort surhumain pour répondre à la doctoresse.

« M'têt' … »

« J'imagine que ça veut dire non. » Elle reposa sa main sur le front de la militaire. « Détendez-vous, elle est seulement due au stress. Elle devrait vous laisser tranquille d'ici quelques heures … Pour ce qui est de votre deuxième malaise, ce doit être les hormones. Vous avez eu des bouffées de chaleurs et ... »

_Bla bla bla ..._

L'environnement finit par devenir plus distinct autour du Capitaine et la jeune femme écouta vaguement Jennifer lui rappeler sa syncope dans le bureau avant son dernier réveil il y avait une heure de cela … Julie avait reperdu connaissance aussitôt.

« … S'est passé quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, pâteuse. « Pourquoi j'me suis évanouie ? J'suis malade ? »

Jennifer grimaça. Elle avait déjà entendu cette question ... Elle se demanda si la militaire en avait conscience.

« Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? »

« J'ai fait un rêve _chelou_ … » Elle vit Keller hausser un sourcil. « Vous me disiez que j'étais … »

« Enceinte, oui. C'était réel, Capitaine. »

La Française fixa l'Américaine pendant quelques secondes, le regard vide et l'air absent.

« Vous n'allez pas encore nous quitter, hu ? » S'inquiéta Jennifer.

« C'est pas possible. » Souffla Julie pour toute réponse, suffoquée.

Elle se redressa dans son lit avec l'aide du médecin et se força à récupérer une respiration moins anarchique. Elle avait cru que son cœur allait, dans un bond, sortir de sa poitrine.

« Vous vous êtes plantée, Doc'. » Asséna-t-elle, un ton plus haut. Comme si le crier sur tous les toits rendrait ce fait réel.

Elle vit Jennifer se saisir du dossier qu'elle avait laissé près du lit pour le poser sur les genoux de la militaire. Le médecin attendit que Coureau, après un regard perplexe, ouvre la chemise cartonnée pour ouvrir la bouche.

« Vos analyses sont formelles. Et avant que vous ne tentiez ça aussi, je précise : c'est bien votre sang. » Assura-t-elle devant la dernière lueur de soupçon dans les yeux de la Française, puis elle se pencha et désigna des chiffres en bas de page. « Voyez … J'ai détecté des sécrétions de Bêta HCG et un taux anormalement haut de Progestérone … »

« J'y bite rien. » Coupa très poliment Julie.

« La Bêta HCG est une hormone créée par votre placenta, une fois développé, Capitaine. Avec la Progestérone, elles permettent un environnement plus sain et plus accueillant pour un œuf … pour faire simple. » Elle vit la Française hocher la tête, pensive. « Et, bien évidemment, la première n'est présente que dans le sang d'une femme enceinte. » (2)

_Un bébé …_

Elle avait arrêté d'écouter le médecin et son fichu jargon médical. Peu importait ce que l'Américaine avait découvert dans son sang, elle s'en fichait … Elle allait avoir un bébé, mais comment … ?

« Vous n'avez pas compté à quand remontaient vos dernières règles ? »

« Non, je ne sais pas … Je crois que c'était juste avant que je parte … d'Atlantis. »

Et Julie tilta.

Elle avait un retard de deux semaines, pile-poil … En soupirant bruyamment, elle repensa à son état actuel, elle avait pensé qu'elle couvait quelque chose avec ses vomissements. Quelle idiote elle faisait, comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt ?

De son côté, Jennifer se racla la gorge. Autre question à aborder, un peu plus épineuse. Par le passé, il lui était déjà arrivée de se faire rabrouer par certaines patientes, alors elle souffla un bon coup et se lança, déterminée.

« Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles, non protégées, depuis notre départ ? »

Coureau sursauta en écarquillant les yeux. Pas qu'elle trouvait la question de Keller indiscrète voire osée -après tout elle était médecin, elle ne faisait que son boulot- mais Julie était seule depuis son arrivée sur la cité des Anciens. Elle était donc plutôt surprise par cette qu …

Minute … Elle n'avait fréquenté personne pendant près d'un an, jusqu'à ce mois-ci. Jusqu'à …

« Thomas. »

Il avait suffi d'une seule fois.

Elle ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains avant d'en sentir une troisième se poser dans son dos, réconfortante. Elle n'eut pas d'autre réaction de la part de Keller.

Bien entendu, celle-ci n'était pas là pour juger. Et puis, qu'y avait-il à juger d'ailleurs ? Le médecin continua de caresser le dos de sa patiente, compatissante. Puis aborda un point qui l'avait interpellée en relisant les antécédents de la jeune Française.

« Il est pourtant inscrit dans votre dossier que vous preniez la pilule ... Je voudrais y jeter un œil. Elle n'était peut-être pas suffisamment dosée en … »

« J'ai oublié de la prendre. » Coupa Julie. « Avec tout ce foin … La mission, les Wraiths, Kolya … J'ai complètement zappé … » Gémit-elle pour conclure, l'air désespéré.

« Je suis désolée. » Fit maladroitement Jennifer.

A dire vrai, il était rare que la doctoresse ait eu à consoler une de ses patientes après l'annonce d'une grossesse à venir. Elle se demanda, d'ailleurs, si ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle était un peu décontenancée par la réaction du Capitaine.

Elle lui rapporta un gobelet d'eau à sa demande et entreprit de terminer l'entretien. Et ce, en la rassurant quant à sa santé. La jeune métisse ne s'était pas protégée et qui savait quelles maladies elle pouvait ramener d'une époque comme les années quarante ...

Heureusement, il se trouvait que le père était sain. Julie soupira de soulagement en entendant Jennifer lui affirmer qu'elle n'avait rien détecté d'alarmant.

Du moins, autre que les traces de la présence d'un embryon …

Coureau se renfonça dans son oreiller, les rouages de son cerveau se mettant déjà en branle tandis que le Dédale amorçait sa descente vers la cité Atlante …

Qu'allait-elle faire, désormais ?

**OoO**

(1) Dans VEH, chapitre 31, c'est Andrea qui révèle la Shoah à Alexander avant qu'il pète les plombs.

(2) Informations récoltées sur internet et j'ai aucune notion en médecine. Alors restez vigilantes.

**_Sinon ? Alors ? Je continue où vous préférez en restez à la dernière fin ? héhé ... Je sais, question à 2 Yen ... *houla !* lol_**


	2. Scène II

_Heya ! Merci les filles pour votre accueil, ça fait vraiment plaiz' de voir que ça vous plait ;) _

_Aaaah ma ch'tite **KaylaSteinbeck **is back ! Juste great ! :) Contente de te revoir, miss, j'espère ça a pas été trop dur ce TPE (j'y suis passée aussi et, moi aussi j'avais horreur de ça ;)) A part ça, t'inquiète pas, Juju va pas se coltiner son mouflet toute seule xD Et tu verras bien comment Joli-Coeur Heinrich arrive chez les Atlantes :) Sinon, tout le monde va bien, enfin aux dernières nouvelles en tout cas, mdr ! J'espère la suite te plaira. Amuse toi bien !_

_Je vous fiche la paix et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

°°o°° **Scène II** °°o°°

* * *

**Cité d'Atlantis, 2012**

_Passées 24 heures ..._

Johann Steinbeck passa une main devant le système d'ouverture pour faire face à la jetée sud. Il posa le pied sur le balcon et inspira l'air iodé à plein poumon. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir revu la cité depuis des lustres … Sa maison, aujourd'hui. Il doutait d'ailleurs de remettre un jour les pieds à Berlin, devenue dorénavant une destination de vacances plus qu'autre chose …

Il sourit face à l'horizon entièrement océanique. Il ne pouvait apercevoir le continent de sa position, mais la sensation de vide créée par l'étendue d'eau lui apaisait l'esprit. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même. Il avait vécu des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre, des années auparavant ...

Surtout dernièrement avec ce _fichu_ voyage dans le temps et cette _fichue_ mission dans cette époque _Moyenâgeuse_. Même s'il avait appris certaines choses sur lui-même et bouleversé tout ce qu'il _croyait _savoir.

Johann sourit béatement en repensant à leur retour. A peine étaient-ils tous sortis de la réunion avec le Docteur Weir que l'Allemand avait foncé dans ses quartiers et la première chose qu'il avait faite avait été de sauter sur son écran plat et la console de jeu qui y était reliée ...

Il haussa un sourcil en pensant qu'il devait encore procéder aux retrouvailles avec l'ordinateur. Ils allaient en avoir du temps à rattraper, tous les deux ...

Johann, _geek_ ? Absolument pas, voyons.

Il était juste un homme du XXIème siècle.

Steinbeck sourit de toutes ses dents en rouvrant les yeux. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, de retour dans son « chez lui ».

Ses amis, sa _famille_ étaient ici ... Effectivement, il en avait déjà une bien grande -et biologique, avec cela- qui peuplait Leipzig et une petite partie de Berlin, mais il y avait belle lurette qu'il avait décidé de couper les ponts et ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières semaines n'allait pas le faire changer d'avis.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il était tombé sur le vieux Whilelm ...

_Brrrr ! _

Nonobstant le caractère monstrueux de l'individu, l'idée était comme se retrouver face à un fantôme.

Johann frissonna ... Il aurait encore préférer regarder « Rec » une deuxième fois, film qu'il détestait par dessus tout. Il en avait fait des cauchemars, mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. C'était un homme, lui, un vrai. Un soldat qui plus est. Un officier de sa trempe ne fait pas de cauchemars suite à un film d'horreur ...

_Ouais, la honte totale, quoi ..._

Heureusement, personne n'était au courant.

Il secoua la tête, arrêtant de divaguer, puis se décida à avancer sur le ponton. Et il stoppa aussitôt en voyant une silhouette au bout de la jetée.

Il reconnut Julie assise en tailleur, immobile, et sourit en s'approchant. Il savait qu'il la trouverait ici.

Prenant place à ses côtés, il posa une main sur son épaule pour signaler sa présence et elle lui sourit alors qu'il faisait apparaître un pack de bière devant ses yeux … Ils n'avaient pas eu droit à une séance « papotons en sirotant des bières » depuis un bout de temps et il leur tardait de se détendre à nouveau.

« _Merde_ … » Marmonna soudainement Julie en fermant les yeux puis déposa la canette devant elle. « J'peux pas. »

« Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda Johann, inquiet.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus à titre privé depuis leur retour. Ils étaient repassés entre les mains du Docteur Beckett puis avaient entamé une réunion interminable avec Elizabeth avant de foncer –et tous- dans leurs quartiers, morts de fatigue et, ils ne devaient pas le nier, encore un peu secoués.

Ils n'avaient pas eu une minute à eux et, donc, n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se parler à cœur ouvert depuis cette longue mission.

« Keller a trouvé un truc quand on était sur le Dédale … »

« _Oh Gott ! _(1) Tu vas mourir ? » L'interrompit bêtement Steinbeck, les yeux ronds, déjà angoissé.

Elle lui décocha un regard désabusé.

« Mais non, grand nigaud. Tout baigne. Laisses-moi finir … »

Il opina du chef et lui enjoignit de conclure d'un regard.

« Je suis, hu … »

Coureau soupira, n'osant le regarder dans les yeux. Avant de se traiter d'idiote. Elle considérait l'homme assis à ses côtés comme son frère. Il n'y avait rien que Johann ne savait pas de la Française, et vice-versa … Encore une fois, la jeune femme se donna du courage en se refaisant la réflexion qu'ils s'étaient toujours tout dit.

Il faut toujours respecter les traditions, n'est-ce pas ?

« Juju, grouilles-toi. Tu me fous les jetons … »

La susnommée inspira profondément et planta ses yeux dans ceux du Lieutenant.

« Enceinte. » Asséna-t-elle.

« Mmh ? »

Il la fixait, les yeux plus ronds qu'au commencement de la conversation, et haussait les sourcils. Julie plissa les yeux, en attente de la réponse qui ne venait pas. Elle réitéra.

« Moi. » La main sur la poitrine pour se désigner. « Je suis ... Enceinte. Je vais ... avoir ... un bébé. » Débita-t-elle lentement, comme si elle s'adressait à un attardé mental.

Une minute passa ... Puis deux ... Silence.

Son meilleur ami la fixait toujours avec des yeux vides et ne semblait pas vouloir réagir. Coureau, incertaine, se pencha vers lui et se racla exagérément la gorge. Elle eut le mérite de le faire sursauter, comme s'il se réveillait.

« _Was sagst du_ ? » (2)

Julie souffla bruyamment alors que des restes de cours du lycée lui revenait en mémoire, lui permettant de vaguement comprendre la question de son équipier.

En y repensant , elle avait détesté le professeur de troisième langue vivante allemande. Un crétin fini ... « Je sais tout, j'ai tout vu, j'ai tout fait ». Le genre de type à avoir rencontré Jules César et accompagné son grand-père à l'école ...

Dieu ce qu'elle l'avait haït. Il y avait des gens, comme cela, parfois, c'était incontrôlable.

Secouant la tête, elle reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami, se souvenant de la question pertinente de celui-ci.

_Okay, gros bug … _

Pas grave, elle le connaissait mieux que personne et commençait à avoir l'habitude. Mais elle n'était pas égoïste et songea qu'elle devrait créer un mode d'emploi, une encyclopédie « _Le petit Johann_ », disponible pour tous les habitants d'Atlantis …

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Enceinte. E-N-C-E-I-N-T-E. » Epela-t-elle. « Je suis _enceinte_ … Tu veux que j'aille chercher un dictionnaire bilingue ou il te reste encore quelques notions d'anglais ? »

L'Allemand cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Après le poisson rouge souvent interprété par le Capitaine, le masque du bulot rejeté par la mer allait comme un gant à son Lieutenant.

La jeune métisse soupira.

« Johann, fais un effort, s'il te plait. »

Elle le vit secouer la tête avant de se racler la gorge. Il inspira profondément avant de souffler.

« Depuis quand ? »

_Oooh merci, une vraie question …_ Julie siffla.

« Trois semaines … »

Elle le vit hocher pensivement la tête.

« Heinrich, c'est ça ? »

« Que … Comment … ? »

Steinbeck soupira en roulant des yeux, il avait recouvré ses esprits et n'était pas encore tout à fait perdu, que croyait-elle ? Il lui sourit, indulgent.

« On se raconte tout et n'importe quoi, Juju. Je sais bien que tu ne vois personne depuis notre arrivée dans cette galaxie … » Elle haussa un sourcil. « Et j'ai remarqué votre petit manège après son court séjour sur le Dédale. Dans le domaine _discrétion_, tu te pose là, ma pauvre. » Conclut-il avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en grimaçant, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à comment réagirait son équipier en apprenant ce qu'elle avait fait … Et avec _qui._

Et cerise sur le gâteau, Julie n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à laisser tomber cette descendance ... Ni IVG, ni adoption. Elle garderait ce bébé et elle n'y avait même pas réfléchi. La décision coulait de source pour la jeune femme.

« Je m'en fous, tu sais … » Assura-t-il ...

... Comme s'il avait entendu les premières pensées de son équipière. Celle-ci leva des yeux surpris sur Johann qui concluait.

« C'était un mec bien. »

Regard perplexe de sa supérieure.

« C'est chez _lui_ que j'aurais aimé passer mon enfance, si tu veux tout savoir. » Ajouta le jeune homme, amer.

Elle sursauta, décontenancée. Si elle s'attendait à une révélation comme celle-ci … Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais aucun son n'en franchit le barrage. En vérité, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi ajouter. Que répondre à cela ?

Elle déglutit en lui prenant la main. En fait, elle se sentait désolée pour lui en repensant au peu qu'il lui avait raconté de son aïeul. Et elle ne doutait pas instant que, effectivement, Steinbeck aurait été fier de descendre de Thomas plutôt que de l'autre espèce de …

Elle commençait déjà à s'énerver. Cela lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps et elle comprenait pourquoi, aujourd'hui … _Pas bon pour le bébé, ça … _Julie inspira calmement pour s'apaiser avant d'expirer bruyamment. Fait qui alerta Johann.

« Ça va ? »

« Mmh, m'oui. Je pensais juste ... » Soupir. « J'suis désolée. » Reprit-elle et il lui sourit.

Un sourire vrai, serein, rare depuis leur départ pour la Terre. Cette vision lui mit du baume au cœur et elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son ami qui l'entoura d'un bras.

Il portait la bière à ses lèvres et vit le regard de Julie fixé sur la canette.

« Ma pauvre … Tu n'as plus qu'à te mettre à la flotte, maintenant … »

« _Tsss, _pignouf. »

Il la jaugea un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

Ils avaient eu quelques appréhensions quant aux suites de cette mission, s'interrogeant sur les séquelles possibles … Mais, tandis qu'elle décochait un coup de coude dans les côtes de son équipier hilare, Julie se dit qu'il y avait finalement de l'espoir et qu'ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien.

Elle devait lui annoncer une autre nouvelle, Johann aurait surement un nouveau chef d'équipe –ou serait affecté à une autre- pour les mois à avenir … Mais elle différa cette discussion et préféra profiter de cet instant de complicité qui leur avait manqué durant ces deux mois d'agitations.

Julie lui lança un sourire taquin en lui tapant l'épaule du poing alors qu'il lui racontait sa dernière touche avec une infirmière arrivée sur Atlantis durant leur absence, par la porte, mais la Française était déjà ailleurs …

Jennifer avait fait parvenir son dossier à Carson pour qu'il la suive, le temps de sa grossesse sur la cité. Cependant, Julie avait quelque chose à faire durant les prochains mois et devait convaincre l'Ecossais de céder sa place à un collègue de France.

Elle avait déjà sa petite idée quant à la marche à suivre pour leur avenir … A tous les _trois_.

**OoO**

(1) L'équivalent d'un "OMG"

(2) « Tu dis quoi ? », « Tu dis ? », « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » (Cochez la mention choisie, lol)


	3. Scène III, Part 1

_Yay ! C'est lundi, voilà la suite ! ;)  
_

_**KaylaSteinbeck: **Mais toi je t'aime, franchement ! xD Une bonne tranche de rigolade à chaque review ... Et t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout compris à ton paragraphe qui "veut trop rien dire", mdr ! Et pour le changement de médecin, c'est juste parce que Julie doit rester sur Terre un petit temps pour monter quelque chose ... Héhé, tu verras bien ! Non mais ! Pitite curieuse va ! :p Hey ! J'adore REC, ce film me fait trop marrer ! Ouais, je rigole devant les films d'horreurs :s *Lili-la-psychopathe cherche la sortie* hu ? xD  
_

_Bon, allez, je la ferme et je vous laisse lire. Scène coupée en deux, trop longue ;)_

_Well, have fun ! :)_

* * *

°°o°° **Scène III, Partie I** °°o°°

* * *

**Atlantis, 2013.**

_Sept mois plus tard._

La mi-journée était baignée de soleil et les Atlantes peinaient à trouver un peu de fraîcheur sur cette planète qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde savoir en quoi consistait l'Automne … Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, ils étaient habitués.

Julie Coureau entra dans le mess en sifflotant, enjouée, s'attirant des regards perplexes de la part des passants. La cantine était bondée, trop de monde pour y trouver une place libre.

_Et la meilleure, dans tout ça ?_

La Française était morte de fatigue, avait la sensation d'égaler haut la main un 38 tonnes, avait des crises de sciatique -son dos la faisant souffrir régulièrement- et ses sautes d'humeur ne s'arrangeaient pas avec le temps –son père avait failli la tuer à plusieurs reprises et sa mère s'était plu à l'appeler « _m__ajorin_ » (1) assez souvent.

Rajoutons à cela que Julie se jetait sur tout et n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il ressemblât _peu ou prou_ à de la nourriture. Là encore, la jeune femme avait plus d'une fois entendu sa mère la mettre en garde à grand renfort de « _a__galou_ » (2) -à la réflexion, elle ne se souvint pas avoir beaucoup entendu son prénom durant son séjour chez _Manman _(3).

La jeune femme passa sur sa surprise d'avoir retrouvé ses parents réinstallés ensembles. Cela ne faisait jamais que le sixième essai depuis leur divorce ... Coureau était blasée.

Pour finir, Julie était certaine de passer la moitié de ses journées aux toilettes, fichue vessie …

Malgré tous ces désagréments, la jeune femme était euphorique. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien et ne pouvait expliquer d'où lui venait cette allégresse. Elle n'aurait jamais cru penser cela, quelques mois auparavant, mais la jeune métisse adorait être enceinte. (4)

Si quelqu'un lui avait fait part de cette idée, par le passé, elle l'aurait certainement fait interner sans plus de cérémonie …

Une main sur la taille, l'autre constamment sur son ventre rebondi, elle scruta la salle du mess et aperçu enfin Johann et Andrea qui déjeunaient dans le fond avec …

Julie haussa un sourcil. Tiens, le Colonel Sheppard et son équipe étaient à la même table.

_Qu'eeest-ce que c'est que ce micmac ?_

Depuis quand Sga-1 partageait ses repas avec _son _équipe ?

Haussant les épaules, se disant qu'elle en saurait plus dans pas longtemps, Julie alla chercher un plateau généreusement garni et rejoignit ses équipiers. Enfin, _ex-ex_-équipiers.

Coureau s'était vue octroyé un congé particulier après un harcèlement méticuleux de son cru sur les personnes de Sheppard et du Docteur Weir … Elle leur avait littéralement _pourri_ la vie et avait obtenu, plus tôt que prévu, plusieurs mois de permission. Sga-9 avait dû faire sans elle et Johann avait repris les commandes.

Elle sourit, elle avait été satisfaite lorsqu'elle avait appris son remplacement par le Lieutenant. Il avait toutes les compétences pour son poste.

Le Capitaine était donc repartie pour la Terre, rentrant en France, et revenait avec une foule de chose à raconter. Elle avait hâte d'annoncer une nouvelle particulière à son meilleur ami et, surtout, de voir la tête de son supérieur hiérarchique …

**O**

« Y en a ici, ça fait un bail que je les ai pas revus ! » Lança joyeusement Julie en posant lourdement son plateau sur la table, interrompant très _poliment_ la conversation en cours.

Avant d'avoir pu réagir, elle se retrouva avec quatre-vingt kilos de muscles dans les bras et un _smack _sonore élut domicile sur sa joue.

« Fais gaffe à la p'tite, Johann … »

Le concerné desserra légèrement son étreinte et, avec un grand sourire, laissa sa supérieure respirer. La Française recueillit un deuxième _poutou_, espagnol celui-ci, et sourit chaleureusement à Andrea avant de saluer l'équipe de John. Ce dernier lui fit brièvement part de certaines nouvelles rythmant le quotidien déjà mouvementé de la cité, non sans la gratifier de quelques blagues de son cru …

Les trois Européens reprirent place autour de la table en écoutant le babillage incessant de leur supérieur américain, suspendus -par pure politesse, en bons soldats- aux lèvres de ce dernier.

Ils en avaient déjà marre lorsqu'ils virent Rodney lever les yeux au ciel et couper court au discours, ô combien _fascinant_, de son meilleur ami –Julie aurait voulu l'embrasser- et une joute verbale désespérément habituelle s'engagea entre les deux hommes, ponctuée de commentaires de leurs deux Pégasiens.

Coureau se contenta de remercier mentalement le Canadien. _Soupirrr _… Silence.

_1 ... 2 ... 3 …_

« Hu, t'as bien dit _la p'tite _? » Entendit-elle à ses côtés. Elle sourit.

_8 plombes plus tard, le mec …_

Elle se tourna vers Steinbeck et sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle avait régulièrement procédé à des examens prénataux lors de ses _vacances _et n'avait pu résister à la tentation d'interroger le médecin quant au sexe du bébé …

Ses équipiers affichèrent des sourires niais et poussèrent des « _Oooh_ » attendris que Julie trouva ridicules. Elle grimaça avant d'éclater de rire et ses deux amis lui plaquèrent un nouveau bisou, chacun sur une joue.

Elle avait longuement réfléchit à quelle mère elle serait mais, sous les conseils de la sienne, elle avait décidé de ne pas y penser et de _devenir _mère une fois le bébé arrivé. Coureau n'avait même pas encore pensé au prénom.

Quoi qu'il en fût, elle avait décidé de ne pas faire ce choix décisif toute seule. Seulement, il lui manquait quelqu'un … Le deuxième votant.

Tiens, justement …

« J'ai un _petit_ truc à vous annoncer. » Commença-t-elle en se levant.

Ses équipiers remarquèrent le changement d'expression de la jeune métisse, celle-ci arborait désormais une mine grave. Okay, c'était sérieux, visiblement …

La « Flag-Team », surprise, avait cessé les _hostilités_ et regardait en direction de l'importune.

« Mon Colonel … Vous êtes concerné. » Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, pas rassuré quant au « _petit_ truc », tandis que Rodney et Ronon le fixaient déjà avec des sourires goguenards.

Dans une attitude très adulte, John leur renvoya une grimace. Julie leva les yeux au ciel à son tour.

_Ça démarre bien …_

Les mains sur la table, la Française se pencha légèrement dans la direction de l'Américain assis en bout. Appréhendant sa réaction, elle tata le terrain.

« Pour commencer, je veux ... Non, je _vais_ ramener Thomas Heinrich sur Atlantis. » Asséna-t-elle en tentant d'être ferme.

**O**

John Sheppard pensait en avoir fini avec les bombes … Visiblement, il s'était planté en beauté. Grimaçant, sans moquerie cette fois, il mit plusieurs secondes à déchiffrer les paroles de sa subordonnée, pensant avoir mal compris.

« Excusez-moi ? »

« En voilà une question _pertinente, _Colonel. » Lança Rodney, sarcastique. « C'était bien la peine de passer le test Mensa ... »

Certains virent Julie se racler la gorge pour l'échauffer ...

« On vous a demandé l'heure, McKay ? » Rétorquait John.

... Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de se lancer dans leur _débat_ coutumier.

« Vous ... » Commençait le Canadien.

« _Bouclez-laaaaaaaa !_ »

Julie avait tout de la fillette pourrie-gâtée à qui l'on n'accordait pas suffisamment d'attention, tapant du pied. Stupéfait, l'Américain reporta la sienne sur son Capitaine pendant que celle-ci recevait un regard noir du scientifique qu'elle avait coupé dans son élan.

« Bah, quoi ? » Fit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Sans blague, ça dure toujours des plombes vos histoires et on peut jamais en placer une … »

Elle vit le génie auto-proclamé ouvrir la bouche et se dépêcha de l'arrêter aussi sec. Avec celui-là, il valait mieux anticiper sous peine de se voir _bâillonné_ par le Canadien qui pouvait vous museler par la force des mots. Julie le prit donc de court avant de se faire _couper la chique_.

« Je peux être aussi chiante que vous, Doc', si ce n'est pas plus … Dans le genre _casse-couille_, j'avoue : vous vous posez là. Mais je peux vous dire que vous ne faites pas le poids face à moi. » Bouche bée le petit génie, Julie désigna son ventre. « Je suis Française _et _enceinte. »

Elle vit des hochements de tête approbateurs –elle ne sut pas vraiment comment les prendre, d'ailleurs- et le Canadien se renfrogna mais ne répondit pas, boudeur.

De son côté, John gloussa comme un collégien … puis poussa un petit « _Yelp_ _!_ » de douleur. Il fusilla son scientifique, qui l'avait frappé, du regard.

Coureau poussa un soupir à fendre une pierre … Mais comment diable faisait le Docteur Weir ? Elle eut soudain une brusque bouffée de compassion pour la diplomate américaine qui se farcissait des réunions interminables avec les deux _gamins _qui lui faisaient face.

« Bon, bah, au cas où ça intéresse quelqu'un : j'ai obtenu de mon gouvernement un droit d'asile et de séjour pour le Commandant Heinrich. _Voilà_ _!_ »

Sous plusieurs paires d'yeux ronds et un silence de mort, elle se rassit sèchement, menton relevé et bras croisés. Il ne manquait plus que le petit _« Hum ! »_ de satisfaction et la parodie serait totale.

Cela dit, McKay avait la sensation de se voir dans un miroir ...

« Vous avez fait _quoi _? ... Hu, attendez une minute. » Stoppa l'Américain, saisissant réellement les paroles de la jeune femme, avant d'ajouter: « Parce qu'il est pas mort, celui-là ? » S'exclama-t-il.

Quelqu'un souffla à l'oreille de Coureau.

« T'es une folle … »

Elle se pencha vers Johann et lui répondit sur le même ton : « Je sais. »

Le Lipsien et l'Espagnole connaissaient la vérité, Julie avait été incapable de garder la petite escroquerie pour elle-même très longtemps.

« J'ai été heureuse de te connaître … » Rajouta Andrea.

« Itou. » Rétorqua la jeune métisse.

Elle vit son supérieur se pincer l'arête du nez et inspirer profondément avant de relâcher. Exercice qu'il répéta plusieurs fois.

Pas qu'il eût quelques _g__riefs_ envers Thomas, bien au contraire, il était même heureux et soulagé d'apprendre que l'Allemand n'avait finalement pas été tué ... Seulement, John pensait _technique_. Si récupération il y avait, ils devraient refaire un aller-retour avec le Dédale et, par-dessus le marché, re procéder à un bond dans le passé. Cette utilisation abusive de la technologie mise à disposition par le SGC coûtait de l'argent, _beaucoup_ d'argent (5) ... Il eut une pensée concernant le CIS avant d'avoir quelque appréhension quant à la suite.

De plus, chose qu'il n'avouerait certainement pas, il avant senti son égo se froisser légèrement au constat qu'il n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence de ce petit ... _arrangement. _Lui qui se croyait proche de ses hommes, différent des Marshall Sumner et autres Steven Caldwell ...

_Raté._

Il souffla une dernière fois avant de reprendre la parole, prudent.

« Par pitié, expliquez-vous, Coureau. » Fit-il, l'air las.

Les autres _convives _préférèrent se mettre en retrait, le nez dans l'assiette ou reprenant une conversation entre eux, sans pour autant en oublier de laisser traîner une oreille.

Julie se mordit la lèvre et prit, elle aussi, une profonde inspiration. Elle devait peser ses mots et rester claire, la discussion qui venait allait être déterminante. Même si, de toute façon, tout cela dépendait désormais de son gouvernement. Elle avait juste hâte que John entende ce qu'elle leur avait préparé, à lui et à son homologue _Dédalien_ ...

**OoO**

(1) Terme Créole pour désigner une femme de tête (plus familièrement : à caractère de cochon) ou une fillette effrontée (une petite peste dans le cas de Julie). Je ne parle pas Créole, encore une fois : renseignement pris sur internet, donc attention.

(2) « Goinfre », « Morfale », « Vorace », « Glouton » … Etc. On va pas tous les faire. Même mise en garde.

(3) « Maman ». Idem.

(4) Ça peut arriver, véridique. Ma mère m'a affirmée l'avoir vécu comme ça (et les 4 fois !).

(5) C'est pas pour faire ma raclette mais, parfois, dans la série on a un peu l'impression que le fric: ils le chient (j'aimerais, moi aussi, pouvoir pondre des billets de 500 euros ^^) Enfin ... Oô

_**Allez, je vous dit à Lundi prochain ! Biz', les filles ! ;) **_


	4. Scène III, Part 2

_Encore merci pour vos reviews, les filles ! Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise autant ;) **  
**_

_On est lundi alors voilà la deuxième partie du précédent chapitre :) _

_Bonne lecture, amusez vous bien ! ;)_

* * *

°°o°° **Scène III, Partie II** °°o°°

* * *

_Rappel._

…

_« Je __vais__ ramener Thomas Heinrich sur Atlantis. » Asséna Julie en tentant d'être ferme._

…

_John se pinça l'arête du nez et inspira profondément avant de relâcher. Exercice qu'il répéta plusieurs fois._

_Pas qu'il eût quelques __griefs__ envers Thomas, bien au contraire ... Seulement Sheppard pensait __technique_._ Si récupération il y avait, ils devraient refaire un aller-retour avec le Dédale et, par-dessus le marché, re procéder à un bond dans le passé. Tout cela coûtait de l'argent, __beaucoup__ d'argent ... Il eut une pensée concernant le CIS et eut quelque appréhension quant à la suite. _

…

_« Par pitié, expliquez-vous, Coureau. » Fit-il, l'air las._

_Les autres __convives __préférèrent se mettre en retrait, le nez dans l'assiette ou reprenant une conversation entre eux, sans pour autant en oublier de laisser traîner une oreille._

…

**OoO**

« Oui, M'sieur, tout de suite. »

Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise, qu'elle recula de quelques centimètres pour éviter le rebord de table qui cognait contre son ventre, croisant les doigts sur son plateau. Et John voulu lui faire ravaler son petit sourire fier.

_Elle a une chance inouïe de porter une vie, celle-là …_

Julie ne se laissa pas démonter devant l'air peu avenant du Colonel.

« Mon gouvernement … » Répéta-t-elle lentement, comme si elle s'adressait à un demeuré. « … m'a accordé un droit d'asile et un droit de séjour pour le Commandant Thomas Heinrich. »

Elle poursuivit rapidement alors que son supérieur ouvrait la bouche.

« J'ai reçu des félicitations de l'État-major Français et du Ministère de la Défense. A titre confidentiel, bien entendu. » Le sourire fier détesté par John s'intensifia. « J'ai ensuite reçu une _proposition_, j'avais le choix entre la Légion d'honneur - » Elle déplia son pouce. « - ou … une _faveur_. » Conclut-elle en dépliant l'index.

Des haussements de sourcils se manifestèrent en plus des sifflements de Johann et Andrea –qui, cela dit en passant, avaient obtenu la même attention de leurs pays respectifs. _Eeenfin, bref … _

« Vous n'êtes pas assez débiles autour de cette table pour vous demander ce que j'ai choisi … Et cette faveur était le rapatriement du vétéran Heinrich qui a participé à l'opération _Alternative WWII._ Merci, Doc', pour le nom. »

Sourire arrogant très _McKayen_ chez Rodney. Julie poursuivit.

« Opération décisive pour l'avenir de la planète en plus d'avoir combattu Acastus Kolya à nos côtés. La requête m'a donc été accordée par le gouvernement de la République Française. » Conclut-elle, accentuant exagérément ses derniers propos.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'ajouter en levant les mains, solennelle :

« Comme on dit, chez moi : _Voili, voilou !_ »

Elle scruta le visage incrédule de son supérieur américain avec un petit sourire. Bah, tiens … Ce type n'était pas habitué à ne pas contrôler la situation. Et là, un autre pays que le sien s'était ingérer dans les affaires de l'expédition Atlantis. _Frustrant, hein Sheppy ? _

Elle s'abstint cependant de partager cette pensée, surnom compris, étant donné qu'elle tenait à la vie. Néanmoins …

Elle se pencha franchement sur la table, l'_habitacle_ de son bébé en touchait la surface, et darda un regard fixe sur John en plissant les yeux. Avisant la bouche entrouverte et le regard vide de son patron, Coureau se leva, fit le tour de la table, rejoignit Sheppard et attrapa le bas de son visage pour le tourner vers elle … Avant de faire mine de l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. L'Américain ne réagissait toujours pas.

_Yep_, son supérieur hiérarchique s'était mis en tête d'imiter le ver-de-terre lobotomisé …

Le menton de John toujours calé dans sa main, Julie rompit le silence.

« Aaaah_, _la _mouille_ que vous faaiites ... » S'extasia-elle d'un ton rêveur, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie.

Elle avait eu hâte de voir la tête de son patron, en entrant dans le mess quelques minutes plus tôt, et le Capitaine devait admettre qu'elle n'était _absolument _pas déçue. Elle jeta un œil sur les autres, le temps de laisser Sheppard redescendre sur Terre … Oups, pardon, sur Atlantis.

Bon, Ronon et Teyla semblaient égaux à eux-mêmes. L'air impassible du Satédien ne permettait pas de savoir s'il appréciait la « mise en boîte » de son chef d'équipe -mais Julie doutait curieusement du contraire- et le sourcil levé de l'Athosienne indiquait qu'elle s'interrogeait tout de même sur les évènements. Elle la vit, d'ailleurs, se pencher vers son congénère Pégasien …

Des fois qu'il aurait des informations.

Un autre, cependant, qui avait l'air d'apprécier –et c'était vraiment _peu_ dire- était sans conteste Rodney, avec son grand sourire semblable à celui du Chat de _Cheshire_ (1). Ses yeux pétillants faisaient des allers et venues de John à Julie. _Ouep_, le chef scientifique jubilait … Sans aucun scrupule.

La Française aurait pu jurer qu'il était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire …

Elle n'était vraiment pas loin du compte. Elle le vit pouffer bruyamment et s'enfoncer le visage, devenu rouge écrevisse, dans une serviette de table. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait le Canadien dans cet état. Elle leva un sourcil en l'entendant glousser, comme John un peu plus tôt, à la manière d'un collégien.

Il n'empêche qu'il eut le mérite de faire réagir l'Américain. Celui-ci le fusillait littéralement du regard … Euphémisme, si le Colonel avait pu armer ses yeux, il aurait certainement choisi une batterie de DCA (2) ou une 88mm Flak. (3)

Julie grimaça devant la pensée de cette arme obsolète … Séquelles de sa dernière mission temporelle, sans doute. _Bref, _tout cela pour dire que John aurait utilisé la grosse artillerie. Et Rodney n'avait visiblement plus beaucoup de temps à vivre …

« Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles … » Commença Julie. « Moi, je vous laisse. J'ai des bagages à faire … Ah, non, suis-je bête, j'ai tout laissé sur le Dédale. Bah, déjà ça de moins à faire … »

Johann et Andrea –pour qui ce qu'ils avaient entendu était plutôt une bonne nouvelle- ricanaient doucement et la saluèrent de la main, comme si elle partait dans la seconde. Les Européens s'amusaient volontiers de la situation …

John, qui avait enfin rattrapé son cerveau avant qu'il n'atteigne la sortie du mess, réagit au quart de tour.

« Coureau, avec moi ! » Lança-t-il en se levant.

Celle-ci, surprise, haussa les sourcils.

« Ah, non, Monsieur, écoutez … »

« J'ai dit _avec moi_, Capitaine. »

Elle soupira devant la perspective d'une discussion longue, ennuyeuse et, surtout, inutile dans le bureau de son supérieur et lui emboîta finalement le pas.

**O**

Ils n'étaient même pas sortis de la grande salle à manger que Julie stoppait net, surprise, en le voyant sortir sur une terrasse dont les tables étaient vides de tout occupant. Fronçant les sourcils, elle haussa les épaules.

Elle qui pensait devoir quasiment traverser la cité pour rejoindre les quartiers de l'Américain … Julie sourit et rejoignit son patron, accoudé à la rambarde. Un ange passa … John avait les yeux fixés sur l'océan. La Française avait entendu dire que ces balcons entourés de rien avait un effet _yoguisant _sur le chef militaire.

« Vous l'aimez. »

Julie sursauta plutôt vivement, prise au dépourvu. Bon, okay, la raison pour laquelle la jeune métisse faisait des pieds et des mains pour ramener l'Allemand dans leur époque –et ce, depuis le début- était un secret de polichinelle, mais tout de même …

Elle ne répondit pas à la question qui n'en était pas une.

« Écoutez, mon Colonel … »

« Ne vous fatiguez pas, Capitaine. » Sourit-il en se tournant vers elle. « Je pourrais vous dire « c'est okay », ça ne serait que pour la forme, pas vrai ? »

Elle grimaça.

« Yep. »

Il hocha la tête et reprit son observation de l'étendue infinie d'eau. Autant elle s'était amusée comme une petite folle dans le mess, autant maintenant, elle se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise. Elle ne voyait pas où son supérieur voulait en venir avec ce petit tête à tête au silence assez tendu.

« Allez-y, racontez-moi. » Entendit-elle alors.

Julie se racla la gorge, incertaine, et attendit que John la regarde pour l'interroger visuellement, circonspecte et inquiète.

« Votre petit arrangement. Comment ça va se passer ? Je veux dire … »

« Ah, ouais d'accord ! » L'interrompit-elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement, le faisant sursauter.

Coureau arbora un sourire que Sheppard qualifia mentalement de _débile_ et il lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Non mais, en fait, je croyais que vous parliez de … hu … » Elle désigna son bébé encore douillettement enfermé.

« Que … Quoi ? Mais non ! » S'exclama-t-il en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle impliquait. « Je ne parlais pas de ... _ça._ On ne va pas en faire un colloc', non plus ... Je voulais savoir ce qui a été précisément décidé avec vos autorités. » Il soupira bruyamment. « Punaise, vous êtes en pleine nébuleuse, Capitaine. »

Coureau gloussa sans se retenir avant de finir par hocher la tête, penaude.

« _Humpf … _Je vous ai déjà raconté ça, mon Colonel. Après, si c'est ce qui vous tracasse : ils se sont engagés à financer entièrement l'opération. Vos concitoyens et le CIS n'ont pas à verser un sou … »

John sourit en secouant la tête, amusé, et lui tapota l'épaule. Puis la Française plissa soudainement les yeux en grimaçant et ajouta, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

« Huhu, je me demande si Flamby sait vraiment où il met les pieds, d'ailleurs … »

Élévation de sourcil américain.

« _Flamby _? »

« Notre Big Big Boss. »

Après avoir acquiescé en signe de compréhension, il pouffa bruyamment. Puis Julie leva l'index pour l'agiter avec une moue réprobatrice.

« Voilà donc d'où vient son manque de réactivité et de moyens financiers devant les problèmes du pays … » Elle se tourna vers John. « Mmh, vous devriez avoir honte d'ôter le pain de la bouche des Français, mon Colonel. »

Il haussa les sourcils et, sans trop réussir à se contrôler, éclata de rire. Julie le fixa quelques secondes et le suivit. L'Américain rétorqua entre deux hoquets.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui veux ramener Heinrich … Vous faites coulez vous-même votre État, Capitaine. »

« _Pfff_ … Dur. » Elle grimaça fortement. « Va falloir que je rase les murs la prochaine fois que je rentre chez moi. Merci, sympa de me le rappeler, M'sieur. »

Elle se permit de lui tirer la langue –après tout, sa permission n'était pas officiellement terminée et puis … privilège de femme enceinte. Les deux militaires se calmèrent, soulageant leurs côtes, et le silence tendu du début fut remplacé par un petit moment de sérénité. Le regard de Julie fut alors happé par le Dédale, plus loin, qui n'avait pas bougé de son pont depuis son atterrissage.

Caldwell l'avait maudite pendant tout le voyage. Naturellement, elle s'était fait un plaisir de lui annoncer la même nouvelle dès son arrivée au SG-C. Lui aussi avait senti son amour propre se froisser, non pas pour les mêmes raisons que John, cela dit. Steven détestait lorsque son avis et ses ordres étaient contestés et révisés.

Le CIS, lui, n'avait pas fait autant d'histoire. Sans doute parce que l'État français se portait garant. Aussi bien sur le plan financier que pour le _reste_ … Coureau avait signé un contrat de confidentialité au nom de Thomas.

Peu importait, Julie avait obtenu gain de cause –auprès de tout le monde, maintenant- et s'envolerait vers la Terre des années quarante d'ici quelques semaines, voire une paire de mois. _Soupir_ … Jamais elle n'aurait cru dire cela, un jour –auparavant, rien que l'idée la faisait frémir d'horreur - mais elle avait désormais hâte d'y être. Julie devait attendre la naissance de sa fille avant de bouger. Elle n'était pas _déplaçable, _d'après Carson qu'elle avait vu tout de suite après son retour.

S'aventurer en pleine Seconde Guerre mondiale, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, n'était effectivement pas la meilleure des idées. Elle caressa négligemment son ventre, perdue dans sa rêverie.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? » Entendit la jeune métisse.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Vous n'étiez pas d'accord. » Émit-elle comme une évidence.

« Vous n'en savez rien … »

Le Capitaine toisa son supérieur pendant quelques secondes.

« Vous ne m'en auriez pas dissuadée ? »

La question dubitative fit grimacer John.

« Eh bien, non, figurez-vous. »

Au tour de Julie de faire la grimace. Pour le coup, elle se sentit bête et ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un timide sourire navré.

« Okay, autant pour moi … » Engagea-t-elle. « Désolée, M'sieur. »

Un sourire indulgent de son côté, John hocha tête, lui signifiant qu'il oubliait. En vérité, l'incident n'était pas si important pour lui mais il aurait apprécié, après ce qu'ils avaient vécus et partagés là-bas, que sa subordonnée lui fît confiance et qu'elle le mît dans la confidence.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il l'entendit vaguement lui signaler qu'elle retournait à l'intérieur dans l'intention de terminer son plateau repas dont l'avenir incertain l'inquiétait face à McKay et Dex …

John approuva volontiers, s'appuyant de toute son expérience, et la laissa rejoindre son équipe encore attablée.

**OoO**

(1) Ou plus rarement « Chat de Chester », qui est le gros chat tigré de _Alice au pays des merveilles_. Vous tapez le nom du matou sur Google et il y a les photos (vous pourrez voir la bouille du minet, lol) _Miaoou ;)_

(2) Regroupe tous les moyens de défense anti-aérienne … (Le genre de truc qui pique un peu :s gloups …)

(3) Canon de 88 millimètres. Artillerie allemande utilisée contre les blindés … Autant dire que ça faisait des jolis trous Oô

**_Vous avez toutes deviné, maintenant, où on va dans le prochain chap' ? M'enfin, tout de même ... héhé !_**

**_Biz' ! A lundi prochain ! Passez une bonne semaine ;)_**


	5. Scène IV

_Merci les filles pour vos reviews :) Ca fait toujours autant plaisir de vous lire !**  
**_

_Je n'ai plus à raconter ma vie pleine de trous ici, parce que toutes mes lectrices ont un compte. D'ailleurs: Willkommen, Welcome, Bienvenu et Bienvenida à Kaylaaaaaaaaaa ! *déjà sortie* héhé ... _

_Navrée, je vous fous la paix :p on est Lundi, donc voilà la suite ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

°°o°° **Scène IV.** °°o°°

* * *

**Terre, Caen. Août 1944.**

_Quatre mois plus tard._

Le débardeur, excellente idée. Le jean slim noir avec les Converses et le porte-bébé sur le ventre, très mauvaise idée. Julie Coureau avait chaud … Trop chaud. Plissant les yeux, le regard dans le vague, elle songea qu'il lui arrivait trop peu souvent de réfléchir. Elle détailla ensuite l'environnement à l'aspect post-apocalyptique et pensa que, finalement, il n'était pas plus mal qu'elle n'ait pas emporté la robe et les tongues.

Sa fille, lovée contre sa poitrine, émit un gargouillis. La jeune métisse baissa la tête et embrassa le front de l'enfant qui portait une jolie teinte café au lait. Très dosé le lait, le Capitaine avait entendu dire que le gène caucasien reprenait le dessus au fil des générations …_ Humpf ..._

Un nouveau gargouillis la sortit de sa rêverie.

« Attends, ma puce. On cherche encore, pour l'instant. »

Elle avisa John et Johann à quelques mètres devant elle et fit un tour sur elle-même, jaugeant la rue dévastée. Caen faisait partie des villes les plus touchées par les bombardements alliés. Et la cité normande était littéralement meurtrie … Julie tiqua avec sa langue en secouant la tête, atterrée devant le spectacle.

Ce qui la chagrinait le plus : elle voyait beaucoup d'habitants _originaux _blessés ou morts … Mais pas un seul soldat allemand pour le moment.

_Typique …_

A se demander si les militaires prenaient la peine de viser … Avant de grimacer en pensant qu'elle faisait partie de la catégorie professionnelle mise en cause. Elle passait trop de temps avec les scientifiques d'Atlantis ...

Julie soupira en reportant son attention sur ses deux congénères du XXIème siècle. Le quartier était quasiment désert si ce n'était les quelques civils déblayant les débris qui pouvaient l'être et une jeep anglaise passant de temps en temps.

Elle aperçut la toiture calcinée de l'église St-Pierre et y fixa le regard, pensive … Elle ne voyait plus sa flèche. Elle avait lu quelque part que celle-ci avait été fauchée par un obus –mais n'aurait su dire quand- probablement tiré par le navire britannique _HMS Rodney _(1) depuis la plage de _Juno Beach_.

Elle pouffa stupidement au nom du navire avant de se souvenir d'une autre anecdote. Le belligérant qui a mené le débarquement sur cette plage était le Major-Général Rodney Keller ... Julie ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata bêtement d'un rire tonitruant, s'attirant des regards perplexes de quelques individus à proximité.

_Faut vraiment que j'arrête ... Cinq ans d'âge mentale, ma pauv' fille !_

Elle vit ses deux collègues se retourner alors qu'elle gloussait toujours et chassa leur interrogation d'un geste de la main. Ses pensées prirent une tournure plus raisonnable alors que les deux hommes reprenaient leur marche.

Coureau était persuadée que Thomas Heinrich était encore à Caen. Elle le _savait_ … Le Commandant était censé se servir des papiers, fournis par Julie un an auparavant –ou plutôt cinq mois pour lui- afin de rejoindre l'Amérique ou l'Angleterre. Il n'aurait pas été le seul germain à tenter l'exil chez l'opposant Anglo-Saxon … Mais la jeune métisse avait appris que Thomas n'en avait fait, une fois encore, qu'à sa tête.

Elle avait retrouvé le maquis dont Heinrich lui avait parlé … Mais le repaire des résistants n'avait pas été la seule chose que Julie avait retrouvée. Elle était tombée en plein _déménagement_, certains combattants étaient revenus récupérer des biens et Coureau avait rencontré Paul Baillard, contact et ami de Thomas … Le Français avait raconté que le Commandant dit "Judas" n'avait pas voulu partir … Il n'avait pas voulu les abandonner.

_Dès que je le retrouve, je lui vole dans les plumes à ce pignouf ! _

C'était bien sa veine … Tomber amoureuse d'un crétin atteint du syndrome du héros (2) … L'Allemand était resté auprès de son ami Paul et attendu les alliés pour prendre les armes contre ses compatriotes, sans se cacher. S'il n'y avait que cela, il s'était en plus produit un petit _malentendu. _

Il était toujours dit qu'Anglais et Français avaient des difficultés à se comprendre … Les libérateurs britanniques n'avaient pas voulu entendre Baillard lorsque celui-ci avait plaidé la cause de Thomas, fait prisonnier.

Julie secoua la tête, consternée … Cet idiot avait joué la carte de l'infiltration –son visage n'étant pas connu auprès de ses compatriotes connaissant sa trahison- et portait donc encore un de ses fichus uniformes vert-de-gris à l'arrivée des _Tommies_ (3). Elle poussa un autre soupir et reporta son attention sur sa fille.

« Ton père est un boulet de la pire espèce, ma caille … On n'est pas sorties du sable, avec lui, je te le dis … »

Un nouveau baiser sur le front du nouveau-né et elle rejoignit Sheppard et Steinbeck qui avaient pris de l'avance pendant son introspection. Les deux hommes aussi étaient habillés en civils, mais gardaient néanmoins un Beretta bien calé dans la ceinture. Prévoyants, les garçons …

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous nous ayez fait croire qu'_il_ était mort … » Répéta John pour la énième fois depuis des mois.

« Oh, s'il vous plaît, M'sieur. On ne va pas revenir là-dessus, si ? » Rétorqua-t-elle, agacée.

« _Grumpf …_ »

« Vous passez trop de temps avec Monsieur Dex, mon Colonel. »

Un borborygme du bébé interrompit John qui voulait répondre et il lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

« C'est pas la peine de vous en prendre à elle … »

« Oui, c'est trop facile, mon Colonel. » En rajouta Johann.

Les deux Européens pouffèrent sans retenue et Sheppard leur tira la langue … Julie pensa qu'il régressait de plus en plus.

« Elle n'avait qu'à pas me dire _guh …_ Surveillez son langage, Coureau. » Rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique.

Ses subordonnés éclatèrent de rire et John ne put s'empêcher de les suivre, s'attirant des regards circonspects des survivants du quartier. Pour eux, ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de rire à gorge déployée … Les trois Atlantes se calmèrent en voyant des yeux peu amènes. _De quoi ils se mêlent, ces cons ?_ Songea Julie avant de se reprendre, récupérant sa compassion.

« Bon, je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance … » Commença Johann. « Mais les prisonniers, ils les mettaient où ? »

« Ils les _mettent_, Johann. » Corrigea Coureau.

« Oui, vous avez compris … »

« Je pencherais pour la grosse église. » Proposa John en pointant _St-Pierre _du doigt. « Les écoles, les églises, les fermes … C'était les plus courants pour garder les prisonniers de guerre en attendant de les incarcérer dans les pays vainqueurs. Ça ou abriter des hôpitaux de fortune ... »

« Vous auriez pu vous orienter sur le métier de prof' d'Histoire, mon Colonel … »

« Hilarant, Lieutenant … »

« Merci, M'sieur. »

« Non, hu, les gars … » Les deux militaires se tournèrent vers la troisième. « C'est chiant. » Affirma-t-elle.

Julie toisa son supérieur en repensant à son hypothèse … Théorie qui se tenait tout à fait, d'ailleurs, puisque véridique. Elle hocha la tête et avisa Johann qui approuva à son tour. Les trois visiteurs se remirent en route et rejoignirent le centre-ville, là où se trouvait l'église conséquente.

Tout en marchant, Coureau berça sa fille qui s'était mise en tête de pleurer. Elle devait la nourrir, ils étaient partis depuis longtemps, téléportés depuis le Dédale en pleine campagne. Et cela faisait maintenant quatre heures qu'ils tournaient en rond dans la ville. Il était temps qu'ils arrivent …

**O**

Prononcer l'idée qu'ils avaient l'air _bizarre _serait un euphémisme_. _Julie haussa un sourcil, yep, c'était pile le mot qui convenait en voyant les regards indéterminés, voire incrédules, des soldats anglais qui gardaient l'entrée de l'église … Sans compter ceux postés aux alentours et qui allaient et venaient d'un point à l'autre. Certains travaillaient à dégager la route, d'autres _glandaient_ dans un bar encore debout et lorgnaient sur les trois Atlantes qui ne passaient pas inaperçus.

Julie se détailla, une fois de plus, de la tête au pied et loucha ensuite sur ses collègues.

_Ooh bouse ... Tant pis._

Elle reporta son attention sur la grande porte. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Coureau fixait plutôt l'encadrement de ce qui avait dû être la porte principale de l'église St-Pierre. Thomas était là-dedans … Julie le savait, elle le ressentait de tout son être. Elle pouvait apercevoir les uniformes gris amassés dans le fond de la nef. Les prisonniers …

Son cœur adopta un rythme plus soutenu. Joie, impatience, nervosité … Tout se mélangeait. Et elle se demanda ce qu'elle lui dirait une fois qu'elle se retrouverait face au Commandant.

_« Salut, ça boum ? Tu t'es éclaté ? Sinon, désolée d'avoir glandé un an avant de revenir ... Enfin, 5 mois pour toi ! 'Scuse, c'est les aléas des voyages dans le temps ! A part ça, la forme ? Tiens, dis « bonjour » à ta gamine ! »_

_Huuu … Ouais. Non …_

Son supérieur hiérarchique eut la bonne idée de la sortir de sa rêverie.

« Regardez-moi ça … » Fit-il en louchant sur un officier anglais qui jetait une bouteille de whisky au sol … Juste à côté d'une poubelle. « L'écologie n'était pas encore trop à la mode, par ici. » Ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

Julie toisa John en prenant un air dédaigneux, surprenant l'Américain qui haussa un sourcil.

« Bah, quoi ? »

« C'est _chelou_ d'entendre ça de quelqu'un qui joue au golf sur la jetée sud en balançant ses balles dans l'océan … » Imitation américaine du poisson rouge. « A peine arrivé dans Pégase que Monsieur pollue déjà Atlantica ? » Conclut-elle tout en berçant sa fille qui s'était calmée.

« C'est McKay, hu ? » Reprit John en grimaçant, se doutant que seul le scientifique avait pu cafter. (4)

« Je ne répondrai pas à Monsieur … »

Les deux hommes étaient seuls, sur la jetée, ce jour-là. Personne d'autre que le Canadien ne pouvait avoir vendu la mèche. Il émit un grognement … cela se paierait. Tandis que Johann -resté jusque-là silencieux- pouffait bruyamment, moqueur, la Française haussa les épaules avec un sourire goguenard, fière d'elle. Et le Yankee leur tira la langue.

_Ça commence à devenir une habitude. _

Reprenant son sérieux, pour changer, Julie rassembla ses esprits et les concentra sur l'entrée du bâtiment religieux et ses gardiens. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade mais se décida enfin à aller jeter un coup d'œil. Coureau détacha le porte-bébé pour confier sa fille à Johann qui intercepta le paquet avec précaution et la jeune métisse remonta les marches une à une, nerveuse.

Elle arriva à la hauteur d'un des gardes anglais et lui lança un sourire timide.

« Hum … Hey ! Bon, je … suis française, déjà ... Enfin, Guadeloupe plutôt, hu ... Ouais, non, les deux finalement, c'est ... Un _mixage_. De toute façon, les Antilles c'est français, hein ? » Regard incrédule de l'Anglais. « On s'en fout, bref, je suis française. » Haussement de sourcil britannique. « _Ci-mer_, d'ailleurs, hein. Beau boulot … Vous cartonnez, les mecs. »

Moue perplexe du militaire qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

_T'es balaise, ma vieille … _

_La ferme !_

L'Atlante grimaça. Elle était plus que nerveuse et se rendit compte qu'elle racontait un peu n'importe quoi.

_Non, tu te fais des idées ... Tu t'emmêles carrément les saucisses, mais c'est tout !  
_

Julie se racla la gorge et se reprit.

« Ecoutez, ça va vous paraître un peu chel … hu, bizarre mais … Comment … ? » Elle se gratta la tête, cherchant ses mots. « Il y a un mec que je connais, là-dedans. » Son index pointa le fond de la nef. « C'est possible de … ? Voyez ? »

Le soldat haussa les sourcils, interloqué, et sembla interroger son camarade, de l'autre côté de la « porte », indécis … Un débat s'engagea où il était question d'autorisations, d'ordres, de sécurité … Julie soupira. Visiblement, les civils n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer en contact avec les prisonniers de guerre, en dehors des équipes médicales.

_Okay, la classe … J'fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?_

« Désolé, Mademoiselle, c'est impossible. » Répondit le Tommy après avoir mis un terme à l'argumentation avec son collègue.

« J'avais bien compris, merci. » Grommela Coureau, sarcastique. « Allez, soyez chouette, quoi ! » Trépigna-t-elle.

Moue navrée du Britannique qui, néanmoins, s'interrogeait sur cette demande assez … _tordue_. Lorsqu'il s'était engagé –okay, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix mais, tout de même, il était fier- et qu'il avait embarqué pour la Normandie, il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant rencontrer une femme noire qui ferait le pied de grue pour voir un _fritz_.

M'oui, ce pays recelait tout de même quelques curiosités ... Son camarade vint à son secours.

« Écoutez, _Miss_, on vous dit que c'est impossible ... _Personne_ n'a le droit d'entrer en contact av ... »

« Oh, mais on lui a demandé le chemin de la plage, à celui-là ? » S'énerva la jeune métisse.

Elle récolta un regard noir et un soupir d'exaspération.

« C'est hyper important ! » Retenta-t-elle auprès du premier. « Vous vous êtes planté de gars … Je vous jure que vous gardez quelqu'un, là-dedans, qui n'a rien à _glander _ici ! »

Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer, il ne semblait toujours pas enclin à réviser sa position, alors Julie tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle lui « présenta » Thomas, résistant ou traitre –tout dépendait des points de vue-, et lui exposa leur situation en désignant sa fille dans les bras de Steinbeck.

Le Capitaine vit le gardien grimacer et hésiter … _Bah, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, encore ?_ Elle perdit patience et lui lança, en termes très peu flatteurs, qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable de _pinailler_ comme il le faisait.

Le garde lui rétorqua qu'ils avaient des ordres à respecter et que, même si personnellement il n'était pas contre l'aider, il ne pouvait rien faire. Julie soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, excédée. Elle connaissait ce refrain, elle l'avait déjà elle-même utilisé. L'Atlante le coupa dans son discours en agitant l'index devant elle.

« Ah, non ! Je vous préviens, c'est pas avec un poisson noyé qu'on apprend à faire une grimace ! » (5)

« Hu ? »

Les yeux ronds, l'Anglais l'observait comme si elle venait d'atterrir en Jumper sous son nez. Julie sentit alors une main s'abattre sur son épaule et, avec un sursaut, découvrit Sheppard qui souriait, goguenard.

« Arrêtez de vouloir utiliser nos idiomes, Coureau. »

« _Grumpf ..._ »

Le sourire de John s'élargit, moqueur, il adorait lorsque la Française s'entêtait à utiliser leurs expressions types. Cela ne ressemblait jamais à rien mais c'était ... _divertissant_. Il se tourna vers le Britannique pour excuser sa subordonnée et reprendre les négociations en toute diplomatie.

« Est-ce qu'elle peut, au moins, jeter un œil pour voir si elle l'aperçois ? S'il n'est pas ici, on vous fiche la paix. Qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte ? »

Un soupir et l'homme hocha la tête.

« Bon, très bien … Allez-y. Vite. » Fit-il en regardant autour de lui, s'assurant que ses supérieurs ne les voyaient pas.

Il s'écarta légèrement alors que la Française les remerciait, lui pour avoir cédé, et John pour être venu à son secours.

Julie se pencha à travers l'encadrement de la porte disparue et observa les débris jonchant le sol, les bancs en bois pulvérisés et le toit calciné qui laissait voir le ciel bleu piqueté de nuages. Elle grimaça en faisant courir ses yeux sur toute la grande salle, des soldats de la Couronne aux quatre coins. Ils n'y avaient pas été de main morte avec l'église non plus et la …

_Thomas !_

Julie écarquilla les yeux et son cœur rata un battement. Passa brièvement la joie … Puis elle fronça soudainement les sourcils devant ce qu'elle voyait. Elle serra les dents et tenta de ne pas se laisser gagner par la colère en se tournant vivement vers l'Anglais. Celui-ci sursauta et l'interrogea du regard.

Elle l'attrapa soudainement par le col pour le tirer à ses côtés avant de lui désigner le père de sa fille, assis contre l'autel … en compagnie de deux soldats SS. Les trois Allemands se fixaient en chien de faïence et Thomas n'avait pas l'air de vouloir baisser les yeux, arborant un air belliqueux. Limite, bravache.

Heureusement que les Britanniques surveillaient tout ce petit monde …

Laconique, Julie lui demanda sèchement :

« Qu'est-ce c'est que ces patakweks ? »

**OoO**

(1) Décidément, McKay nous fera chier jusqu'au bout … Je plaisante, je l'adore :p (Voilà pour la vanne du jour).

(2) Et hop ! Encore une pitite pub ! ... Enfin, plutôt un pitit clin d'œil :) *boulet*

(3) Terme familier désignant les soldats anglais (ce sont eux qui ont libéré Caen).

(4) J'ai piqué l'idée à l'épisode Sunday (saison 3) et c'est vrai, c'était Ronon avec John sur le ponton :p Mais je fais ce que je veux parce que c'est mon UA et cet horrible épisode n'existe pas chez moi (Ouais à Rouen –perdu dans les couloirs du temps- Carson est toujours vivant ! … Ooouuh, la Fac rouennaise est un autre mooonde … O.O) Je commence à fatiguer, là … :s

(5) Notre Juju mélange « Noyez le poisson » et « Apprendre au singe à faire la grimace ».

**_Ca va ? vous en avez pas trop marre ? *boulet* Bah, quoi ? On peut toujours demander, on sait jamais xD _**

**_Bonne semaine, les filles. A lundi prochain ! :)_**


	6. Scène V

_On est lundi, donc, comme d'habitude: voilà la suite ! Navrée pour le retard mais j'étais pas chez moi cet après-midi :s *déjà sortie* oups.  
_

_Un p'tit chapitre court mais cool :p Amusez-vous bien ;)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

°°o°° **Scène V.** °°o°°

* * *

Julie patientait, mécontente, depuis deux heures. Non, elle ne _boudait_ pas. Une gradée de l'Armée de Terre française ne boude pas. N'en déplaise à certains officiers des armées américaine et allemande qui se sont scrupuleusement attelés à tourmenter la dite gradée.

_Bande de trous du cul …_

Assise sur un banc remis sur ses pieds, Coureau tenait le biberon préparé par Johann pour sa fille. Sa jambe droite remuant nerveusement pendant que sa fille mangeait, la jeune métisse grommela une nouvelle insanité dans sa barbe.

« Allez … » Tempéra Steinbeck d'une voix douce, assis à ses côtés. « Arrête de bouder, ça va vite passer … »

_Gnnnn … Grumpf !_

« Je ne _boude_ pas ! » Explosa Julie.

_Deux heures, bon sang !_

« Si tu le dis … » Ricana l'Allemand.

« Blaireau. »

Johann pouffa et récupéra le bébé et son biberon pour que Julie puisse se relever et refaire les cent pas qu'elle avait stoppés dix minutes plus tôt.

Le Colonel Sheppard avait demandé à être mis en contact avec le chef de la compagnie Anglaise, un Capitaine dont Julie n'avait pas retenu le nom. John était censé négocier une visite auprès de Thomas, voire une libération. Les Tommies ne pourraient pas longtemps ignorer le rôle qu'avait joué le germain durant l'Occupation, n'est-ce pas ? Coureau soupira lourdement …

Les mains sur les hanches, elle fixa son regard sur un bâtiment encore sur ses fondations, utilisé par les libérateurs comme quartier général. Le Colonel devait y avoir rencontré le Capitaine-Peu-importe-son-nom depuis longtemps, maintenant. Elle se demandait de quoi les deux hommes avaient bien pu discuter en deux heures.

Les pensées de Julie dérivèrent sur Thomas qui, lui, devait poireauter dans son église avec ses _adorables_ compatriotes depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle et la jeune métisse regretta d'y avoir songé. Elle vit rouge et frappa furieusement le sol du pied.

« Mais ça m'pète les burnes, c't'histoire à la c ... »

« Julie ! » Coupa Johann depuis le banc.

« Non mais quoi ? T'en as pas marre, toi ? »

« Je prends sur moi … Reste zen, _ma poule_. » Finit-il en français, toutes dents dehors.

« _Ma_ … ? Hu ? »

Le Lipsien aura eu le mérite de rendre muette son insupportable supérieure hiérarchique. Julie grogna et revint s'assoir auprès de sa fille et son parrain, posant les coudes sur ses genoux tressautant. Quelques minutes se passèrent dans le calme entre les deux Atlantes, le silence seulement perturbé par l'activité de la rue.

Malheureusement, ce silence apaisant ne put pas s'étirer davantage car Coureau ne put pas la _fermer_ une minute de plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il glande, aussi, l'autre là ? »

Johann soupira, exaspéré, et _l'autre_ -dit John Sheppard- arriva derrière ses subordonnés avec un grand sourire et se racla bruyamment la gorge. D'un vif bon, la Française quitta le banc et se retourna, affichant l'air le plus innocent qu'elle n'ait jamais composé de toute sa vie.

« Monsieur. » Salua-t-elle.

« Vous avez un petit soucis, Capitaine ? » Demanda sarcastiquement John et la jeune métisse grimaça. Le Colonel se tourna ensuite vers l'Allemand avec un sourcil haussé.

« J'ai un bébé dans les bras, mon Colonel. » Se défendit le Lieutenant qui ne s'était pas levé.

John secoua la tête, l'air toujours gai. Le Yankee avait visiblement quelque chose derrière la tête qui le faisait sourire.

« Ça va, Steinbeck, je vous charrie. » Rassura-t-il.

Et Julie eut envie de lui faire ravaler son petit air supérieur qui lui rappelait le meilleur ami de l'Américain, un sourire tellement agaçant. Le pilote avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait une information de plus que tout le monde et qui ne voulait pas la lâcher, fier de lui. Le sourire le plus détesté de l'Histoire de l'humanité … Selon Julie et d'autres habitants d'Atlantis.

« On peut savoir pourquoi vous ressemblez à McKay qu'aurait avalé un ZPM, vous ? » Envoya sèchement Coureau, grognon.

Le Colonel haussa une nouvelle fois un sourcil, pas le moins du monde impressionné par l'humeur de sa subordonnée, et pouffa sans retenue alors qu'on entendait un « Elle était bonne, celle-là » gloussé du côté de Johann suivit d'un vague « C'est vrai qu'il y a un air de famille ».

C'était tout ce qu'attendait John pour rebondir avec une nouvelle _connerie_. Il avait bien sentie l'humeur orageuse de sa subordonnée à la minute où il avait atteint le banc sur lequel elle attendait. La jeune femme bouillonnait littéralement et devait être difficile à supporter.

Le problème avec le Colonel Sheppard est que lorsqu'il entre en contact avec une personne, _chatouilleuse_ dirons-nous, il se produit un phénomène particulier. Cette manifestation étrange a pu être observée le plus souvent en présence du Docteur McKay lui-même (un autre spécimen _extrêmement _chatouilleux) … Ce phénomène se traduit par John régressant de plusieurs années –une bonne vingtaine-, faisant son maximum pour _empirer _l'état furieux de l'individu concerné.

C'est pourquoi l'Américain ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur la dernière réplique de la Française, fortement aidé par le commentaire de l'Allemand.

« Ah ? Vous avez remarqué ? » John se gratta l'arrière du crâne et conclut d'un ton faussement confident. « On n'a jamais voulu que la vérité se sache et que tout le monde apprenne que nous avions la même mère, c'est une très longue et tragique histoire mais … Je compte sur votre discrétion, Capitaine. »

Un doigt sur les lèvres, un clin d'œil et son supérieur hiérarchique ricana. Julie resta de marbre et plissa les yeux.

« Ah … Ah … Ah. Pliée de rire, _lol_ et tout ce que vous voulez. » Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix plate.

Il n'en fut pas plus pour que Sheppard éclate d'un rire franc en s'asseyant aux côtés de Johann qui avait toujours la fille de la grincheuse du coin dans les bras.

_Gros gamin. _Pesta Julie dans sa tête au lieu de faire les présentations entre la paume de sa main et la joue de John. Elle tenait à son job, tout de même. Elle se sentit cependant trahi par le ricanement, étouffé sans succès, de Steinbeck.

« Les frères Rodney et John McKay, imagine la dégaine ! » S'exclama le concerné, vite repris par une onomatopée du bébé qui captait la bonne humeur des deux _adultes_ près d'elle.

« Hey ! » Protesta John, ignorant également l'irritation de Coureau mais très satisfait de la coopération du Lieutenant. « Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas John et Rodney _Sheppard_ ? Je suis plus vieux que lui, c'est logique. »

Roulement d'yeux de Julie qui bouillait dangereusement.

« On a qu'à prendre le nom de la mère, mon Colonel. Pas de jaloux. » Rajouta stupidement le plus jeune.

« Pas bête, ça, Lieutenant. Il faut retrouver Maman, maintenant. »

Une apparition d'un sourire typiquement Sheppardien, un gloussement du cru Steinbeckien et c'en fut trop pour la jeune métisse.

« Fermez-là, vous me pétez les noix, bande de glands ! » Tempêta la jeune femme, excédée et impatiente. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était enfin des nouvelles de Thomas -le père de sa fille, _nondedieu _!- mais ce _crétin_ de Sheppard la faisait vilement mariner.

N'importe quel spectateur passant dans la rue pouvait apercevoir le rouge furie sous la peau caramel du Capitaine. Cette fois, John haussa ses deux sourcils et, sans quitter des yeux sa subordonnée, se pencha prudemment sur Johann pour murmurer.

« Elle boude vraiment, à ce que je vois. Vous croyez qu'un dérèglement hormonal est toujours possible _après _l'accouchement ? »

Acquiescement de l'Allemand et la Française s'indigna.

« J'vous ai entendu et c'est honteux ! »

**OoO**

_**Il fait chier, John, hein ? A cause de lui, faut attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir :p Niark, je m'esclaffe !**_

_**Biz', les filles, à la semaine prochaine ! )**_


	7. Scène VI

_Heya ! On est lundi ... enfin, la nuit quoi ... Mais j'arrive pas à dormir, aussi ! Ça m'occupe, plutôt que de tourner en rond dans mon lit ... C'est plus productif ;) _

_Bon, sinon, merci encore pour vos reviews les filles. Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir, sans blague, toujours les mêmes frissons que les premiers jours de publications :D _

_A part ça, je vous pond un chapitre plus long ... vu que le dernier, c'était même pas une olive sur un cure-dent :p Par contre, je vous préviens, à part le délire de la première partie: le reste, c'est de la pure guimauve ... ça dégouline, c'en est écœurant :p lol Mais certaines d'entre vous aime ça et il en faut pour tout le monde ! (Et la, on dit "yipi" à l'exceptionnelle auteuse que je suis ... *bordel, Rodney sors de mon corps s'il te plait ! Vas te venger sur Cadman, c'est elle qui t'a envahi, la dernière fois, pas moi !* Hum, excusez-moi. Ce se reproduira plus ... Jamais. *Rod', vas bouffer du nuttela et fous moi la paix* Huhu.)_

_Allez, je vous laisse tranquille__ ;) _

_Bonne lecture ! Et à Lundi prochain ! :D_

* * *

°°o°° **Scène VI.** °°o°°

* * *

Julie trépignait littéralement devant les marches de l'église. Elle attendait le feu vert pour détaler à travers la porte principale afin de sauter sur Thomas –au sens propre et pur- et _fuck _les prisonniers allemands et gardes anglais !

Une fois son petit numéro de comique terminé, Sheppard s'était enfin décidé à lâcher sa bombe –une jolie bombinette pleine de fleurs et de chocolats, de Famas et grenades à fragmentation, dans l'esprit de la jeune militaire-, l'Américain avait obtenu la libération _totale_ de Heinrich, après de longues heures de discussion avec les Britanniques. Le Commandant était désormais libre de vaquer à sa guise, reprendre sa vie où il le voulait … ce qui voulait dire sur Atlantis, et là-dessus, Julie serait inflexible quoi que puisse dire le Germain incriminé.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne reverrait jamais la Terre, non plus.

La jeune métisse en avait eu un léger vertige dû à l'immense soulagement, alors qu'elle écoutait son supérieur faire son petit rapport personnel, elle s'était retrouvée tellement ivre de joie et …

Coureau eut un haut-le-cœur alors qu'elle se repassait les évènements en tête. Tellement prise dans son propre délire, causé par l'excellente nouvelle, elle avait sauté sur le messager pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle devint livide alors qu'une nausée passait lui faire un petit coucou, se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, maintenant que l'adrénaline redescendait.

Elle avait donné un _baiser_ au Colonel_. _De tous les individus vivants –hommes, femmes, enfants, chiens, chats, Johann, etc.- qui passaient dans la rue, il avait fallu qu'elle embrasse _John_.

« Mademoiselle, vous vous sentez bien ? » S'enquit un des soldats Anglais, qui gardaient l'église Saint-Pierre, en voyant la jeune femme blanchir dangereusement.

« J'ai roulé une pelle à _Sheppard_. » Lâcha-t-elle, hagarde, et le Britannique fronça les sourcils, clairement déconcerté.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Il posa une main hésitante sur son épaule. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le visage de Julie était proche de la couleur verte, désormais.

Ce n'était franchement pas une raison de se mettre dans tous ses états, direz-vous. Mais pour la jeune Française, c'était la fin du monde. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ait quelques griefs envers son supérieur ou qu'elle le détestait mais Julie n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir plus qu'une poignée de main avec son patron –elle s'en contentait largement, merci beaucoup- et elle le trouvait parfois un peu … lourd. De plus, c'était … Franchement la honte.

Le Colonel n'était absolument pas son type physiquement, il lui tapait sur le système très fréquemment –malgré le respect qu'elle avait pour lui- et elle attendait de retrouver l'homme de sa vie d'ici quelques minutes, alors … _Nondedieudemerde _qu'elle idée avait-elle eu de faire un _truc_ pareil ?

Le pire de tout était que la seule réaction qu'avait eu John avait été d'éclater de rire, surpris mais amusé. Coureau aurait largement préféré une gifle ou un coup de poing. C'était ce que l'un de ses collègues masculins aurait obtenu à sa place, en tout cas.

Elle se tourna vers l'Anglais d'un air abattu.

« J'me pends tout de suite ou bien ? »

« Pardon ? » S'exclama le militaire.

Le soldat Britannique avait l'air affolé et arborait des yeux ronds, imaginant déjà la jeune femme mettre fin à ses jours sans raison apparente. Il n'avait visiblement pas saisi le sarcasme cynique de cette dernière.

« Hey, là, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ? » Demanda le croque-mitaine du moment.

Coureau gémit lamentablement en entendant Sheppard s'approcher.

« Ça ne va pas, Capitaine ? Vous êtes toutes pâle. »

« Ah ! Moi je sais pourquoi ! » Chantonna la voix débile de Johann qui était arrivé avec John.

« Je vais te défoncer. » Lança platement Julie.

« J'ai rien dit ! Hein, mon Colonel, j'ai rien dit ? »

Il se tourna vers le concerné qui observait ses deux subordonnés d'un air goguenard. Le soldat Anglais, qui avait si gentiment offert son soutien émotionnel à Julie –sans savoir pourquoi- était retourné à son poste, une migraine menaçant de se pointer, merci à ses nouveaux visiteurs.

De son côté, Sheppard savait, comme Johann, pourquoi Julie faisait une tête d'enterrement et il sourit largement, diabolique. Il avait finalement trouvé autre chose de beaucoup plus efficace pour tourmenter la Française, plutôt que son « obsession » pour le postérieur de McKay. Il avait longtemps été tenté de la balancer à son meilleur ami et le Docteur Keller mais avait maintenu le statu quo en attendant de voir si la jeune métisse méritait ce vilain tour.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, elle venait de lui donner beaucoup plus savoureux sur un plateau.

Dommage que Steinbeck n'ait pas eu le réflexe de sortir une caméra, le jeune homme ne se déplaçait jamais sans son téléphone portable –totalement inutile dans Pégase, il fallait l'avouer.

« On peut aussi, au pire, faire genre j'ai rien fait. » Suggéra la coupable en levant les mains.

« Si vous êtes _très_ sage, Capitaine. » Répondit John d'un air charmeur. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou et sa joie augmenta lorsqu'il vit deux yeux bleu se plisser, menaçants.

« Ils étaient aussi bien entrainés que vous dans la Wehrmacht, vous savez ? » Lança suggestivement Julie en croisant les bras.

Et John capta le message. Loin de lui l'idée de se confronter à un Thomas Heinrich jaloux. Non pas qu'il craigne de perdre la bataille mais il tenait à leur nouvel ami, tout de même, ils s'entendaient bien et … Yep, okay, peut-être qu'il avait un _petit peu _peur de se faire démonter. Il avait déjà fait l'erreur de sous-estimer un adversaire et depuis ce jour, il ne cessait de se faire botter les fesses par Teyla Emmagan et ses bâtons.

« Okay, temps mort pour aujourd'hui, Coureau. » Conclut-il en grimaçant.

Et la concernée lui envoya un grand sourire victorieux et arrogant, bien trop familier pour lui, cela dit en passant. Il allait devoir surveiller le temps que passait Sga-9 avec Rodney. Ce diable de Canadien était bien trop contagieux. Il avait déjà vu le même sourire chez Ronon et le résultat était … angoissant.

Il eut à peine le temps de pointer l'entrée de l'église et donner son feu vert, afin que les gardes anglais libèrent le passage, que Julie détala à toute vitesse pour disparaître à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Il en profita pour aller tranquillement remettre l'ordre de libération de Thomas aux soldats Britanniques.

**O**

Julie pénétra dans l'église et plissa les yeux pour s'accoutumer à la légère pénombre qui y régnait, le soleil filtrait par les brèches du toit causées par les attaques alliés. Un nouveau garde s'approcha de la jeune femme et avança une main inquisitrice vers elle.

« Vous avez l'autorisation d'être ici ? » Demanda le jeune homme d'à peine une vingtaine d'années.

« Yep, demandez à vos collègues dehors. Ils ont le papier. »

Julie ne le regardait même pas tandis qu'elle lui répondait, trop occupée à scruter le fond de la nef. Elle ne voyait pas Thomas, qui avait dû changer de place. Les prisonniers avaient l'air complètement abattus et épuisés –non pas qu'elle allait les plaindre, loin de là-, certains discutaient, d'autres dormaient, et les blessés étaient à l'écart sous les soins d'infirmiers Anglais. Coureau bloqua sur la scène.

Elle eut une bouffée d'admiration pour les médecins alliés, forcés de sauver et maintenir les vies de nazis blessés, respectant leur serment d'Hippocrate. _C'était qui ce mec, d'abord ?_ Julie savait qu'elle en aurait été incapable dans leur situation, trop sanguine et subjective. Leur fonction était plus qu'une place ou une vulgaire profession, c'était un véritable sacerdoce. Elle eut une pensée pour le Docteur Beckett qui avait dû, une fois, s'occuper de Geniis restés sur Atlantis après la fameuse tempête et leur invasion. Elle respectait aussi profondément l'Ecossais depuis la lecture de ces rapports de missions.

Ces infirmiers et médecins étaient également des héros, peut-être plus que la jeune militaire et ses congénères, humainement parlant.

Elle siffla une dernière fois devant la scène sous ses yeux et repris ses recherches momentanément interrompues. Recherches qui se trouvèrent encore infructueuses.

« Puta- Crotte de bique ! Où est-ce qu'il est ce boulet ? » Grommela-t-elle, frustrée. « Bon … Bah quand y a plus le choix … »

Elle ne termina pas sa réflexion à haute voix et se mit à beugler dans l'église.

« Thomaaas ! Woooh ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et elle offrit une grimace en excuse, haussant les épaules. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de recommencer.

« Te gènes pas pour répondre, surtout, vieille bique ! C'est pas comme si j'te cherchais depuis des heeeuures ! »

Alors que quelques anglais avançaient pour la faire taire, la jeune métisse stoppa lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette grise se dresser dans la masse de prisonniers, hésitante. C'est quand elle vit le visage incertain et incrédule de Thomas qu'elle laissa échapper un long soupir –elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle retenait son souffle- et avança, toute aussi incertaine.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, comme une débile, elle franchissait les derniers mètres qui la séparaient du père de sa fille. Elle fut stoppée par une main ferme à plat sur sa poitrine –l'homme devait avoir l'habitude de seulement bloquer d'autres hommes.

« Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin. » Avertit un Britannique avant de lui bloquer complètement le passage, l'autre main prudemment posée sur son fusil.

« J'ai le droit de voir un prisonnier, j'ai une autorisation … » Répliqua Julie avant de pointer ses seins. « Et vire ta main de mes nibards ! »

Le soldat grimaça en retirant rapidement la main incriminée, comme s'il venait à peine de s'en rendre compte, mais ne recula pas pour autant.

« J'aimerais voir cette autorisation, Mademoiselle. » Exigea-t-il après avoir repris contenance.

« Julie ? » S'exclama une voix choquée derrière le militaire.

La jeune métisse passa la tête par-dessus l'épaule de l'opportun pour voir la tête ahurie de Thomas.

« J'arrive, deux secondes. J'vais t'expliquer ! » Elle reporta son attention sur le bouclier humain. « Laissez-moi passer, soyez sympa. »

« McNeil ! » Cria une autre voix, inconnue de Coureau, depuis la porte d'entrée. « Laisse-la passer, c'est arrangé ! »

Le dénommé McNeil scruta une dernière fois Julie d'un œil suspicieux avant d'hocher la tête vers ce qui semblait être son supérieur. Et avec cela, il s'écarta et laissa passer la jeune femme avec réticence.

_Pff ! Parano !_

Coureau lui envoya un dernier reniflement dédaigneux et repris sa marche vers le Commandant qui la regardait encore comme si elle venait d'atterrir directement depuis l'espace. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux mais il n'en avait pas été témoin … Pas encore.

Le Capitaine ne s'aventura pas plus parmi les prisonniers allemands et attendis qu'Heinrich termine le reste du chemin. Non pas que les dits prisonniers soient une menace dans le cas immédiat mais ils mettaient Julie quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Thomas, qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette surprise, s'avança timidement vers elle, avant de finir à quelques centimètres de son espace personnel.

« Hey. »

« Hu … _Hallo_. Je … C'est … » Heinrich soupira avant de fermer les yeux pour se reprendre, semblait avoir perdu son français.

Julie grimaça avant de regarder autour d'elle, tout aussi embarrassée que son ami. Elle aurait aimé le retrouver dans un endroit plus calme pour leur éviter de se donner en spectacle de cette manière. Elle l'observa ouvrir les yeux pour la regarder intensément, semblant croire à un rêve, pas encore certain que la jeune femme était là, entière et surtout … _maintenant_, à son époque.

Coureau craqua et laissa libre court à ses pulsions qui lui disaient de se jeter sur l'homme devant elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, l'enlaça fortement, presque désespérément. Thomas mit du temps à adhérer au programme et entoura la taille de la jeune femme avec la même force.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles leur entourage s'évanouit, les laissant seuls, le visage enfouit dans le cou de l'autre. Ils ignorèrent les murmures et les chuchotements, se fichant royalement de ce qui pouvait se dire des deux côtés –ennemis ou alliés- et prenant le temps de réaliser la présence de l'autre.

N'y tenant plus –parce que, ne nous mentons pas, elle y pensait depuis des mois- Julie tourna la tête et captura les lèvres de son amant après avoir envoyé un « _Fuck off_ » mental aux autres occupants de l'église. Un baiser chaste qui allait tourner plus passionné si Heinrich n'avait pas été le plus raisonnable des deux, car Coureau avait déjà ouvert les lèvres et entreprit de le tenter du bout de la langue.

Il s'écarta à contre cœur de la jeune femme, qui lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure, avant de poser le front contre le sien, récupérant une respiration moins anarchique.

Ignorant l'uniforme sale et froissé et les cernes entourant les yeux fatigués de son ami, Julie le trouva aussi beau que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ses prunelles _totalement_ vertes brillaient toujours autant -énergie, malice et intelligence- et ses cheveux châtains habituellement lissés en arrière -comme le demandaient les _forties _(1)- étaient désormais complètement hirsutes, lui donnant un air débauché.

Définitivement son type.

Le type en question la sortie de sa contemplation.

« Comment … ? »

« J'te raconterai, c'est une histoire de ouf. »

« _Ouf_ ? »

« Hu … « Fou ». Excuse-moi, je t'apprendrai le Verlan aussi, si tu veux. Et même l'Anglais, tu vas en avoir besoin sur At … hu, là-bas, quoi. Et puis, aussi, les dernières nouvelles de chez moi, que tu ne sois pas trop largué. Et puis … »

« Julie. »

« Mmh ? »

« Respire. »

« Ouais. »

Ils eurent un rire nerveux quasi simultané. Julie ré-enfouit le nez dans le cou de l'homme blotti contre elle et inspira profondément. Elle n'avait aucune idée, à quel point il avait pu lui manquer. Elle pensait le savoir, sur Atlantis, lorsqu'elle repensait à lui, mais désormais serrée contre lui, son odeur envahissant ses sens, elle se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait plutôt que d'avoir à repartir de nouveau sans Thomas.

Elle sentit deux mains lui caresser le dos et une bouche se nicher dans ses tresses, soufflant de légers « _Shhh_ », apaisant. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle tremblait.

Coureau écarta son visage de la nuque d'Heinrich et porta la main à sa joue avant de la lever devant ses yeux. Ses doigts étaient humides. Elle envoya un sourire timide, penaude, au Commandant qui la regardait toujours chaleureusement.

« C'est con, hein ? » Lâcha-t-elle stupidement, inconsciente des trémolos dans sa voix.

« Non. Pas du tout. »

Il baissa la tête et embrassa chaque joue, comme pour faire disparaître les larmes.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois. Je suis juste contente. »

« Julie. Je sais. » Répondit-il d'une voix amusée, comme si elle le prenait pour un idiot.

Thomas se décida à jeter un regard aux alentours pour jauger les réactions.

Surprise et incrédulité chez les britanniques, dégoût et franche incompréhension chez les germains. _Je les emmerdes. _Il envoya un regard bravache à toute l'assemblée et pris la main _noire_ de la jeune femme _noire _pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Julie l'observait avec un sourire fier. L'attitude du Commandant était hautement puérile mais la jeune métisse était tout aussi puérile alors elle s'en fichait. Elle se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et opta pour un baiser. Étreinte buccale qui dura plus longtemps que la précédente mais fut interrompue par un cri strident.

Les pleurs d'un bébé.

_Oho … Ça m'était sorti de la tête. _

Julie écarquilla les yeux et s'écarta de Thomas pour se tourner vers Johann qui remontait la nef avec sa fille.

« Oh put … Hu … » Elle reporta son attention sur un Heinrich estomaqué. « Tu vas rire. »

Elle lui agrippa la main, passa le garde Anglais qui lui avait barré le passage plus tôt et rejoignit son meilleur ami qui avait calmé la petite brailleuse. Julie eut le vieux réflexe de soupirer de soulagement.

« On peut aller faire ça dehors ? » Murmura-t-elle en anglais à l'intention de Steinbeck.

« _Nein_, même pas en rêve. Ça fait des plombes que j'attends de voir sa tête ! » Répliqua-t-il, l'air comploteur. « Tu fais ça ici ! »

« T'es un crevard, Jo', tu le sais, j'espère ? »

« Ouais, c'est l'effet Sheppard, ça. »

« Hey ! J'entends tout d'ici ! » Cria le concerné depuis l'entrée de l'église.

Coureau et Steinbeck grimacèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur l'attraction actuelle. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Thomas qui regardait le petit groupe avec des yeux ronds.

La joie de retrouver sa Française était passée et il avait maintenant l'air d'avoir été invité à une Birthday Party d'Hitler en personne. Julie pouffa bêtement avant de faire la grimace … Ce n'était même pas drôle.

Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, l'air stupéfait et horrifié sur les traits de Thomas disparu alors qu'il scrutait le petit être humain gigotant sur le torse de Johann, dans son porte-bébé. C'était comme si le Commandant prenait enfin conscience de la signification de sa vision.

Et Coureau vit un sourire niais et totalement _stupide _apparaitre sur le visage de l'officier Allemand.

« C'est à moi ? » Demanda-t-il bêtement d'une voix quasi inaudible.

« Non, c'est Obama. » Lança sarcastiquement Julie en roulant des yeux.

« Qui ça ? » Fit Thomas sans quitter sa fille des yeux, totalement paralysé.

« Le président Américain, je t'ai montré une photo et … Oh, bouse de yak ! Thomas, reviens parmi nous ! »

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et secoua légèrement, ignorant l'air goguenard de Johann qui se délectait. Lui qui attendait de voir la tête de son compatriote, il était loin d'être déçu et jubilait. Heinrich, lui, sursauta en sentant le contact de la jeune femme et se tourna vers elle.

« Ça va ? J'appelle un médecin ou … »

« Il est à moi ? »

« Elle. »

« C'est une fille. » Attesta bêtement Thomas.

Se faisant la réflexion qu'elle avait choisi un total ahuri comme compagnon de vie, Julie soupira lourdement avant de récupérer sa fille des bras de Steinbeck pour la bercer et s'occuper un peu en attendant que l'ahuri en question redescende sur Terre. Elle aperçut le Colonel Sheppard observer la scène depuis l'entrée, l'air attendri. Il semblait sincèrement partager le bonheur dégageant des trois personnes entourant la petite fille.

Et Julie en ressentit une certaine fierté. A partir de là, elle savait que quoi qu'il se passerait, elle aurait son patron derrière eux, veillant. Malgré les nombreuses farces et blagues lourdingues dont elle avait pu être l'objet, elle devrait penser à remercier son supérieur pour ce qu'il avait pu faire pour elle et sa fille. A cette pensée, elle ressentit une pointe de culpabilité en resongeant à son plan qu'elle avait monté sans le mettre dans la confidence. Bien sûr qu'il l'aurait appuyé, elle avait été idiote de penser le contraire …

Une voix timide la sortie de sa rêverie.

« Je peux la prendre ? »

_Oooh la question à la con. _Coureau secoua la tête, atterrée, et ne fit aucune réflexion avant de tendre sa fille à son père qui récupéra précieusement le paquet, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Voyant le soldat _gagatiser _progressivement, Julie se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour partager un court fou-rire.

Thomas était inconscient de leurs moqueries, aussi affectueuses soient-elles, tant il était plongé dans les traits de sa fille qui gazouillait dans ses bras.

« Comment tu t'appelles, _Liebling _(2) ? » Demanda-t-il tendrement à l'enfant couleur café qui n'était pas en âge de répondre.

« Hu … Ouais. A propos de ça … » Entama Julie qui avait entendu et stoppé net ses ricanements avec Johann. « Elle s'appelle pas. »

« Elle ne s'appelle pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Le nom d'un môme, ça se trouve à deux. Je n'ai pas trouvé juste de choisir sans toi et en ton nom. » Expliqua-t-elle, penaude.

Cela lui valut un sourire d'autant plus niais que Coureau aurait habituellement qualifié de stupide mais qu'elle trouvait désormais –parce que c'était Thomas Heinrich- adorable.

« On trouvera ensemble, dans ce cas. » Répondit-il avant de se pencher pour embrasser la jeune mère, nichant le bébé entre leurs corps.

Le moment aurait pu demeurer idyllique si Johann Steinbeck n'avait pas été présent.

« Les gens nous regarde _chelou_. C'était une fausse bonne idée de pas sortir, finalement. »

Julie Coureau grogna contre les lèvres de Thomas Heinrich qui ricana à la réaction de la Française.

**OoO**

(1) « 1940's » (Parce que j'aime bien l'expression, c'est rigolo et puis crotte, d'abord :p lol)

(2) « Chérie », « Ma chérie », « Amour » et plein d'autres équivalents (Comme vous voulez, c'est plutôt subjectif)


	8. Scène VII

_Je suis pas là demain alors je vous poste la suite ce soir ;)_

_Une bonne douche écossaise, navrée :s Il faisait pas beau et froid quand j'ai écrit la deuxième partie ...  
_

_Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, comme toujours ! ;)_

* * *

°°o°° **Scène VII.** °°o°°

* * *

**Atlantis, 2013.**

_Présent … _

« Bon, on recommence … Elizabeth Weir ? »

Thomas Heinrich, assis en tailleur sur le lit de Julie Coureau, plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il avait la réponse sur le bout de la langue. A sa décharge, la soirée était bien entamée et il était fatigué.

Ils avaient atterri sur la célèbre cité perdue –l'esprit du Commandant ne parvenait pas encore à se détacher du mythe renommé- la veille au soir. Ils s'étaient installés dans les quartiers de la jeune Française et Thomas avait à peine eut le temps d'être présenté au personnel principal qu'il était partit s'écrouler sur le lit précédemment cité, épuisé par le voyage dans le _Dédale_.

Au lendemain matin, Julie lui avait fait une visite personnalisée (_Coureau's Special Atlantis Tour)_, autant dire qu'Heinrich en avait pris plein la vue … Puis, le Capitaine avait passé l'après-midi à _enseigner_ son nouvel environnement à l'officier Allemand. Personnel de l'expédition, technologie Ancienne et Terrienne, Alliés, Ennemis … Et beaucoup d'autres.

Il réprima le frisson de dégoût qui menaçait de l'envahir au souvenir des présentations avec la race ennemie que les Atlantes appelaient _Wraith_. Le pire avait été sans conteste les photographies et la description détaillée de leur "régime alimentaire".

Avec tout cela, Thomas sentait une migraine se pointer dangereusement.

« Hum … La dirigeante de l'expédition. Ça je le sais. » Reprit-il après avoir récupéré ses esprits.

Il vit Julie acquiescer et un vague geste de la main lui indiqua de développer. Il avait la sensation de se retrouver en pleines révisions pour un examen.

« Huhu, Américaine, femme politique … »

« Nope. »

« Oh oui, Diplomate, pardon. Et proche du Colonel Sheppard et du Docteur McKay, sorti du cadre professionnel. »

« Est-ce qu'elle a le gène ? »

« Hu, je … »

« Laisse, on y reviendra. Bon, ça le fait. T'as situé le personnage, tu connaitras la femme en travaillant ici. »

Julie lui envoya un clin d'œil et le récompensa de sa bonne réponse avec un baiser sur la joue. La jeune femme réarrangea le bazar de papiers sur son couvre-lit –collection de rapports et divers dossiers, gracieusement prêtée par la dite Docteur Weir- et posa les mains sur ses cuisses croisées en tailleur.

« Tiens, comme tu le mentionne, histoire de voir si tu savais de qui tu parlais ... Rodney McKay ? »

Thomas pris une grande inspiration et fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Ces gens étaient à connaître, d'après Julie. Chefs de départements, chefs d'équipe et _tutti quanti_. Il en avait rencontré certains –comme le concerné du moment- mais il avait de la peine à se remémorer tout le monde dans un si court laps de temps.

L'officier avait vraiment mal à la tête.

« Hum … Scientifique. » Il vit Julie grimacer. « _Chef _Scientifique ? » La jeune femme acquiesça. « Canadien, membre de l'équipe de … d'exploration du Colonel Sheppard. »

« Yep. Bien joué. » Un nouveau clin d'œil. « Sheppard, tu connais, on va le passer. Mmh … Evan Lorne ? »

« Oh, facile. Le Major Lorne est Américain, Chef de la sécurité et second du Colonel. Je m'adresse à lui si Sheppard n'est pas disponible. »

« Quelle branche ? »

_Grumpf. _Un piège. Ce fut au tour du Commandant de grimacer.

« Air Force ? » Tenta-t-il.

« Raté, c'est un Marine. » (1) Thomas jura dans sa barbe. « S'il pilote un jumper c'est parce que c'est l'un des rares à avoir l'ATA. »

A la mine perdue et aux yeux vides de son compagnon, le Capitaine décida d'abandonner temporairement cette partie sur le gène des Anciens. Elle récupéra un des nombreux dossiers qui jonchaient son lit et l'ouvrit. Elle passerait à la technologie après sa dernière question sur le personnel atlante.

« Carson Beckett ? »

« Médecin en chef, Écossais, proche du Docteur McKay. »

« Bingo ! » Thomas lui envoya un grand sourire. Ce petit jeu était amusant. « Tu peux me parler de la porte des étoiles ? »

_Un peu plus compliqué. _Le jeu se corsait. Un sourire crispé et il se lança.

« Cette chose immense et circulaire dans la pièce principale ? »

« Huhu, bien tenté. » Rit Julie, exigeant plus d'informations.

« Vous vous en servez pour voyager de planète en planète. » Hochement de tête français. « Conçue par les bâtisseurs de cette cité, il me semble. » Approbation de Julie. « C'est un peu votre principal outil de travail, ici, et … » Soupir. « La seule chose que j'ai retenue des explications de ce scientifique … »

Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. Julie l'interrogea du regard, dans l'expectative.

« Un p'tit bonhomme avec les cheveux complètement ébouriffés ... » La jeune métisse haussa les épaules et il claqua impatiemment des doigts. « Oh allons, Julie, tu étais là, tu traduisais ! »

Nouvelle mine de bulot rejeté par la mer chez Coureau.

« Une tête de petit savant fou, il a des lunettes et je ne parles pas l'anglais mais j'ai bien entendu son accent ... »

« Aaah, le Docteur Zelenka ! »

« Oui, c'est ça … »

Thomas poussa un soupir de soulagement, c'était laborieux. Julie émit un petit éclat de rire avant de lui enjoindre de reprendre où il voulait en venir avec un baiser et un geste de la main.

« Oui, donc, la seule chose que j'ai retenue de ses explications à propos de cette _stargate _c'est « trou de verre » … Honnêtement, Julie, quel être humain normalement constitué est capable de comprendre et de décrire ce qu'est un « trou de verre » ? C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'entends cette expression ! »

Soupir et sourire navré de la jeune métisse.

« Ouais, t'as raison, moi non plus j'ai jamais rien pigé … Laisse béton, pour celui-là. On n'a pas besoin de savoir comment ça marche pour passer dedans. » Un autre clin d'œil et Thomas pouffa. « Hu … Jumper ? »

_Du gâteau, _pensa le militaire qu'était Thomas. Il sourit, reconnaissant.

« Les chasseurs aériens que j'ai vu dans votre hangar. Militarisés, équipés de drones, conçus pour passer la porte des étoiles. Furtifs et très rapides. Servent également de transport de troupes. »

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi mais il savait que sa compagne adorait lorsqu'il utilisait ce genre de termes.

« Héhé … Je te kiffe, toi. »

Le Commandant lui envoya un regard confus, ne comprenant pas bien l'expression. Julie, trouvant étonnement cela adorable comme tout chez cet homme, le rassura en se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres. Okay, en ce qui concernait ce petit briefing, le soldat comprenait ce qu'il voulait bien comprendre, mais la jeune femme n'allait pas juger étant donné qu'elle n'était pas différente.

Le contact des lèvres douces et fermes contre les siennes lui fit actuellement oublier les dossiers qui l'entouraient et elle laissa glisser la chemise jaune qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps à venir pour perfectionner les connaissances de leur nouvel habitant atlante, de toute façon.

Soupirant d'aise, la jeune métisse enlaça les épaules de son compagnon et entrouvrit les lèvres pour sentir avec satisfaction une langue inquisitrice entrer en contact avec la sienne. Doux et langoureux, le baiser changea et devint passionné et affamé. Julie sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches –sous son t-shirt, malin le garçon- pour la distraire avec de légères caresses prodigués par des pouces baladeurs.

Coureau laissa glisser ses mains des larges épaules pour venir agripper l'avant de sa veste bleue et noir. L'uniforme militaire d'Atlantis sur Thomas Heinrich était la chose la plus sexy que Julie n'ait jamais vue … Et elle qualifiait habituellement cette tenue d'ingrate.

Son opinion avait changé radicalement après l'essai de la dite tenue sur l'homme qu'elle avait actuellement décidé de gravir, assise sur ses cuisses …

_Excellente diversion, Tom. _Pensa la jeune métisse en captant un dossier jaune du coin de l'œil, lui rappelant le travail actuel à faire. Elle s'en fichait … Ils avaient tout leur temps. _Mmmh …_ Julie ronronnait comme un chat auquel on gratterait le ventre. Les lèvres verrouillées à ses jumelles, la jeune femme avait poussé son compagnon, qui lui caressait désormais le dos, à s'allonger afin qu'elle puisse littéralement _s'étaler _sur lui.

_De toute façon, si je l'étouffe, il va me le dire … Tant pis pour lui, j'suis bien, là. _

Elle entendit Thomas glousser légèrement alors que quelques une de ses tresses chatouillaient le visage de l'homme et Julie répondit en souriant contre ses lèvres. Ce fut justement lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains agripper délicieusement ses fesses que son nid douillet s'écroula autour d'elle.

Sous la forme d'une _saloperie _de radio qui décida de s'amuser à crépiter dans son oreillette.

_/ Capitaine Coureau, Commandant Heinrich. C'est le Docteur Beckett. Vous pouvez venir récupérer Nola à l'infirmerie. /_

Julie grogna furieusement en se redressant d'un coup sec, surprenant le pauvre Thomas qui s'était figé et la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

/ Bien reçu, Doc'. On arrive. A tout de suite. /

L'Allemand l'interrogea du regard et le Capitaine soupira de frustration avant de lui expliquer.

Ce qui lui valut de tomber du lit tant le Commandant, dans sa précipitation, s'était relevé trop vite. Le gros « _Boum_ » qui résonna dans la pièce surprit ses deux occupants.

« Ça va ? » S'enquit-il, inquiet, son excitation précédente ayant complètement rechuté. Julie pouvait constater que la bosse aux devants de son treillis avait disparu et elle gémit de dépit, davantage frustrée.

« Yep … » Répondit-elle tout de même en se levant, se frottant le bas du dos. « Faut pas paniquer comme ça, c'était juste un vaccin et quelques examens de routine à faire pour son p'tit rhume. Elle va bien … »

Il soupira, se sentant ridicule.

« _Ja_, je sais … Excuses-moi. »

« Huhu … Pas grave. Te prends pas la tête. Par contre, pour mon dos, j'veux bien un bisou. »

Elle appuya sa requête avec une grimace de douleur et frotta une fois de plus la zone atteinte –pas si douloureuse que cela, au passage-, projetant l'image la plus pitoyable qu'elle pouvait utiliser. Et comme attendu, Thomas se fit pardonner cette blessure de guerre avec un baiser très alléchant avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

Ce qui n'arrangea pas la frustration de la jeune Française.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle s'adressa à la chambre vide en souriant.

« N'empêche, c'est classe, « Nola » … »

Bel hommage, également.

**O**

**Quelque part entre la Terre et Atlantis, (1944-2013).**

**Dédale.**

_Deux semaines plus tôt …_

« Ow ! Sur quoi est-ce que je suis assis, là ? » Râla Thomas Heinrich qui s'installait sur la couche avec sa fille et un biberon.

Oups … Julie Coureau grimaça en lorgnant sur l'ordinateur portable qui dépassait de dessous le postérieur –ô combien agréable pour le Capitaine- de son compagnon. Elle entendit le bébé gazouiller dans ce qui ressemblait à un rire alors que la petite fille voyait son père se tortiller comme un verre de terre.

La jeune métisse jeta un œil par la petite baie vitrée qui ne laissait pas grand-chose à voir hormis cette étrange myriade de couleur dans l'hyperespace. Ils seraient bientôt de retour chez eux … Enfin, « chez elle » serait plus approprié mais Atlantis deviendrait bientôt le domicile permanent de Thomas, également.

« Lève-toi un peu. » Fit-elle en se penchant vers lui pour attraper le bord de l'ordinateur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant l'appareil rectangulaire s'extraire de sous son séant.

« Mon ordi … J'te montrerai comment ça marche. Tu devras t'en servir, de toute façon. »

Elle déposa l'item sur une tablette et prit place aux côtés de son amant pour l'observer nourrir leur fille. La petite tétait joyeusement sa dose de lait, inconsciente de son entourage hormis du liquide exquis qui descendait délicieusement dans son estomac.

« T'as réfléchi ? »

« A propos … ? » S'enquit Heinrich qui ne quittait pas sa fille des yeux.

La lumière se fit dans son esprit assez rapidement et il se tourna vers Julie. La jeune femme vit son compagnon sourire mais capta une lueur de tristesse qui passait dans ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils.

La lueur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue alors que Thomas ouvrait la bouche.

« Nola ou Sarah. Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu avais peut-être d'autres idées ? » Fit-il nonchalamment.

Trop nonchalant pour le Commandant Heinrich. Julie eut une sensation de malaise qu'elle ne put expliquer mais répondit tout de même, souriante. Ces noms étaient plutôt jolis … même si ces choix étaient étonnants, considérant les origines et l'époque de celui qui les avait sélectionné.

« Ils sont cool. J'aime bien. On peut même prendre les deux, si tu veux, ça me plairait. Tu sais, prénom, deuxième prénom … » La jeune métisse s'interrompit et se racla la gorge. « D'où ça t'est venu ? » Demanda-t-elle enfin, hésitante.

Son compagnon évitait étrangement son regard et Coureau réalisa qu'ils ne se connaissaient finalement pas encore très bien. Après tout, ils n'avaient passé que quelques semaines ensemble … depuis le jour de leur rencontre.

Ils devaient avoir des tas de choses à découvrir l'un sur l'autre. Et cette histoire de prénoms rendait Julie mal à l'aise et se rappelant de la douleur qu'elle avait repérée, cachée derrière les yeux verts, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir sur l'homme qui les avait choisi et son passé.

Thomas refusait toujours de la regarder et se concentrait sur sa fille qui buvait toujours avidement. La jeune Française décida de lui laisser du temps, autant qu'il en aurait besoin. Et s'il ne voulait pas en parler, elle ne le forcerait pas.

Quoique, s'il avait voulu que Julie restât dans l'ignorance, il n'aurait pas abordé ces deux prénoms qui avaient alourdi l'atmosphère de la pièce, n'est-ce pas ?

« J'ai connu une femme à Hambourg. »

Julie sursauta violemment, franchement surprise. Elle mit quelques secondes à réagir et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami, lui intimant ainsi de continuer et lui promettant de ni l'interrompre, ni le bousculer.

« Elle avait une fille de cinq ans … » Les yeux toujours sur sa fille qu'il berçait désormais, Thomas prit une profonde inspiration. « Sarah et Nola Muhlstein. Sarah a été la première personne que j'ai aimé … J'ai considéré Nola comme ma propre fille à la seconde où Sarah me l'a présenté. Son père avait perdu la vie. Pneumonie, je crois … »

Les doigts de Coureau se crispèrent involontairement sur l'épaule du Commandant qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, plongé dans ses souvenirs visiblement douloureux. La jeune Française intégrait petit à petit les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son compagnon alors qu'il devenait silencieux et …

_Clic, clic, clic … _Julie poussa un soupir tremblant alors que le puzzle s'assemblait.

« Muhlstein. » Murmura la jeune métisse.

_Non de Dieu …_

Elle n'avait aucun besoin de demander à son ami pourquoi cette idylle s'était terminée ... ou comment.

« C'était un nom juif allemand … » Indiqua-t-elle inutilement, comme pour combler le silence oppressant. D'ailleurs, Heinrich ne prit pas la peine de confirmer.

Sa poitrine se serra alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur le père de sa fille. Elle sentait ses yeux la brûler mais ne laissa pas l'émotion faire couler les larmes, ce n'était pas à elle de craquer, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle devait rester solide pour l'homme, à ses côtés, qui revivait sans doute un cauchemar dans sa tête.

Coureau avait la furieuse suspicion que le Germain avait choisi son camp définitivement à la disparition de ces deux figures apparemment tant aimées.

Elle envahit son espace personnel et avança une main hésitante qui finit par se poser sur celle du Commandant, toujours immobile, les yeux fixé sur le bébé endormi. Julie n'avait même pas remarqué que sa fille avait fini de manger, fait son rot et succombé au sommeil. Trop occupée à partager une peine passée et inconnue d'elle-même.

Thomas avait visiblement terminé, n'en racontant pas davantage, et Julie respecta son choix. Elle en savait assez, de toute façon.

Elle était totalement incapable d'imaginer ce que son amant avait dû vivre mais elle décida qu'elle serait là s'il décidait de s'écrouler maintenant.

Après plusieurs minutes –qui semblèrent une éternité à la jeune femme- d'un silence insupportablement lourd, Julie décida de tester le son de sa voix.

« Thomas … »

Tiens, les trémolos étaient de retour. Le Capitaine se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix et reprendre contenance.

« Tu veux que … »

« Ça va aller, Julie. Ne t'inquiète pas. » L'interrompit Heinrich qui était revenu de son voyage temporel mental.

Il lui offrit un faible sourire, se voulant rassurant.

« Je suis désolée. » Se sentit obliger d'énoncer Julie.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Le Commandant était clairement confus à l'aveu de la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle se sentait navrée pour lui et ce n'était visiblement pas ce qu'il voulait. Coureau décida de laisser tomber cette idée, se sentant stupide de l'avoir formulée à haute voix. Thomas n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête avant de prendre sa fille pour aller la coucher dans son couffin, à côté de leur couche. Elle revint s'assoir aux côté de son ami et le pris dans ses bras pour lui offrir un baiser.

Étonnamment, considérant son état d'esprit actuel, l'homme lui répondit et retourna l'étreinte de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sourit en s'écartant légèrement de lui pour porter son attention sur leur fille.

« Nola Sarah. »

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Thomas, ce ne fut pas l'humidité dans les yeux verts qu'elle repéra immédiatement mais le sourire rayonnant de son porteur.

Finalement, Julie sourit aussi.

« Ils sont classes. »

**OoO**

(1) USAF ou Marines, d'où il sort le Evan : franchement, je ne m'en rappelle absolument pas. Mais bon, AU, hein … je fais ce que je veux ! xD Didi ? Un petit éclaircissement, peut-être ? :D

**_Okay, désolée, c'était vraiment pas marrant sur la fin ... Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je déprimait sur plein de trucs et puis il faisait gris et il pleuvait et ... Okay j'ai compris, je quitte le pays ! Contentes ? _**

**_Moi aussi je vous aime :p A lundi prochain, les filles ! Bizzz' !  
_**


	9. Scène VIII

_Voilà la suite, comme toujours promis chaque lundi ;)) Même s'il fait pas beau ... :,(  
_

_**Note: **La deuxième partie contient quelques dialogues en anglais. C'est pas garanti "grammaire impeccable" hein. J'ai pas de bêta pour la langue de Shakespeare, moi :,(  
Bref, donc dialogues que je n'ai pas traduit car ce chapitre est écrit du point de vue de Thomas (non anglophone). Donc, pour jouer le jeu, le lecteur ne doit pas tout comprendre (__comme Tommy)__. Au pire, faites semblant, sinon c'est pas drôle. :p  
Après, je vois dans les stats que j'ai des lecteurs dans des pays anglophones et ça ... Bah, ça gâche un peu tout :( xD Au pire, faites genre vous comprenez pas, okay ? Merci, sympa, vous êtes géniaux, je m'en souviendrai lol  
_

_A part ça, je vous souhaite toujours une bonne lecture ! _

_A la semaine prochaine ! :D_

* * *

°°o°° **Scène VIII** °°o°°

* * *

**Atlantis, 2013.**

Julie babillait depuis plus d'une heure –la bouche pleine, messieurs dames- assise au mess, en compagnie d'une partie de son équipe et de Thomas qui étaient forcés d'écouter le cours d'Histoire –_très_ personnalisé- de la jeune Française qui dispensait son « savoir » auprès du Commandant.

L'officier entendait des discours et des descriptions complètes d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi pourvu que cela concerne, peu ou prou, les avancées terriennes des soixante-dix dernières années rajoutées à des récits de la, ô combien fascinante, galaxie de Pégase …

« … dont sont originaires Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex. Respectivement Athos et Satéda. C'est des aliens, en fait, mais ils sont super sympas … M'sieur Dex fout les jetons au premier abord, j'te l'accorde, mais faut pas s'y fier. En plus il est _hypra_ canon … J'te l'avais déjà expliqué, tout ça, j'crois. Okay, j'me répète, en fait … »

Une nouvelle bouchée de ce qui ressemblait à des haricots verts et Coureau reprit son interminable monologue. Et ce manège durait depuis trois jours …

Thomas soupira bruyamment, s'attirant un sourire compatissant d'Andrea Sanchez et un ricanement de Johann Steinbeck –les deux autres membres, scientifiques, étaient retenus aux laboratoires par leur tyran de chef. Il appréciait l'unité de Julie ... Pardon, l'équipe d'exploration interplanétaire du Capitaine Coureau.

Thomas sourit, ils avaient tous été très accueillants, même adorables. Le Commandant pourrait presque déjà se sentir chez lui ... Cependant, hormis Sga-9 et le cercle de dirigeants qu'il avait rencontré, Thomas avait eu quelques appréhensions en ce qui concernait la "Communauté allemande d'Atlantis", comme se plaisait à l'appeler le jeune Johann. Heinrich craignait au départ qu'il ne soit assez mal accueilli par ses compatriotes du nouveau siècle -tout comme le dit Johann à leur rencontre- mais Steinbeck et Coureau l'avaient rassuré, ils n'étaient pas tous comme le Lipsien.

Ce qui le ramena à un autre type de population, plus délicat. Y avait-il des Juifs sur Atlantis ? Thomas voulait faire bonne impression auprès de _tous_ les membres de cette expédition et il ne voudrait pas que ses origines lui portent préjudice -même s'il pensait tristement que ce serait sans doute justifié ... Il ne partageait pas cette idée avec sa compagne, il ne tenait pas à mourir, merci bien.

Il entendit un gloussement venant de son compatriote et le contraste de ce son avec ses pensées moroses le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

Thomas se farcissait les cours de sa _bien-aimée _Française -qu'il avait pour le moment envie d'étrangler- depuis son arrivée dans la cité et il n'avait pas eu cinq minutes pour découvrir les nouvelles technologies et divers armements _extrêmement _intéressants que le Colonel Sheppard avait promis de lui montrer.

Tout en se demandant si l'Américain n'avait pas -par chance- quelques corvées à confier à sa subordonnée, il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, celle-ci posée dans la paume de sa main, l'air très attentif si ce n'était son sourire crispé. On lui avait dit qu'il voyagerait dans le temps et qu'il partirait vivre dans le futur. On lui avait dit qu'il irait refaire sa vie et poursuivre sa carrière dans une autre galaxie. On lui avait dit qu'il en prendrait plein la vue …

Il en prenait surtout plein les oreilles et il ne voyait rien _du tout_, nom de Dieu !

Il vit les deux autres militaires contemporains de Julie s'excuser et prétexter un entrainement dans la salle de tir … Quelle chance. Il n'en cru pas un mot mais laissa la jeune métisse leur faire un vague signe de la main, les ignorer ensuite totalement, puis reprendre son discours sur …

_Scheiβe, j'ai arrêté de l'écouter._

« Hu … »

« Merkel, en fait, je t'explique. Elle a mis en place des mesures, j'y connais rien en économie mais j'vais faire ce que je peux … Si tu veux, au niveau des banques … »

« Excuse-moi. Qui ? »

« Angela Merkel … » Thomas vit qu'il s'était fait totalement _grillé_ en captant le soupir d'exaspération de sa Française. « La chancelière ! »

Froncement de sourcils chez le Commandant.

« La tienne espèce de gland ! »

« Le chancelier est une femme ? »

Il vit Julie croiser les bras sur la table et son dos se raidir. Yep, la position la plus défensive chez le Capitaine. Oups …

« Huhu … Et alors ? Un commentaire à faire, peut-être ? »

« Hu … » Thomas réfléchis plus vite que son ombre et oublia son étonnement.

_Nouvelle époque, nouvelle époque, nouvelle époque … Je peux y arriver !_

« Absolument pas … Enfin, si ! C'est … exceptionnel. » Deux yeux bleus se plissèrent et il s'empressa de rajouter : « Je veux dire que c'est une avancée sociale très intéressante. Par rapport … à … aux mentalités … générales et … »

Il finit sur un soupir mais le petit sourire attendri sur les lèvres de sa compagne lui indiqua qu'il avait réussi à passer outre ses préjugés … Ce qui lui provoqua certaines appréhensions. Il avait encore des restes de l'éducation de son époque qu'il devrait mettre à la poubelle s'il voulait survivre au vingt-et-unième siècle, ce qui n'était pas le plus facile lorsque l'on approchait la quarantaine.

Et puis, qui sait … Une femme à la tête d'un pays c'était différent mais pas forcément mal, n'est-ce pas ? Il faudrait déjà qu'il connaisse le style de cette Merkel pour qu'il se fasse une idée solide.

« Quelle politique mène-t-elle, exactement ? »

Il vit cette fois Julie faire une légère grimace … La jeune métisse n'était apparemment pas du même bord que la chanceli_ère _–il va s'y faire, il va s'y faire-, puis Coureau leva l'index pour l'agiter devant lui.

« Ça n'a absolument aucun rapport ! » Lança-t-elle défensivement ... l'essence même de la mauvaise foi.

Heinrich ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le féminisme de sa compagne et porta son verre de Coca à ses lèvres pour une gorgée. Il n'avait pas pu en boire _du tout _pendant la Guerre. Il avait seulement compris que toutes marques américaines étaient interdites, ce qui était totalement rageant quand il y repensait … Parce qu'il adorait ce truc, vraiment.

Pensée qu'il n'avait jamais osé partager à ses supérieurs, il tenait à la vie, merci beaucoup. Il plongea son regard dans le fond de son verre et, sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, ses pensées divaguèrent vers sa fille.

Ils avaient confié Nola Sarah à cette Teyla Emmagan, dont Julie lui parlait sans arrêt -la Française admirait visiblement beaucoup l'extraterrestre ... Extraterrestre qui aurait très bien pu être originaire de la Terre, Thomas s'y serait facilement trompé.

La jeune femme avait également un petit garçon, Torren. Adorable, l'avait trouvé Thomas. La Pégasienne avait gracieusement accepté de s'occuper de Nola pour la journée afin de laisser son père travailler à son intégration sur Atlantis. Puis l'Athosienne avait suggéré que son fils pourrait être ravi d'avoir une nouvelle compagne de jeu sur la cité, même si l'enfant était un peu plus âgé que la petite fille.

Heinrich sourit, il récupérait son bout de chou d'ici cinq heures.

Oups, les lèvres de la jeune Française recommençaient à bouger. Il avait une fois de plus cessé de l'écouter.

« … avec la Crise. Mais c'est vrai qu'on va un peu vite. On va reprendre doucement à la fin de la Guerre parce que t'as eu le temps d'en voir qu'une partie. J'te montrerai une série, là-dessus, elle est _mortelle _! C'est « Frères d'Armes » (1), elle déchire et en plus t'apprends plein de trucs … Et aussi la fin dans le Pacifique, avec Hiroshima et tout. »

Haussement de sourcil chez Thomas.

« La bombe atomique … »

Et là, Julie s'arrêta d'un seul coup, rendue muette par une force invisible.

« Hu ... »

Le Commandant, qui avait finalement décidé de prêté un peu d'attention à ce que la militaire lui disait, fronça les sourcils, alerté en voyant la lueur de malaise passer dans les yeux bleus de la jeune métisse.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser cette réaction, Coureau se racla la gorge et changea immédiatement d'attitude … et de sujet de conversation.

« Tuuu … re-veux des haricots verts ? » Fit-elle, l'air de rien, en pointant son assiette avec une fourchette.

« Julie … » Appela Thomas. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette bombe ? »

« J'sais pas. Pas au courant … T'es sûr tu re-veux pas des haricots ? C'est pas vraiment des haricots en fait. Des légumes négociés, en échange de médocs … avec un peuple très sympa, d'ailleurs. »

Julie hocha la tête pour souligner ses dires. Thomas ne voulait pas la laisser pas s'en tirer aussi facilement, elle en avait trop dit ou pas assez.

Il pressentait quelque chose d'assez moche, à en juger par le comportement de sa compagne. Et s'il était honnête, il devenait plus qu'agacé par l'attitude sur-protectrice de sa Française ...

Il n'était plus un enfant sensible et innocent face aux réalités du monde depuis bien longtemps, _nom d'un chien_ !

« Que s'est-il passé au Japon ? » Relança le Commandant, pressant.

« A la fin des négociations, ils nous ont tous invités à un banquet. Le truc de dingue que c'était ! »

« Julie. »

« Sans blague, si t'avais été là … La pisse de chat qu'on appelle bière sur Terre, à côté de ce qu'ils nous ont servi, mon gars … » Elle secoua la main énergiquement au souvenir de la liqueur que les Alvekiens leur avaient présenté.

« Que s'est-il passé là-bas, Julie ? » S'impatienta Thomas qui commençait à paniquer.

Il sentait bien le malaise et la gêne de la jeune femme qui poursuivait pour couvrir il ne savait quoi.

« Du p'tit lait ! Par contre, dis, tu feras gaffe si je peux t'en avoir … Deux verres et c'est le coma éthylique ! » Exagéra-t-elle pour conclure. « Bon, il y avait un rituel un peu _chelou_ au début, genre pour sceller l'amitié entre nos deux peuples mais à part ça, c'était super cool. »

« Nom d'un chien, Julie ! »

Il lui agrippa fortement le bras, s'attirant un « _yelp !_ » de surprise. Au lieu d'une expression de stupeur ou d'outrage quant à son geste telle qu'il l'attendait, le visage de la jeune métisse arborait une grimace embarrassée, presque mortifiée ... ou effrayée ?

Julie Coureau n'avait jamais l'_air_ effrayée -elle pouvait l'être, facilement même, mais ne le montrait pas-, surtout pas à cause de _Thomas_. Il fronça les sourcils, incertain quant à ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de la militaire. Choqué, également.

Quelles horreurs lui cachait-elle, encore ?

« _Captain_ _Coureau_ ! » Appela-t-on en anglais dans leurs dos.

Avec une frustration plus qu'évidente, il vit très nettement l'intense soulagement baigner les traits de sa compagne.

_Sauvée par le gong, comme on dit ici.  
_

Il se retourna pour invectiver leur intrus et s'arrêta net en voyant le Docteur McKay, sachant pertinemment que ses récriminations seraient totalement incomprises du Canadien.

Il n'entendit pas la question de Julie, concentré sur le grand sourire rayonnant que celle-ci arborait, puis décida de prêter une oreille alors que le scientifique ouvrait la bouche, une expression pincée et impatiente sur le visage.

« _I need you and Commandant Heinrich in my lab … now. » _

Et ce fut tout. Le scientifique n'attendit pas la réponse de la jeune femme et tourna les talons pour rejoindre la porte de sortie aussi vite qu'il était entré –en trombe, cela dit en passant.

« J'adore ce mec. » Entendit-il Julie prononcer derrière lui et il se retourna pour l'interroger du regard, sourcil haussé.

Il ne pensa pas à lui demander pourquoi elle lui disait cela. Quoiqu'il se doutât que la jeune femme était reconnaissante de cette interruption. En ce qui le concernait, il avait un peu de mal avec le Canadien qui était un peu spécial et qui se prenait un peu pour le roi d'Angleterre ... (2)

Il ne formula pas cette pensée devant sa compagne qui semblait admirer le roi en question.

« On doit aller aux laboratoires. » L'informa Coureau.

« C'est ce qu'il a dit ? Je croyais qu'il te réprimandait. »

« Ouais … C'est McKay, ça. T'inquiète, tu vas t'y faire. A part ça, il déboîte. »

« Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas contacté par radio ? »

« Je l'ai coupée … » Elle n'expliqua pas davantage et désigna son assiette du doigt.

Il sourit, amusé, il avait déjà expérimenté une Julie Coureau interrompue en plein repas ou arrachée à sa précieuse nourriture par une urgence. Seulement, ce Docteur McKay semblait mordre autant qu'elle … Si ce n'était beaucoup plus. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû le forcer à faire cet aller-retour entre son laboratoire et la cafétéria.

Il entendit la jeune femme lui signaler qu'ils devraient quitter le mess pour aller voir ce que leur voulait le scientifique. Idée qu'il trouva ingénieuse. Et puis, il était lui-même intrigué, il se demandait pourquoi sa présence était requise dans les laboratoires de la cité perdue …

_Plutôt « retrouvée », maintenant._

Il pouffa bêtement à sa blague ras-des-pâquerettes et s'attira un regard curieux du Capitaine, inquisition qu'il chassa d'un sourire et d'un chaste baiser alors qu'ils entraient dans un couloir …

Il en avait complètement oublié ses interrogations, l'angoisse ressentie pendant le déjeuner et le malaise évident de Julie.

**O**

« _Oh … Sir ? What's up ?_ » Entendit Thomas venant de Julie en entrant dans le laboratoire.

Il comprit tout de même le premier mot et suivit le regard de la Française pour, effectivement, trouver le Colonel Sheppard près du plan de travail du Docteur McKay. Bureau sur lequel traînaient des papiers, plusieurs tasses de cafés, l'un de ces « ordinateurs portables » dont lui avait parlé Coureau et d'autres objets inconnus –sans doute ces fameux _artéfacts_ extraterrestres que les Atlantes ramenaient de leurs missions.

Il rata la réponse du Colonel alors qu'il faisait courir son regard sur toute la pièce … Yep, un véritable laboratoire, avec toute une équipe de ce que Julie appelait des « Geeks ». Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce terme, cela dit en passant.

« _Commandant, come here._ » Entendit-il derrière son dos, qu'il avait tourné au bureau.

Il se retourna pour voir McKay claquer des doigts vers lui et Sheppard jauger le scientifique.

« _Please._ » Rajouta l'Américain, comme pour apprendre la politesse au Canadien. Cela fit sourire Thomas qui avait au moins compris le petit mot plus ou moins universel.

« _Yeah, « please ». Whatever._ »

Rodney se pencha ensuite sur son bureau pour reprendre il ne savait quoi sur son ordinateur et Heinrich s'approcha sans même savoir que c'était ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il se pencha ensuite sur Julie qui était avec les deux anglophones.

« Que se passe-t-il, exactement ? »

« J'en sais rien. J'ai demandé mais le Colonel m'a dit que c'était une surprise. »

Un regard surpris et un air perplexe de Thomas provoqua un haussement d'épaule d'ignorance de la jeune femme. Il vit le Capitaine reporter son attention sur Sheppard, sans doute pour un nouvel essai.

« _Why can't you just tell me what's that all about ? _» Fit Julie un peu trop sèchement pour le Colonel qui plissa les yeux. «_ Hu, with all __due__ respect, Sir. _»

« _You'll see, Coureau. Just trust me, okay ?_ »

« _I just think we might be freaking him out with all this Ancient stuff, Sir … _» Thomas vit Julie le pointer du doigt et il sut derechef que les deux atlantes parlaient de lui. « _**I'm**__ freaking out, actually !_ »

Julie semblait tendue et Heinrich vit que Sheppard ne lui offrit qu'un sourire énigmatique en réponse. Cette fois, le Capitaine poussa un soupir à fendre un monolithe et John sembla prendre pitié d'elle, rouvrant la bouche pour en sortir une nouvelle flopée de mots que Thomas ne saisissait toujours pas.

« _Well, okay … You can at least tell him his blood analysis' results came earlier but only that. You won't know anything more … In fact, we're not sure yet. _»

« Oh_,_ bordel de ... _Please ! Just tell me already, you dumb !_ »

« Coureau. » Réprimanda Sheppard sèchement.

Visiblement la jeune métisse avait été trop loin, à en juger par l'expression sévère du Colonel … Celle-ci poussa un nouveau lourd soupir. Ce petit monde –le pauvre Heinrich complètement perdu inclus- n'avait pas remarqué que Rodney avait déserté la zone pour revenir avec un petit objet rond et turquoise.

Le Commandant soupira lui aussi de frustration, attirant l'attention de Julie. _Ah, quand même !_ Il l'interrogea du regard et la jeune femme lui répondit. Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez … Il se sentait à l'écart alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il était le sujet actuel et cela était sur le point de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

« Il ne veut rien me dire … Juste que tes analyses de sangs ont donné quelque chose mais qu'ils ne sont pas sûr alors … alors j'en sais pas plus. Il me fait chier, là ! » Thomas haussa un sourcil, au moins sa compagne était aussi frustrée que lui. « Mais je soupçonne que ça a un rapport avec le gène ATA, sinon on ne serait pas dans le labo et … »

« _Do you mind ?_ » Fit une voix impatiente derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir McKay tendre l'objet en forme d'œuf dans la direction d'Heinrich, tapant du pied. Il n'avait pas compris un seul mot qui était sorti de la bouche du Canadien depuis qu'il était entré mais le Commandant captait parfaitement l'attitude de celui-ci et n'appréciait pas beaucoup.

Jaugeant le scientifique à l'air hautain en plissant les yeux, Thomas grogna imperceptiblement. Encore cinq minutes comme cela et l'Allemand allait finir par lui rentrer dedans …

« _Touch it._ »

« _Was ist das_ ? » Lança Thomas sèchement, réticent et méfiant.

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux du scientifique exclusivement anglophone qui finit par les lever au ciel avant d'agiter l'objet avec impatience.

« _Just do it, you moron !_ »

Heinrich se pencha sur Julie et chuchota sans quitter Rodney du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, au juste ? »

« Premièrement, il vient de t'insulter. J'veux pas dire mais « _moron_ », c'est « crétin ». Deuxièmement, je pense qu'ils veulent tester si l'artéfact réagit quand tu le touches … »

Ils ignorèrent le Canadien qui paraissait bouillonner de l'intérieur, ne se gênant pas pour utiliser toutes ses capacités faciales afin de leur faire comprendre qu'ils gaspillaient son précieux temps, et Julie sembla avoir une soudaine illumination.

« Fais-le. Si ça se trouve, t'as le gène … Mais carrément, c'est ça la surprise ! » Termina Coureau, finalement toute excitée.

La jeune métisse trépignait sur place, sautillant sur ses pieds comme une enfant de six ans, et Thomas ne put résister plus longtemps. Il allait devoir s'inquiéter un peu plus sur cette manie qu'il avait de toujours vouloir faire plaisir à la Française et faire tout ce qu'elle lui disait … Ce n'était pas bon du tout. De plus, techniquement, il était le plus gradé …

Okay, dernier raisonnement tout à fait stupide. Le statut n'avait absolument rien à faire dans un couple ... Il secoua la tête, repris ses esprits et attrapa finalement l'item que le chef scientifique lui tendait. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement qu'il ne chercha absolument pas à cacher.

« _Focus._ » Entendit-il.

Le Commandant, qui en avait _vraiment _marre d'essayer de comprendre une langue qu'il ne saisissait pas, cessa d'écouter qui que ce fut. Il laissa tomber définitivement, s'il y avait quelque chose d'important qu'ils voulaient lui dire, ils feraient l'effort d'utiliser le français ou l'allemand et … _basta ?_ Hum, c'était l'expression qu'avait utilisé le Sergent Sanchez pour clore un argument, la veille, en tout cas.

Il poussa un petit soupir d'aise, soulagé, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son esprit était parvenu à se détacher de son entourage et qu'il n'entendait plus qu'un brouhaha de fond, en arrière-plan … Mmh, détente.

Il entendit une exclamation de surprise, puis quelque chose lui chauffa doucement les paumes. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour les baisser et là …

Il écarquilla les yeux et lâcha soudainement le petit objet qui s'était mis à briller entre ses mains et qui retomba sur le bureau avec un bruit mat.

« _Hey ! __Be careful, that's very delicate !_ »

Il aperçut Rodney se précipiter sur l'artéfact qui s'éteignait progressivement.

« T'as le gène ! T'as le gène ! Mon mec a le gène, bande de losers ! » Chantonnait Julie à ses côtés en claquant des mains.

« _W_-_Was ? Was passiert ?_ » (3)

« J'ai rien pigé de ce tu baves … Mais c'est génial ! »

Sur ce, Julie lui sauta dessus avant qu'il ne puisse réagir pour lui donner le baiser le moins catholique qui puisse exister parmi les démonstrations publiques. Il entendit un « _Yeurk_ » du côté de ce qui semblait être McKay –il n'était pas sûr- et aperçut du coin de l'œil le sourire malicieux de Sheppard.

Aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, avant même qu'il puisse répondre au baiser, ce dernier se termina. Julie s'était écartée et le regardait comme s'il était tombé du ciel, directement du Panthéon. Il en ressentit une certaine fierté même s'il était encore quelque peu à l'ouest. Visiblement, avoir « le gène » était la chose la plus incroyable qu'on puisse obtenir pour le Capitaine Coureau –qui, apparemment, ne l'avait pas.

Il en oublia ce qui l'entourait et envoya un grand sourire à sa compagne avant de se pencher pour re-capturer ses lèvres. Il avait raté la dernière étreinte, après tout. Il poserait ses mille et une questions plus tard.

Cela pouvait attendre quelques heures.

**OoO**

(1) Titre original "Band of Brothers", série faite par Steven Spielberg et Tom Hanks, en 10 épisodes. Et c'est vrai qu'elle est géniale, en ce qui me concerne … :)

(2) Oui, je sais. Ce n'est pas un bug ... Enfin, si, de la part de Thomas qui en est encore resté à George VI.

(3) « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »


	10. Scène IX

_On est lundiii ! :D  
_

_Je me suis faite plaisir, ici, surtout sur la 2e partie ... J'ai pas pu résister, c'est tellement marrant :p  
Et Julie, la tête à claque, n'a pas finit de tête-à-claquer ! *boulet* Je sais, j'ai besoin de repos ... xD  
_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, amusez-vous bien ;) _

_A la semaine prochaine, les filles ! :)_

* * *

°°o°° **Scène IX** °°o°°

* * *

_4 mois plus tard …_

Le Capitaine Coureau entra dans le bureau de Sheppard avec une petite appréhension –minuscule, vraiment- pour trouver son patron nonchalamment assis sur sa chaise, l'air de regarder un film plutôt que de signer des rapports ou des listes de ravitaillement.

Julie sourit malgré elle. En France, le Colonel serait étiqueté derechef « Feignasse, premier choix » et l'Américain pourrait fonder sa propre commune « Grosse-Glande-sur-Seine, ville jumelée avec Jenbranle-pahune ». Coureau dut se mordre l'intérieure de la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Malheureusement, elle pouffa.

« On peut savoir ce qui vous fait sourire, Capitaine ? » Demanda le pilote qui voulait partager le fun de la jeune femme.

« _Jenbranle-pahune ... _huhu …» Ricana Julie pour elle-même, heureusement en français.

« Pardon ? » Elle vit John se redresser dans sa chaise, les coudes posés sur le bureau.

Oups … La Française se racla la gorge et raidit le dos avant de relever la tête, position totalement soldatesque et ce que Julie pensait être le plus respectueux possible pour son supérieur. Totalement l'air de rien.

« Hu … » Son cerveau passa la quatrième vitesse. « Hum, un patelin de chez nous, m'sieur. » Grand sourire innocent.

L'Américain la scruta pendant quelques minutes, méfiant. Il connaissait la jeune femme, depuis le temps, et n'était effectivement pas certain de la sincérité de celle-ci, dans le cas actuel. Il secoua la tête en souriant et décida de laisser tomber pour cette fois. Quelle que soit la vanne, elle ne devait pas voler bien haut, de toute façon. Il ne ratait sans doute rien.

Oooh que c'était de mauvaise foi, de sa part. Mmh, peu importait. Haussant les épaules, il se réinstalla confortablement à son bureau et désigna de la main une chaise vide en face de lui.

« Repos, Capitaine. Asseyez-vous. »

Le sourire avait finalement disparu pour laisser place à une expression perplexe sur le visage de la jeune métisse. Celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaire et fit ce qui lui était demandé.

« Un souci, mon Colonel ? »

L'intéressé sourit, énigmatique, et tendit une feuille de papier au Capitaine qui en prit possession dans l'intention de lire le document et …

« Hu … C'est de l'allemand, m'sieur … » Envoya-t-elle à un Colonel qui lui offrit une grimace en excuse.

« Je sais, j'aurais dû demander à le faire traduire par Elizabeth (1) quand elle m'a expliqué ce qu'il en était. Désolé, c'est ma faute. »

Julie haussa les sourcils, demandant plus d'informations. La jeune femme était complètement _larguée_. Et John sourit une fois de plus.

« C'est un document officiel du Bundestag, rien que ça, qui nous informe que Thomas Heinrich a vu son dossier d'état civil modifié et son job initial dans l'armée maintenu dans la Bundeswehr. »

Coureau sentit un sourire s'élargir sur ses lèvres, elle aurait dû prévoir un _Labello _pour la journée.

« Il a également terminé sa formation avec nous. Et je réfléchis encore quant à son poste ici. » Sheppard haussa un sourcil. « Membre actif d'une équipe d'exploration ou _chef_ d'équipe d'exploration ? Il est très prometteur et je trouve qu'il s'adapte facilement. »

« Chouette … » Les prunelles de Julie brillaient d'excitation.

« Cependant … »

Le sourire de la jeune métisse se fana légèrement.

« C'est marrant, j'aime pas ce mot. »

John l'ignora et recommença.

« Heinrich devient donc un citoyen à part entière de la Terre et de l'Allemagne de notre époque _mais_ une condition a été posée par son Etat-Major … » L'Américain se racla la gorge, semblant chercher ses mots. « Ses états de services dans l'armée à son époque n'ayant aucune valeur pour la nôtre -enfin, je dirais plutôt pour la _leur_, personnellement … »

Elle vit le Yankee hausser un sourcil suggestif, comme s'il pensait que le raisonnement servi était subjectif. Coureau ne se rendit pas compte que sa jambe droite remuait nerveusement mais Sheppard s'en aperçût et abrégea.

« Bref, il a été décidé qu'il soit rétrogradé s'il veut reprendre sa carrière dans Pégase sous les couleurs allemandes et atlantes. »

Julie fronça les sourcils et son regard se perdit sur la surface du bureau de son supérieur.

« Rétrogradé … » Elle leva un regard de totale incompréhension vers son patron qui grimaça.

« Je dois vous avouer qu'avec le SGC, nous avons dû accepter cette seule condition. » John se mordit la lèvre et s'empressa de se justifier. « Autrement, Heinrich aurait été renvoyé à la vie civile par son gouvernement … Autant dire, au chômage. Et puis Atlantis lui serait passée sous le nez. Je suis navré, Capitaine. »

La jeune métisse hocha la tête de manière absente, elle comprenait bien les raisons qui lui paraissaient injustes, certes, mais il était vrai que Thomas n'avait pas servi _du tout_ dans leur armée actuelle. Il était donc illogique pour eux qu'il ait un poste aussi élevé dans leurs lignes. Yep, malheureusement, cela se tenait.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de dépit.

« Quel rang ? »

« Lieutenant. » Répondit platement l'Américain.

« Hu ? » Coureau écarquilla les yeux. « C'est abusé ! »

« Je trouve, personnellement, qu'ils ont été plutôt gentils, Capitaine. Ils ne se sont pas vraiment foutus de nous. Ils auraient pu être plus vaches et le redescendre à Caporal ou pire, Deuxième-classe. Ça s'est déjà vu. »

« Vous parlez en connaissance de cause ? »

Sheppard ne le prit pas mal et la question sembla plutôt le faire rire.

« Non, heureusement … Ni moi, ni qui que ce soit que je connaisse. »

Julie hocha la tête, déjà ailleurs. Elle trouvait cela tout de même injuste, sans doute laissait-elle ses sentiments personnels interférer dans son jugement d'officier. Elle avait beau se faire une raison et réfléchir en professionnelle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir dégoûtée pour son compagnon.

Elle poussa un grognement de mépris.

« Quelle bande de sale _schleus _quand même ! »

« Capitaine. » La reprit sèchement John.

« Désolée, m'sieur. »

« Vous sortez avec l'un d'eux, je vous rappelle. » Se sentit obligé de signaler l'Américain.

« Oui, mon Colonel. Excusez-moi. »

Coureau grimaça, penaude. Puis, soudain, elle reporta prudemment son attention sur son patron qui l'observait maintenant d'un œil circonspect. Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Julie plissait les yeux, semblant tenter de déterminer quelque chose en particulier.

Sous cette examen approfondit, John remua nerveusement sur sa chaise avant de se passer discrètement deux doigts sur le visage, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien de collé sur une joue ou sur le front.

« Hum … Coureau ? » La jeune femme, visiblement plongée dans une intense réflexion qui le concernait, resta silencieuse.

Elle semblait toujours chercher une réponse quelconque sur les traits de l'Américain, l'air expectatif. Cela devenait franchement angoissant. Et agaçant, également. Ce fut là qu'une peur panique s'installa et John eut une affreuse suspicion. Sa subordonnée n'était pas sensée le contempler de cette façon, c'était totalement … _loufoque_.

Il se racla la gorge, soudainement embarrassé.

« Hu, Capitaine … Heinrich et vous, c'est toujours … ? »

Justement à cet instant, Julie sembla revenir à elle. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Mmh … Hein ? Hu, ouais. Pas de soucis … Hum, justement, à propos de ça … » La jeune Française sembla hésiter, mal à l'aise.

Froncement de sourcils chez le pilote qui lui enjoignit de poursuivre d'un geste de la main, il était désormais curieux.

« Ouais, donc, hu … »

Coureau s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots, et se grata la nuque. Puis le front. Puis la joue. Ensuite, le nez et le bras. Puis …

« Coureau, crachez votre morceau, bon sang. Vous savez bien que je ne mords pas. »

Un rire nerveux et la Française lâcha finalement deux seuls mots en grimaçant.

« Non-Fraternisation ? »

C'était donc cela. La jeune métisse craignait qu'ils soient sanctionnés maintenant qu'Heinrich avait été remis dans « la course ». John se passa une main dans les cheveux et se renfonça dans sa chaise, croisant les bras. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à cette question, pour être honnête.

Il soupira … Que c'était compliqué. Effectivement, en tant qu'officier à la tête du département militaire, il était logiquement sensé reporter ses deux subordonnés. Mais depuis quand respectait-il _toutes_ les règles ? Surtout celle-ci. C'était Atlantis et de son point de vue, les choses étaient différentes dans une autre galaxie … dans le cas présent, le règlement.

Il se redressa, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fermait les yeux et même sur Terre, cela lui était déjà arrivé. Hormis lorsque la _fraternisation_ était forcée par l'une des deux parties, là, John ne se gênait pas pour l'ouvrir en grand.

Mais ce n'était heureusement pas _ce _problème qui était impliqué, aujourd'hui.

« Okay … Personnellement, ça ne me dit rien de m'occuper de ça. On n'est pas sur Terre, Coureau, on vit trop de choses ici pour que je m'occupe de ce genre de problèmes. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Vos états-majors respectifs ne sont pas obligés de savoir que vous êtes ensembles si je ne leur dit rien. En ce qui concerne Caldwell … » Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. « Si je peux vous donner un conseil, ne montrez rien de flagrant quand le Dédale est ici, c'est tout. »

« Hu … ouais. » Julie opina du chef puis haussa un sourcil. « Vous vous en foutez, vous ? »

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma en soupirant, il était à deux doigts de l'exaspération. Tapotant des doigts sur son bureau, il se mordit la lèvre et reprit d'une voix qu'il espérait calme.

« Capitaine, je viens de vous expliquer que … Je-n'ai-pas-que-ça-à-faire. » Débita-t-il, lentement, comme s'adressant à une attardée. « Donc, oui, je m'en _contrefous_, si vous préférez le voir comme ça. »

Il vit un faible sourire se former sur les lèvres de sa subordonnée mais il décelait toujours une certaine hésitation.

« Écoutez, Coureau, ce n'est absolument pas la première fois que je ferme les yeux sur ce genre … d'_affaires_. Ce qu'ils se passent entre mes hommes, ça me passe par-dessus la jambe du moment qu'ils font leurs jobs, compris ? »

John vit que ses mots pénétraient le cerveau du Capitaine et il poursuivit. Histoire d'être certain qu'elle comprenne pour de bon et qu'il n'entende plus jamais parler de ce sujet, en tout cas venant d'elle.

« L'an dernier, j'ai eu une Marines et un SEAL qui ont décidé de faire discrètement quartiers communs … Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, deux autres s'amusaient dans la salle d'entrainement, malheureusement je suis arrivé en pleine séance mais là n'est pas la question et je préfère ne pas en parler, merci. » Il frissonna et vit Julie pouffer, goguenarde.

Il l'ignora complètement et conclut.

« Ce qu'ils font de leurs vies privées, c'est leurs affaires. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que ça ne crée pas de problème sur le terrain, auquel cas je ne fais pas de cadeau. Donc, rien à craindre de mon côté, pigé ? »

Sheppard haussa un sourcil dans l'attente d'une réaction de la jeune métisse qui enregistrait petit à petit l'implication de ses paroles. Elle finit par hocher la tête avec un vrai sourire, elle semblait soulagée. Et l'Américain aussi l'était, il avait eu peur que la discussion ne lui prenne toute son après-midi, connaissait l'énergumène en face de lui.

« Cool … » Fit-elle finalement. Puis une minute passa et … « C'était qui ? »

Cette fois, le Colonel fronça les sourcils.

« On a terminé, Capitaine. Vous pouvez disposer. »

« La semaine dernière, c'était qui ? » Insista lourdement la Française.

« Capitaine. » Avertit John.

L'Américain soupira bruyamment, il aurait dû se douter que le Capitaine Ragot aurait radicalement changé la tournure de cette conversation. Il se morigéna. Quelle idée avait-il eu de raconter cette anecdote à Julie Coureau, entre tous ? Non mais quel idiot …

« Allez, mon Colonel … » Poussa Julie d'une voix suave en souriant, l'air comploteur. « Vous avez vu quoi, exactement ? »

Un nouveau soupir d'exaspération et il pointa la sortie du doigt.

« Dehors. »

La jeune femme se leva finalement en boudant.

« Z'êtes pas drôle, m'sieur. »

« Bonne journée, Capitaine. »

Atterré, le Colonel secoua la tête, ouvrit mentalement la porte et Atlantis laissa la Française sortir du bureau de son protégé. John souffla de soulagement en voyant la jeune femme disparaitre dans le hall, avant de reprendre un rapport qu'il avait interrompu pour s'entretenir avec sa subordonnée …

… qu'il entendit lui lancer depuis le couloir :

« M'en fous, je l'saurai, t'façon ! »

**O**

_Une semaines plus tard …_

« Alors ? »

Le Colonel Sheppard soupira lourdement en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il se tenait sur le balcon de la salle d'embarquement, surplombant la porte des étoiles, aux côtés d'une Capitaine Coureau qui sautillait légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, trépignant comme une enfant de six ans ... le tout en tenant une _vraie_ petite fille dans ses bras.

D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près, Nola semblait s'être endormie, pas le moins du monde consciente de l'absence de son père. Il ne manquerait plus que cela, déjà qu'il fallait qu'il se _farcisse _la mère … John poussa un nouveau soupir.

Ils attendaient le retour de l'équipe avec laquelle Thomas Heinrich procédait à sa première mission _off-world_. C'était une planète déjà visitée par Sga-1, équipe de premier contact, donc Sga-5 y avait été renvoyé pour une simple mission diplomatique … Franchement rien de compliqué.

Seulement voilà, Julie Coureau ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser comme si son compagnon avait été envoyé sur une mission commando dans un vaisseau Ruche et ne cessait de demander des nouvelles de l'expédition …

Et ce, depuis le dernier contact de l'équipe sortie. Autant dire, il y avait exactement trente minutes. John n'en pouvait plus.

« Ils arrivent quand, là ? »

« Pour la énième fois, Coureau, laissez-leur le temps d'arriver … Le Docteur Ingram et le Lieutenant Heinrich étaient encore en entretien avec le gouverneur Eli quand le Capitaine Swanson nous a contacté à la porte. Et aussi pour la énième fois : il y a _1 heure_ de marche entre le village et cette foutue porte ! »

Après sa conclusion, l'Américain reprit son souffle avec une grande inspiration, tentant de se calmer. La jeune femme lui portait étrangement sur les nerfs, ces derniers temps … Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, cela ne datait pas vraiment d'hier. Mais aujourd'hui était particulier.

« Je trouve juste ça bizarre … C'est long, quand même. »

« Une demi-heure, Capitaine. Swanson nous a contacté pour nous signaler leur retour il y a une demi-heure ! Vous avez fini, maintenant ? »

Il haussa un sourcil et de gros yeux en direction de la jeune métisse, pensant faire peur, mais celle-ci ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

« Je dis juste, c'est _chelou_ … J'ai pas l'impression que ça fait une demi-heure, perso. »

Nouveau soupir d'exaspération. Seulement deux minutes de silence passèrent et John prit le temps de les savourer.

« Y a eu un problème et vous voulez pas me dire, je l'sens ... En plus, sur le chemin du retour, ils sont pas à l'abri d'une visite des Wraiths … Sérieux. »

« Coureau, par pitié, la ferme. »

« Vous voulez pas me dire si cette planète a souvent des récoltes ? Oui ou non ? » Elle ne laissa pas une seconde à John pour répliquer. « Vous répondez pas … Ça veut dire oui. Putain, je m'en doutais ! Et vous, vous l'envoyez là-bas ! Dans un supermarché pour Wraiths, en vrai ! »

Julie pointa un doigt accusateur sur le torse du Colonel qui la jaugea, stoïque. La Française pouvait croire tout ce qu'elle voulait, si elle voulait passer le temps de cette façon. Sheppard lui avait tout expliqué, l'avait rassurée … Mais rien à y faire. Il décida donc d'abandonner.

« Merde. Là. » Répondit platement le pilote qui baissait les bras.

Il vit la jeune femme serrer les lèvres et sa mâchoire se contracter, même ses tresses semblaient prendre vie. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un grognement et il avait la petite sœur de Ronon en face de lui … John fronça les sourcils, songeur.

« Vous avez demandé à ces gens, au moins, si les Wraiths leur font des visites régulières, hein ? »

Le Colonel qui, admettons-le, en avait vraiment ras la casquette, lâcha son dix-huitième soupir et préféra ne pas répondre.

« Sauf votre respect, _monsieur_ … Dites-moi ou je confirme la rumeur. » A cet instant, Julie eut toute l'attention de John. « Y a des débiles profonds qui racontent que le Doc' et Keller, c'est finit à cause de vous … »

L'Américain plissa les yeux … Rodney lui en aurait parlé si son histoire avec Jennifer s'était terminée. Ce qui était totalement improbable pour John puisque son meilleur ami et le médecin étaient comme cul et chemise. D'ailleurs, la doctoresse avait quitté le Dédale pour s'installer définitivement sur la cité et travailler avec Carson. Depuis, c'était une petite fête pour le scientifique.

Yep, inséparables. Cela n'avait aucun sens ... Ce qui voulait dire que la Française se fichait de lui.

« Qui a dit que c'était finit ? » Demanda-t-il, tout de même … Peut-être ce fâcheux évènement était-il tout récent.

« Mais c'est _pas _finit. C'est qu'une rumeur bidon … » John fronça les sourcils. « C'est pas le plus important … Je disais donc que 3 ou 4 pignoufs racontent que vous en seriez la cause. Que vous auriez été _jaloux_. » Rajouta Julie, goguenarde.

« Que … »

Aussi mignonne et intelligente soit-elle, Jennifer ne l'avait jamais intéressé de cette façon. Définitivement aucun sens.

« Du Docteur Keller. » Précisa vicieusement Julie.

_Kikekoi ?_

« Donc, hu … Je fais quoi ? Je confirme ou pas ? » Interrogea nonchalamment le Capitaine.

Sheppard s'approcha lentement de la jeune mère, le regard dangereux.

« Coureau, je vous jure que … »

« Mmh ? J'ai un bébé sans défense dans les bras, mon Colonel, sans oublier aucun scrupule à raconter une magnifique et tragique histoire d'_amûûûûre_ entre un militaire et son scientifique adoré … Rajoutez sur mon CV une très bonne connaissance de _Photoshop. _»

Le Colonel écarquilla les yeux … Elle en serait bien capable, cette espèce de _folle_. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et fit un effort pour se reprendre. Puis, il envoya le sourire le plus aimable qu'il ait pu trouver dans son stock à la sociopathe qui lui faisait face.

« Vous n'allez pas nous faire ça ? Allons, vous adorez McKay, vous êtes une de ses pire _groupies_. Et moi, je suis le meilleur officier pour lequel vous avez travaillé, c'est vous-même qui l'avez dit … Et puis, la Doc', pensez-y, vous lui feriez beaucoup de mal. Sérieusement, Capitaine. » Raisonna le pilote.

« Thomas. » Émit la Française en resserrant sa prise autour de sa fille, voulant croiser les bras, bornée.

John se mordit la lèvre et craqua. La jeune métisse avait de très bonnes techniques de torture, il pouvait lui accorder cette compétence.

« Très bien. Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'ai pas demandé aux Endalériens s'ils avaient des récoltes fréquentes ! Je n'ai pas pensé à me renseigner … Satisfaite ? »

Sa subordonnée l'observait maintenant comme si elle était sur le poing de l'étrangler … Elle ne manquait pas de culot ! L'Américain soutint son regard alors qu'elle reprenait la parole.

« Okay. Thomas a été dehors _tout_ l'après-midi, tranquille, pour une mission diplomatique, pépère … » Elle inspira profondément. « ... dans un bled _peut-être_ habitué aux récoltes Wraiths ! »

« Ça va, Capitaine. Pas la peine de paniquer. Vous vous faites sans doute du souci pour rien … Nous n'avons eu aucun problème quand nous avons exploré cette planète. »

Le _cinéma_ de Coureau avait réveillé sa fille qui s'était mise à pleurer et Sheppard eut une soudaine envie de se pendre … Peut-être à la rambarde du balcon, pourquoi pas, elles étaient solides ces barres.

Il allait tout de même devoir repenser la disposition des équipes d'explorations et leur plan de sorties. Il devrait probablement s'arranger pour qu'Sga-9 soit dehors _en même temps _qu'Sga-5 … Si chaque mission d'Heinrich se passait dans ces conditions, l'Américain allait finir par faire une dépression nerveuse … Ou tordre le cou de sa subordonnée. Au choix.

Il eut un moment de répit pendant que le _monstre_ tentait de calmer son bébé. Les joues, à l'origine couleur café au lait, de Nola étaient devenues toutes rouges et arboraient de longs ruissellements de larmes, sans parler de ses cris. La petite fille semblait furieuse d'avoir été arrachée à son paisible sommeil. _Merci maman, _pensa vilement John.

Le destin parut avoir pitié du soldat et l'alarme s'enclencha alors qu'un vortex s'activait. _Ouf,_ le papa rentrait … La petite fille sembla s'être calmée, surprise par l'activité de la porte, et devint brusquement silencieuse. Effectivement, Nola fixait la flaque lumineuse avec de grands yeux verts émerveillés. Et pour la première fois depuis plus d'une heure, John sourit, attendri.

Il ne remarqua pas l'équipe sortir du vortex. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le visage du bébé s'était étrangement rapproché. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Tenez-là moi, je reviens. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Julie lui colla la petite Nola dans les bras pour dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse et rejoindre le père. Il envoya un sourire navré à la petite fille qui le fixait, curieuse.

« Je lui avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre … Ta mère est une angoissée pathologique. » Il leva la tête et haussa un sourcil dans le vide, songeur, puis reporta son attention sur le bébé. « Franchement, tu me vois avec McKay ? Grotesque … _flippant_, même. Je suis certain que c'était des salades, ces histoires de rumeur ... Je me suis fait avoir, en fait, hu ? » Un gazouillis de Nola lui répondit. « Toi aussi, tu trouves ? » Nouveau gazouillis. « Bah, oui, je n'arrête pas de le répéter. »

Un autre son indéfinissable de la petite et John rit, continuant de faire comme s'il entretenait une conversation avec le nourrisson.

« Non, mais c'est ta mère, ça … Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu ne la changeras pas. » Un borborygme intraduisible, cette fois, lui répondit. « Hey, oui. Exactement ce que je disais, t'as tout compris. »

Il sourit au bébé qui gigotait dans ses bras et jeta un œil à l'équipe qui remontait les escaliers pour le débriefing avec Elizabeth, apercevant Coureau gesticuler aux côtés de Thomas qui, visiblement, ne parvenait pas à en placer une. John reposa les yeux sur Nola qu'il recala plus confortablement contre lui.

« En tout cas, je suis ravi qu'on ait pu parler. »

Se retournant, Sheppard ne put s'empêcher de pouffer puérilement en voyant Julie devant la porte de la salle de briefing. Elle ne faisait pas partie d'Sga-5, ne pouvait pas assister au débriefing et devait donc poireauter dehors. La jeune métisse capta son regard moqueur et elle tira la langue avant de le rejoindre pour récupérer sa fille.

« Franchement, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle … » Grommela-t-elle.

Il entendit un son émit par Nola … qui riait. Avec un clin d'œil complice, le pilote lui envoya un regard entendu.

**OoO**

(1) La madame est Diplomate donc polyglotte. J'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas être trop pourrie dans la langue de Goethe, n'est-ce pas ?


	11. Scène X

_On est revenus de vacances un peu plus tôt ;) Temps pourri et chéri rappelé au boulot ... Pfff Bref, pour me faire pardonner l'attente de presque deux semaines, je vous envoie la suite aujourd'hui (enfin, cette nuit quoi xD) :D_

_Navrée, j'ai encore pété un plomb dans ce chapitre ... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, chassez le naturel et il revient au galop ! Mouarf !  
_

_Encore merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

°°o°° **Scène X** °°o°°

* * *

Julie fut réveillée avec le rayon de soleil qui se faufilait depuis la fenêtre et venait lui chauffer le visage. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui apprit qu'elle devait se tirer du cocon de son lit et …

Elle grogna, cela n'allait pas être du gâteau. Comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, elle tournait le dos à Thomas qui l'entourait d'un bras. Ce qui était pour le mieux étant donné que le Lieutenant ronflait lorsqu'il était sur le dos. Elle sourit en pensant qu'ils avaient déjà leurs coutumes et positions de sommeil attitrées … Comme un vieux couple. Julie ricana.

Toujours était-il qu'elle allait encore prendre cinq bonnes minutes à s'échapper de son lit et du corps chaud lové contre elle. Elle avait deux bonnes heures avant le briefing, après tout. Elle devrait laisser Nola à Heinrich qui aurait la chance de passer toute la journée avec leur fille … Coureau soupira en songeant que leur petit vie familiale n'allait pas être aisée sur cette cité.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle attrapa délicatement le poignet de son compagnon pour élever légèrement le bras qui suivait et le passer derrière elle. Ceci fait, elle put soulever la couette et se lever du lit … Le tout, sans un bruit. Elle était devenue une experte dans cet exercice. Souriant affectueusement, elle se pencha sur Thomas pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes, passant une main légère sur le torse nu de celui-ci. Le résultat fut qu'il roula sur le dos et redémarra une séance de ronflement.

Julie ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

Elle pivota ensuite sur elle-même pour jeter un œil dans le petit lit de Nola, qui dormait à point fermé. La petite fille était un ange, ces derniers temps, faisant des nuits complètes … Le Capitaine savait que cela n'allait malheureusement pas durer, ce n'était qu'un répit. Elle effleura le front du bébé de ses lèvres et prit la direction de la salle de bain pour sa douche matinale.

Dans la cabine, la jeune métisse réglait l'eau en repensant à la veille, au retour de Thomas de sa première mission. L'Allemand avait passé son débriefing avec son équipe et Elizabeth, puis s'était rendu à l'examen obligatoire à l'infirmerie. Et Julie lui avait sauté dessus à la sortie, n'ayant pas pu avoir les premières impressions de son compagnon lorsqu'il avait passé la porte. La Française l'avait assommé de questions, comme dans la salle d'embarquement, et cette fois le Lieutenant avait pu y répondre …

La jeune femme avait été niaisement émerveillée par les réactions de son ami. Celui-ci paraissait complètement extatique, l'excitation et l'enchantement brillaient dans les yeux verts. Julie avait obtenu des « Génial », « Absolument incroyable » ainsi que des « _Wunderbar_ » et « _Fantastisch_ » dans chaque phrase du nouvel Atlante. Il n'était visiblement pas le moins du monde déçu par son premier passage à travers le vortex et sa première rencontre avec un peuple Pégasien ... Un petit garçon au matin de Noël.

Coureau était sincèrement heureuse … Peut-être plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle fronça les sourcils après être sortie de sa rêverie, se rendant compte que le jet d'eau était toujours froid … si ce n'était carrément glacial. Cela faisait bien plusieurs minutes qu'elle avait activé l'eau chaude.

_Bah, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Elle effectua la même opération que précédemment … Toujours rien d'autre que de l'eau froide. _C'est quoi ce délire ?_

Exaspérée, elle claqua sa main sur la paroi et jura … Elle n'avait jamais eu ce problème, en tout cas pas sur cette cité. Le système d'irrigation d'Atlantis était hautement sophistiqué et, plus important, on ne pouvait pas vous couper l'eau chaude ou l'électricité pour facture impayée dans cette galaxie …

A moins qu'_EDF-GDF _se soit exporté. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à sa pensée pour le moins grotesque. Elle devait arrêter de vouloir absolument inventer des plaisanteries ... Elle se permit quand même de glousser, elle était seule après tout.

Julie stoppa net et se raidit, à bien y réfléchir, cela lui était arrivé une seule fois … Le seul moyen de se voir privé de ses privilèges dans ses quartiers était …

_Oh putain, c'est pas vrai … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, cette fois ? _

Coureau avait terminé de s'habiller, enfilant rapidement son uniforme. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre une pierre. Retournant près du lit, elle y retrouva un Thomas éveillé, les cheveux totalement ébouriffés et des petits yeux encore endormis, appuyé sur les coudes et la couette s'arrêtant à la taille. Il l'observait avec les sourcils froncés, interloqué.

Le Capitaine bloqua sur la vision. _Oooh trop chou …_

« Julie ? » Fit une voix enrouée, matinale.

La jeune métisse cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité, et s'empressa de le rassurer.

« Hu … Faut que je passe aux labos, dire deux mots à un crevard, vite fait … Tu, hu, bouges pas. Rendors toi, c'est cool … Rien de grave. »

Elle se pencha pour capturer rapidement ses lèvres.

« Tu as l'air pressée, tu es sûre que ce n'est pas grave ? »

« Ouais, impec'. T'inquiète pas … » Elle se dirigea vers la porte. « Au fait, bonjour ! »

Elle le vit rire en secouant la tête avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le couloir au pas de charge … Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle s'arrêta net avant de faire demi-tour, rouvrir sa porte puis passer la tête à travers l'encadrement.

« J'oubliais, n'utilise pas la douche tout de suite ! J'te le conseille pas. » Elle s'apprêtait à repartir mais eut une soudaine appréhension, considérant l'énergumène auquel elle pensait. « Finalement, n'utilise rien du tout et reste au lit ! »

**O**

John se concentrait, il se concentrait vraiment. Il ne faisait pas semblant. Mais rien à y faire, l'item dans ses mains refusait de réagir. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il essayait et, franchement, ce _truc_ était totalement bousillé, Sheppard en était persuadé. Mais non, le grand Docteur McKay savait tout mieux que tout le monde et lorsqu'il disait qu'un artéfact ancien fonctionnait, cela voulait dire que cet artéfact « fonctionne très bien, espèce d'idiot. ».

Le Colonel soupira, exaspéré. Il souhaitait plus que tout au monde rencontrer quelqu'un avec un gène aussi puissant que le sien … afin d'échapper au rôle de cobaye dont l'affutait continuellement Rodney lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sur le terrain. Il cessa la petite expérience, réellement excédé, et ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le Capitaine Coureau pointer sa tête à travers la porte d'entrée, semblant chercher quelqu'un.

La jeune femme semblait particulièrement remontée, les lèvres serrées comme si elle se contenait. John fronça les sourcils, curieux, et reporta son attention sur le Canadien qui l'ignorait totalement, les yeux plongés dans l'écran de son portable.

« McKay, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Le scientifique releva la tête et le jaugea des pieds à la tête.

« Excusez-moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? » Il pointa l'artéfact dans les mains de son meilleur ami. « Vous avez fini, avec ça ? »

« Je … » Soupir. « Je vous répète que ça ne marche pas. »

« Faites fonctionner votre cerveau de primate pour vous concentrer un peu plus au lieu de rêvasser, Colonel. Je sais bien que ce qu'on fait dans ce laboratoire dépasse votre psyché néanderthalienne mais vous pourriez tout de même faire un petit effort pour le bien de cette cité … »

L'Américain leva les yeux au ciel et décida de l'ignorer pour reporter son attention sur la Française qui était entrée afin de se poster à quelques mètres du duo, les bras croisés.

« Rodney. »

« Quoi ? » Fit-il, agacé et impatient.

« Sans blague, qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? »

« Je … Vous vous fichez de moi, là ? »

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et, avec un sourire goguenard, fit un geste de la main en direction de Julie qui capta le message et rejoignit les deux hommes. Le Canadien l'observa s'approcher dans l'expectative, surpris de trouver la militaire dans son antre à une heure aussi matinale.

« Mon Colonel. » Salua la jeune femme avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers le scientifique. « Doc'. »

« Coureau. » Répliquèrent simultanément les deux équipiers d'Sga-1.

Julie pouffa alors que les deux hommes se regardaient en grimaçant avant de se relancer dans une nouvelle joute verbale et, cette fois, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. _Ce qu'ils peuvent avoir l'air débile, quand ils s'y mettent, ces deux-là … _Le pilote et l'astrophysicien avaient toujours été une source d'intense amusement pour la Française. Cependant, ce matin n'était pas le meilleur moment pour assister à leur nouveau numéro.

Elle n'était juste pas vraiment d'humeur.

Coureau leur laissa quelques secondes afin de voir s'ils s'arrêteraient d'eux-mêmes mais, voyant que les répliques fusaient toujours, la jeune métisse inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et ouvrir la bouche.

« Oooh Tic et Tac, là ! C'est bon, vous avez fini ? »

Deux têtes se tournèrent vivement vers elle avec des airs légèrement éberlués et elle soupira de soulagement. Ces deux-là avaient dû provoquer des centaines de migraines autour d'eux depuis leur rencontre.

Son répit fut de courte durée. Elle vit McKay ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour une réplique des plus cinglantes mais, heureusement, Sheppard lui serra l'épaule pour l'interrompre et se dépêcha de prendre la parole.

« Tic et Tac ? »

Le scientifique haussa les épaules et préféra ignorer royalement les deux militaires au profit de son ordinateur, il avait visiblement plus important à faire. Julie répondit à son supérieur.

« C'est hallucinant comment ça vous va comme un gant. »

« Il y a quelque chose qu'on peut faire pour vous, Capitaine ? » Demanda John qui préférait passer à la suite, ne voulant pas trop s'aventurer dans le psychisme particulier de sa subordonnée et encore moins l'explorer.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras en levant le menton.

« En vrai … J'aurais bien voulu _discuter _un p'tit peu avec le Doc', si ça vous ennui pas. »

« Je suis obligé de rester ? » Répliqua l'Américain qui voyait une opportunité d'échapper aux expérimentations avec le génie.

« Hu … Peut-être. Vous pourrez probablement nous éclairer, mon Colonel. »

Déçu de voir ses espoirs brisés, l'officier poussa un soupir pitoyable et rata l'œil surpris de Julie. Il posa son regard sur le scientifique qui était toujours plongé dans son ordinateur, tapant furieusement sur son clavier, totalement inconscient de son entourage.

« McKay, on veut vous parler. »

Pas de réponse.

« McKay, sortez de ces équations ou je-ne-sais-quelle simulation et revenez un peu parmi nous, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander. »

Toujours pas de réponse, hormis l'incessant « _clic-clic-clac_ » du clavier. John souffla, sentant ses nerfs se manifester, il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réitérer.

« Oooh Couillu-le-Caribou, on se réveille, là ! »

Ecarquillant les yeux, Sheppard se tourna vers sa subordonnée. Où cherchait-elle tous ces surnoms ? Totalement loufoques, cela dit en passant. Néanmoins, celui-ci était plutôt bien trouvé et le pilote sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Le Colonel n'était pas sensé savoir que Julie avait entendu cela à la télévision dans son pays.

Il se mordit le poing pour étouffer un éclat de rire en voyant la tête de Rodney dont l'attention avait été récupérée grâce à l'intervention. Le Canadien fixait la Française avec des yeux ronds et des lèvres serrées avec un air totalement outré, offensé, scandalisé … bref, un air bien McKayen.

A cet instant, John décida de se retirer et observer la scène en spectateur. Il n'allait certainement pas interférer si cela lui donnait ce genre d'image. Il n'avait qu'à simplement rire _très_ discrètement et ne pas se faire repérer.

« Bah, quoi ? » Fit innocemment la jeune métisse.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Demanda calmement le chef scientifique, d'une voix qu'il pensait dangereuse.

« Hey, j'ai rien dit pour le Capitaine Mono-neurone, moi … »

Elle reçut un rire méprisant.

« Ça n'a absolument rien à voir. _Vous_ avez mérité cette appellation. »

Julie haussa un sourcil, songeuse.

« Mmh … Yep, pas faux. » Approuva-t-elle.

« La vôtre est tout simplement grotesque. »

« Ouais mais c'est marrant. »

« Seulement parce que je suis Canadien ? _Caribou ? _C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé, Capitaine ? » Demanda l'astrophysicien d'un air hautain.

« Hu … Ouais. » Julie, elle, était plutôt fière.

McKay hocha la tête et claqua des doigts, l'air d'avoir trouvé _la _solution.

« C'est donc tout ce dont vous êtes _capables_. C'est tout de même assez faible et c'est un euphémisme. Ça ne fait que confirmer mon estimation de votre niveau intellectuel qui, je dois le dire, m'inquiète un peu pour la sécurité des membres civils de cette expédition. Nous serions plus en sécurité sous la protection de chimpanzés … »

Alors que le scientifique poursuivait, John voyait sa subordonnée sourire de toutes ses dents.

_Je ne la savais pas suicidaire, _pensa l'Américain. Ses yeux faisaient des aller-retour entre son meilleur ami et la jeune femme qui n'avait visiblement plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, à en juger par le regard déjà calculateur du dangereux scientifique.

Sheppard décida d'arrêter le jeu, même s'il devait admettre qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il était tout de même curieux et voulait connaitre la raison de cette provocation de la part de sa subordonnée.

« Hum, okay les enfants, on arrête là. On peut savoir ce qui se passe, exactement, Capitaine ? »

« C'est une excellente question ! » Lâcha sarcastiquement Rodney. « J'aimerais, moi aussi, savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'on vient m'agresser –après avoir totalement perdu ses esprits, visiblement- alors que je m'efforce de faire tourner et maintenir à flot cette cité ! Merci John, ravi de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à tenter d'élever le niveau de cette conversation … »

« McKay. »

Le scientifique s'interrompit en se mordant la lèvre, mâchoire serrée. Que c'était dur de la fermer … Le pilote sourit, son ami faisait tout de même des progrès. Il reporta son attention sur Julie qui souriait toujours, l'air étrangement aimable.

« Donc … Que se passe-t-il, au juste ? »

« Bah, rien. J'ai juste plus d'eau chaude dans mes quartiers mais c'est cool … Oh, j'ai pas essayé les autres fonctionnalités mais je mettrais ma main à couper que 'y a plus rien qui marche, en fait. »

Croisant les bras, elle reposa le regard sur le Canadien qui la fixait en maintenant la tête haute. Il arborait une posture bravache et, dans le même temps, tentait d'avoir l'air innocent. Comme s'il la défiait de l'accuser …

Alors que tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'il était le seul coupable possible, le seul à pouvoir trafiquer les systèmes domestiques des quartiers d'habitations. Le tout depuis son laboratoire.

« Auriez-vous le culot d'insinuer que je suis responsable, Capitaine ? »

« Rodney. » Fit John.

« Quoi ? »

Le scientifique planta ses yeux dans ceux du militaire qui haussait un sourcil.

« 'Faudrait que je trouve autre chose … Ça devient évident. » Marmonna McKay pour lui-même.

« Non mais sans blague, j'ai fait quoi, cette fois ? » S'exclama finalement Julie.

Pour le coup, la Française semblait franchement indignée et Sheppard était réellement intrigué. Pourquoi le scientifique avait-il jeté son dévolu sur la jeune femme ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire ? Il réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé dernièrement et aux précédentes rencontres entre le Capitaine et l'astrophysicien …

Le pilote secoua la tête, ne trouvant rien d'exceptionnel dans sa mémoire. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le Canadien, il vit qu'il avait croisé les bras et semblait tout aussi scandalisé. Cependant, son meilleur ami semblait se contenir et fixait la jeune métisse dans les yeux. Une bataille visuelle semblait s'être déclenchée …

Ce fut à cet instant que le scientifique craqua.

« Je ne suis pas gay, espèce de cinglée ! »

John haussa un sourcil et sentit la panique s'installer en voyant Julie sursauter face à la réplique du Canadien, sincèrement étonnée et tellement prise de court que ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Et le silence retomba sur le laboratoire. Heureusement que la plupart du staff de l'astrophysicien était au mess pour le petit-déjeuner et qu'il n'y avait personne autour du trio.

L'Américain porta la main à ses yeux et décida de procéder à un examen scrupuleux de ses ongles. Plusieurs minutes passèrent …

Alerté par le silence qui s'étirait sans que son équipier n'ouvre la bouche –honnêtement, McKay sans parler pendant plus de deux minutes, ce n'était juste pas normal-, Sheppard finit par achever la contemplation de ses doigts et releva la tête pour voir Coureau se tourner lentement vers lui. Rodney, de son côté, haussait un sourcil dans sa direction. Les yeux du pilote firent le chemin en sens inverse pour retrouver ceux de la jeune femme.

Un échange visuel se fit entre les deux militaires et la panique s'intensifia chez John.

_Oho … hu, oups ?_

« Oh non mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous lui avez dit quoi vous, aussi, là ? » S'exclama la Française en tapant du pied, brisant le silence.

McKay avait désormais une expression de totale confusion sur le visage et John s'empressa de répondre à sa subordonnée.

« Mais absolument rien ! »

« Oh ! Je ne vous voyais pas comme un menteur pathologique doublé d'un hypocrite, Colonel. » Cracha Rodney à ses côtés. « C'est vous qui m'avez parlé de ces affreuses rumeurs lancées par cette _schizophrène_, hier soir ! »

« De quoi ?! »

Cette fois, Julie avait littéralement crié et fixait maintenant son supérieur avec un regard meurtrier. Le scientifique, lui, le regardait comme s'il avait été trahi et organisait déjà une vendetta. Sheppard grimaça, pris entre deux feux …

Il leur offrit un sourire forcé en reculant d'un pas, tentant la retraite stratégique, et se fit la réflexion qu'un peloton entier de Wraiths était bien moins terrifiant que le tableau McKay-Coureau qu'il avait actuellement sous les yeux.

Okay, il devait admettre qu'il avait fait une jolie boulette. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que son meilleur ami interprèterait les choses de travers. Il n'avait jamais insinué que c'était _Julie_ elle-même qui s'amusait à raconter des idioties sur lui et son équipier. Il n'avait pas eu non plus l'intention de donner l'impression au dit équipier qu'il ne le soutenait pas …

Bon, il s'était mal exprimé, visiblement.

« Okay. McKay, je ne nie pas que je vous aie parlé de ça. Pour vous _prévenir_, je le répète. Et Coureau, je n'ai _jamais _dit que _vous _aviez lancé des rumeurs nous concernant, seulement que vous m'en aviez informé. » Il leva les mains dans une attitude défensive.

« Vous dites que c'est moi qui mens, maintenant ? » S'indigna Rodney.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! »

L'Américain soupira, blasé. Tout le monde comprenait de travers tout ce qu'il disait ces derniers temps, ou quoi ?

« Bon, maintenant que mon cas est éclairci … » Commença Julie. « Je vais demander à ce bon Docteur de bien vouloir me rendre mon eau chaude, maintenant qu'il sait que j'ai rien fait, et je vais aller prendre mon p'tit déj' … Désolée pour le caribou, Doc', normalement je vous kiffe. » Elle se tourna vers son patron. « Bon courage, mon Colonel ! »

Le pilote vit la Française tourner les talons sans attendre leur réponse et s'engager dans le couloir d'un bon pas. Ils l'avaient bien énervée, visiblement. Il grimaça avant de retourner à son meilleur ami … Qui ne l'était peut-être plus, à voir la tête de psychopathe qu'il donnait à John.

Le Canadien croisa les bras, semblant attendre une explication.

« Quoi ? » Fut tout ce que Sheppard trouva à sortir.

**O**

_Deux jours plus tard …_

« 'Tention ! … _Argh_ ! Derrière toi ! … Oh mais non ! Tu t'y prends comme un manche ! »

Thomas Heinrich soupira pour la sixième fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé la partie. Il se trouvait dans les quartiers de Johann avec Julie et Nola –qui jouait dans son parc aux pieds de sa mère- depuis une petite heure, maintenant. Son compatriote lui avait fait découvrir et tester sa console de jeux vidéo … Ce qui avait grandement intéressé Thomas.

Cette chose était tout simplement fantastique. Peut-être plus que la télévision, qu'on lui avait montré à son arrivée. Parce qu'il participait à l'action virtuelle. C'était parfois ludique, d'autres fois … Juste stupide. Cela dépendait des _jeux_.

Cet après-midi, le jeune Steinbeck était à l'entrainement avec de nouvelles recrues et avait laissé son matériel à sa meilleure amie. Heinrich en profitait … Seulement voilà, la jeune femme n'avait rien à voir avec le Lipsien. Elle était véritablement _casse-pied._

Sa compagne lui faisait aujourd'hui découvrir « _Call of Duty_ », une saga de jeux simples, chacun mettant l'utilisateur en situation de combat. Chaque jeu traitait une guerre liée à l'Histoire terrienne. Ils pouvaient être pédagogiques, tout dépendait du joueur et de sa curiosité.

Seulement, Julie avait choisi –comme par hasard- un scénario de Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Thomas soupira … Il aurait voulu explorer une autre époque, comme cette Guerre Froide, par exemple, cela avait l'air passionnant.

Toujours était-il que le Lieutenant se retrouvait dans la peau d'un GI (1) et qu'il devait descendre ses anciens congénères. Sur cet aspect il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre, la seule chose qui maintenait son intérêt en réalité, mais son plaisir était gâché par sa chère Française. Assis au bout du lit de Johann, manette en main, il supportait les invectives de sa compagne et ne parvenait pas à se concentrer.

« T'as plus de munitions … T'es dans la merde ! »

Julie s'agita une fois de plus à ses côtés et il sentit le matelas remuer, ce qui changeait sa propre position et le distrayait. Une heure que ce rituel durait. Hurlement, bond sur le lit, juron, hurlement, bond sur le lit, et ainsi de suite … La jeune femme le rendait _dingue_.

« Ah ! Un Garand M1 qui traine par terre, là ! Ramasse-le, vite ! » Ah, le matelas se remit à tressaillir. « Appuis sur B, qu'est-ce que t'attends ! » Claquement de main.

Cette fois, Thomas souffla d'exaspération. Il avait beau l'aimer, en ce moment Julie était réellement … _soulante_, c'était le terme qu'avait utilisé son compatriote pour qualifier la jeune métisse.

« Y a un boche à ta gauche, lààà ! Fais gaffe, put- … »

Il se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

« Hu … 'Scuse. » Fit la jeune femme en pouffant avant de grimacer, penaude.

Thomas éclata de rire à sa réaction … C'était tout de même cocasse, il devait l'avouer. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur l'écran … _Hu ?_ Ecran qui était désormais partiellement couvert de rouge.

« Et voilà, t'es mort ! Bien joué, Rambo ! » Fit sarcastiquement sa compagne.

« Que … ? »

« Je te ferai voir tous ses films, tu verras … » Elle se rapprocha de lui et tenta de racheter son _ingérence_ de la dernière heure avec un baiser avant de récupérer la manette. « Laisse faire les pros. »

Thomas soupira de soulagement en laissant les commandes à la jeune femme … Il en avait, à vrai dire, plus qu'assez et était épuisé. Julie elle-même dirait qu'il avait la tête « comme un compteur à gaz ». Il n'avait jamais vraiment saisi l'expression mais savait qu'il pouvait l'utiliser en ce moment avec cette migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Il observa d'un œil le jeu de Julie, songeur. Il était ravi d'être ici, sur cette citée … Si on lui avait dit, il y a quelques années encore, qu'il quitterait la Terre pour s'installer dans une autre galaxie et qu'en plus il s'y sentirait comme chez lui, Heinrich aurait fait interner le pauvre fou qui aurait osé émettre ces propos délirants.

Seulement voilà, il se faisait à l'idée. Atlantis était son chez lui, désormais … Il avait commencé à y vivre, à y travailler, à y fonder sa famille. Il n'était plus réellement un Terrien, désormais. Il hoqueta à cette idée, c'était pour le moins … déstabilisant.

Après tout, les Atlantes s'y étaient fait … Il pourrait y parvenir, lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, il avait déjà été adopté … Par toute la communauté. S'il faisait exception des rares têtes dures ancrées dans leurs préjugés …

Julie et Johann l'avait prévenu à l'arrivée. Mais à la surprise et, il fallait le dire, au soulagement de Thomas, il n'avait rien entendu de très lourd. Il avait été, dans l'ensemble, plutôt bien accueilli.

Y compris par la communauté allemande et juive qui n'était finalement pas les pires. Heinrich ferma les yeux d'apaisement à cette pensée … Il s'était réellement attendu à des récriminations de ces deux types de population –l'une par culpabilité et l'autre par traumatisme- mais les habitants de cette citée étaient visiblement plus intelligents que cela et, à l'instar de sa Française, savaient faire la part des choses. Si Thomas simplifiait, ces gens avaient tout simplement été _adorables_ …

Il n'avait vraiment aucun regret … Il n'était pas naïf, loin de là, il savait ce qu'était devenu leur planète en s'étant renseigné et grâce aux enseignements _décousus_ de sa compagne mais il ne regrettait absolument pas son époque.

Et Atlantis lui plaisait.

Elle et sa galaxie lui fichaient une trouille bleue mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait hâte d'en explorer un peu plus à chaque mission …

Ce qu'il éviterait, cependant, à l'avenir était les divertissements _stupides _que lui avait fait découvrir sa chère compagne. Des jeux idiots ou des films médiocres, il hésitait encore à élire le pire ... Au risque de se faire taper sur les doigts, Thomas avait fait part de moult protestations lorsqu'il avait eu la joie de faire connaissance avec le marché du téléfilm de son pays. Et bien ...

_M'ouais …_

Julie avait utilisé le terme « _guimauve_ » pour les décrire et honnêtement, Thomas pensait qu'elle avait été vraiment gentille. (2) Il préférait de loin les longs métrages que lui avait montré le Colonel Sheppard, c'était d'un autre registre.

« T'as remarqué que j'étais là ou carrément pas du tout ? »

Oups … Il l'avait oublié, celle-ci.

Un petit sourire, un baiser, et la jeune femme se détendit.

« Excuses-moi … » Souffla le Lieutenant. « Je pensais à autre chose. »

« Genre ? »

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre mais le soleil perçant à travers la vitre qu'il capta du coin de l'œil l'en arrêta. Il porta le regard à l'extérieur pour apercevoir cette portion de la citée dont les tours s'élevaient vers le ciel, laissant même apparaître un peu de l'océan qui reflétait la lumière solaire sur la surface.

Cet endroit était réellement magnifique.

Nola, dans son parc, jeta un jouet par-dessus la barrière en gloussant et sortit son père de sa rêverie. Celui-ci reporta son attention sur la mère et plongea ses yeux verts dans les prunelles bleus qui le scrutaient dans l'expectative.

Il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de la jeune métisse avant que celle-ci ne puisse l'interroger davantage. Vraiment, il ne regrettait absolument rien.

Il n'avait jamais fait meilleur choix de toute sa vie.

**OoO**

(1) Soldat Américain.

(2) (Perso, j'aime bien ça me fait marrer, je suis donc pas du même avis que Thomas :p mdr)  
Si parfois, la semaine, vous êtes devant la télé pendant l'après-midi : Je parle des fameux téléfilms allemands que diffuse M6. Franchement, y a des fois, c'est tordant tellement c'est dégoulinant de guimauve. Je les adore, nos voisin, mais sérieux … pourquoi ils font ça ?! xD

Heureusement leur Cinéma, c'est autre chose ... D'ailleurs, j'ai envie de leur dire bravo :)

_**C'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue :s C'est marrant, je vois arriver les cailloux ...  
**_


	12. Epilogue

_Je suis pas chez moi demain (+ ni ordi ni internet) donc je vous poste, comme promis, la suite ! Bon ... c'est plutôt l'épilogue ;) C'est la fin, quoi ! _

_Merci encore pour les reviews les filles ;D  
_

_J'ai tenté un petit quelque chose pour cette toute dernière ligne droite. Je me suis essayé à la narration à la première personne ... C'était un exercice différent et pas très simple mais ça m'a pas déplu ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

_J'ai eu du mal à cliquer sur le bouton "Post", j'aime pas les fins :,(_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

°°o°° **Épilogue** °°o°°

* * *

**État d'Atlantis. **

_Vingt-deux ans plus tard …_

Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, je te regarde dormir alors que l'après-midi a déjà commencé … Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi. Tu n'as pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit et je ne peux pas empêcher un sourire débile de s'étaler sur mon visage en songeant à quel point on peut se ressembler, toutes les deux.

Les évènements importants nous ont toujours privés de sommeil, chez les Coureau, c'est comme ça. Ton père est plus reposé, sur ce plan là … Ma pauvre, tu n'as malheureusement pas hérité de ses nerfs à toutes épreuves mais des miens qui ont tendance à partir en saucisse pour pas grand-chose. Tu vas galérer …

Je grimace en avisant ton cou qui prend un mauvais angle … Tu t'es assoupie devant ton déjeuner. Il n'y a que toi pour nous faire un truc pareil. Soupirant, je décide de quitter l'embrasure de la porte pour pénétrer la cuisine et te secouer un peu. Ce serait franchement bête de te voir arriver à la cérémonie avec un torticolis.

Je doute que tu souhaites faire perdurer la réputation de boulet que porte notre famille. Okay, peut-être suis-je l'origine de cette réputation … Probablement ton père, également, pour d'autres raisons. Ce cinglé a sans doute pulvérisé le record de visites à l'infirmerie depuis son arrivée chez nous.

Même l'ancienne _FlagTeam_ n'avait jamais fait pire. Et quand on les connaît …

Tu bouges en sentant ma main se poser sur ton épaule.

« Ma caille … debout, allez. »

Tes paupières encore lourdes s'ouvrent progressivement.

« M'man ? »

« Yep … Tu t'es endormie. » Je te vois grimacer en te frottant la nuque. _Urgh_, j'ai mal pour toi. « Vas à la douche, ça va te filer un coup de fouet. »

« 'faim … » Tu grogne en lorgnant ton assiette que j'emporte avec moi avant de m'envoyer un regard noir. « Hey, j'ai pas fini ! »

J'insiste pour que tu ailles te rafraîchir les idées et te détendre à la salle de bain … Tu chipotes encore quelques minutes avant de céder lorsque je te promets de te refaire un plat. Je te vois hausser les épaules en marmonnant dans ta barbe sur le chemin de la salle d'eau.

Aussi grognon que moi au réveil … Je crois t'avoir refilé tous mes défauts, en fin de compte. Dur …

Après avoir posé la vaisselle sur le plan de travail, je me rends au salon pour m'installer sur le canapé qui fait face au film-vidéo –ce truc est vraiment bizarre, je ne m'y ferai jamais … Le bon vieil écran plat me manque. Mais mon attention est davantage retenue par la baie vitrée et ce qu'elle dévoile, la cité est magnifique à cette période de l'année. Le soleil la baigne de ce halo éblouissant accentué par les reflets que rejette l'océan.

Okay, ça pique un peu les yeux mais cela reste une vision sublime … Une carte postale. Je comprends qu'Evan Lorne s'éclate à la peindre. Le Colonel passe presque tous ses samedis sur les balcons pour reproduire Atlantis sous tous ses angles. Il faut dire qu'il y a matière à faire avec la cité.

Cette cité est aujourd'hui un État, aujourd'hui indépendant. Atlantis est d'abord devenue une colonie, le CIS et le SGC relâchant un peu de son intérêt pour Pégase, ayant rencontré d'autres menaces pour notre Milky-Way. Puis, au bout de quelques années, la Colonie s'est vue octroyer le titre d'État Fédéré, dépendant toujours des différents gouvernements terriens mais héritant d'un conseil local.

Elizabeth Weir en était devenue la Gouverneure … Une vague de mélancolie me traverse en pensant au travail qu'elle a fourni pour notre État avant de me rappeler qu'elle n'a pas assisté à ce qu'il est devenu. Disparue, comme beaucoup d'autres anciens membres de la première expédition. Je respectais beaucoup Elizabeth et je vais t'avouer qu'elle me manque …

Pas que j'ai quoique ce soit contre le Gouverneur Woosley, il fait –lui aussi- un boulot formidable, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

Cela fait maintenant une petite dizaine d'années que les contacts avec la Terre s'espacent … Que devient notre planète d'origine pour qu'on ait ces silences fréquents ? Je n'en ai malheureusement aucune idée … et cela m'angoisse. J'ai toujours de la famille, là-bas –tes grands parents, tes oncles et tantes- et je ne suis pas la seule à avoir laissé quelqu'un sur la planète bleue.

Cette relation de plus en plus distante avec la Terre a provoqué l'indépendance progressive de cet État Fédéré qui est aujourd'hui l'État d'Atlantis, un pays à part entière. De véritables villes se développent encore sur le continent dont le territoire occupé a été baptisé _Athosia_, le peuple de Teyla Emmagan en étant le principal habitant.

Teyla est restée une de nos meilleurs alliés, elle et Torren ont produit un travail herculéen pour développer cette civilisation que les Wraiths avaient arraché aux Athosiens.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par une sonnerie émanant de mon ordinateur, m'indiquant un message sur le réseau Atlante. Je soupir lourdement en voyant un e-mail du Général Sheppard me priant de me rendre au _staff-meeting _prévu demain_._

Chef de notre État-major, ce dernier a eu la fausse bonne idée de m'insérer parmi ses collaborateurs, avec le Colonel Lorne et Ronon Dex … Pourquoi moi ?

Pour la fainéante que je suis, mon Général, vous n'avez pas fait le meilleur choix … Et je ne me suis pas arrangée avec l'âge, Major ou pas. J'aurais mieux fait d'en rester à Capitaine. Fausse bonne idée, là aussi.

Il est vrai que j'oublie que tout n'est pas rose dans cette galaxie. Rien n'a changé, pour tout dire. Réplicateurs et Asurans ont disparu, certes, mais les Wraiths sont toujours une ombre au-dessus de notre planète. Incapables de trouver _la _solution qui les exterminerait jusqu'aux derniers et eux ne se décidant pas à retourner en hibernation, la Guerre fait toujours rage …

La civilisation sur Atlantica est loin d'être en déclin mais je ne vais pas te le cacher, Nola, nous avons une véritable épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes. Sans être pessimiste, nous sommes sans doute voués au même destin que les Anciens.

L'exil ou la mort.

**O**

Je suis sortie de ma rêverie morose par un autre e-mail … de ton père. Je souris en reconnaissant son nom et le grade qui l'accompagne, des souvenirs m'assaillant une fois de plus. Thomas est un vrai héros … Si tu savais tout ce qu'il a pu faire pour toi et moi, pour Atlantis. Ce qu'il a été _prêt_ à faire, plus d'une fois.

Cela nous a d'ailleurs valu pas mal de scènes de ménage. Le syndrome du héros (1), tu connais, ma puce ? Ton père était à un niveau bien au-dessus … Ce que j'appelle, personnellement, « _Schyzophrénie Suicidaire de stade 4 _». Savais-tu que grâce à ses prouesses, j'ai été victime d'un ulcère à l'âge de trente-quatre ans ? Ce type a failli me tuer.

Il a une chance inouïe d'être l'amour de ma vie, c'est moi qui te le dis … Parce que j'aurais fini par l'assassiner moi-même ! Question de survie.

Heureusement, avec ses responsabilités d'aujourd'hui, il ne peut plus tellement partir en mission. L'âge y est sans doute également pour quelque chose mais il ne faut surtout pas le lui dire. Parcourant des yeux son message électronique, je vois que c'est finalement la même annonce que celui du Général. Mon Lieutenant-Colonel de mari s'assure probablement que je ne loupe pas cette énième réunion … La dernière m'avait valu un avertissement. Au prochain écart, je suis exclue et remplacée …

Tu penserais probablement qu'ils sont sévères mais, en toute franchise, cela m'arrangerait de me faire virer. Tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir, ma vie de famille est un fiasco à cause de ce métier. J'aurais dû prendre ma retraite bien avant … Je suis toujours étonnée que tu ne m'en aies jamais voulu et également impressionnée par ta capacité de compréhension –ou compassion, je n'ai jamais vraiment rien compris à ces choses-là.

Encore une chose que tu tiens de ton père …

J'espère que tu sais aussi que tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux. Ma carrière, ce voyage sur une autre planète, l'exploration d'une galaxie inconnue, la découverte de cette cité légendaire ... Tout cela, c'est du vent à côté de ma petite fille.

En parlant de métier … Cela te ferait marrer de connaître tous les paris qui ont été faits dans notre entourage. Beaucoup de débats et de salive gaspillée, crois-moi. Avec les parents que -je cite- « tu te coltines », tu serais devenue la dernière militaire de cette famille. D'autres pronostics ont été faits, bien sûr.

D'ailleurs, on s'est souvent pris le bec avec ton père pour savoir ce que tu déciderais. Impressionné et admiratif du travail fourni par Rodney, Thomas te voyait le remplacer alors que tu entamais à peine les leçons de mathématiques … Tu étais toute petite et ce dingue qui te sert de paternel t'imaginait déjà à la tête du département scientifique. McKay y est toujours … Il s'accroche, un vrai morpion.

Dans un sens, je crois que personne ne pourra jamais prendre sa place, ce type est magique. Je l'imagine plus tard : complètement décrépit et en déambulateur, occupant toujours ce poste.

Et j'éclate de rire, toute seule dans le salon. Ce serait cocasse d'entendre ce futur petit vieux tyranniser le staff du laboratoire de recherches. J'adore ce mec ... T'en as vu de toutes les couleurs avec lui pendant tes cours, mon pauvre petite chat.

En ce qui me concerne, je voulais, en toute honnêteté, te voir suivre mes pas. Comme toutes mères, j'imagine, ce doit être une constante parentale … Cependant, tu as surpris tout le monde avec ton choix d'études de vétérinaire. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis fière de toi. C'est mille fois mieux que ce que j'avais prévu pour toi.

Tout ce que tu feras sera mille fois mieux que ce que j'imaginais, de toute façon. Ne te préoccupe jamais de ce que moi, et n'importe qui d'autre, pourrons te dire … Suis toujours ton instinct.

**O**

J'entends la douche qui s'arrête. Je te connais, tu vas passer l'après-midi à te préparer pour la cérémonie. Tu reçois ton premier diplôme, ce soir, et tu as encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir dédier ta vie aux animaux, comme tu rêves de le faire depuis des années.

Ce qui me ramène à notre chemin parcouru, à tous les trois. Comme dans toutes les familles, on a subi des hauts et des bas … Beaucoup de bas à cause de cette fichue galaxie. Malheureusement, la peur nous tient et nous rattrape tous les jours, dans ces moments de vie où l'on baisse notre garde. Et parfois, la tension se relâche entre nous … les uns sur les autres.

Je t'entends sortir de la salle de bain pour te rendre dans ta chambre, ton pas pressé m'indiquant ta nervosité. Il va falloir que tu travailles ton sang-froid, ma fille, ou un jour tu pèteras les plombs … Mon regard se pose sur la photo en fond d'écran de mon portable. Thomas m'embrasse et je te tiens dans mes bras alors que tu n'as que cinq ans.

Je me souviens du jour où il a accepté de m'épouser … Oui, tu as bien compris, c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé.

Julie Coureau, la fille la moins romantique de la galaxie, a fait une demande en mariage à l'homme de sa vie. Sa réaction ? Un peu spéciale … Il n'a pas dit « oui » immédiatement. Je crois que certaines traces de son éducation passée s'accrochaient encore à sa psyché, à cette époque.

Une femme ne demande pas à un homme de l'épouser, _nomdenom_ _!_ C'est l'inverse, enfin … Voyons !

C'était drôle … Je ricane en repensant à cette soirée dans nos appartements. Tu dormais déjà dans ta chambre, adorable, comme si tu savais que j'avais besoin de tranquillité avec ton père. Le pauvre a mis cinq bonnes minutes à comprendre ce que je faisais parterre, devant lui avec un genou sur le sol, en train de brandir une chevalière dans une petite boîte.

Il m'avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour faire cela. Je n'avais jamais eu autant la trouille de toute ma vie … Pas même lors de mon séjour auprès de Kolya. J'avais tellement peur que ton père flippe et me dise « non ». C'était ridicule, je sais, puisqu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime. On a mis du temps à se le dire … Tous les deux trop marqués par la vie et ayant des difficultés à nous ouvrir.

Après un bug total, il a fini par articuler le mot magique … J'avoue que j'avais une légère douleur qui se propageait dans le genou et que j'étais prête à lui arracher les yeux pour être aussi stupide. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir … On n'efface pas vingt années d'éducation parentale en un claquement de doigts.

A part ce petit accroc, il s'est très rapidement intégré à notre époque et les coutumes qui la jalonnent. Il m'a bluffée, je dois l'admettre. A sa place, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu en faire autant. Ton père est un surhomme, sérieusement … C'en est flippant, parfois.

Sauf cette fois où, à force de pressions de sa part et de notre entourage, j'ai dû lui apprendre le _reste_ de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et certaines origines de ses victimes … Oui, personne ne comprenait mes efforts pour le maintenir dans l'ignorance. Mais a bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas la meilleur solution, il aurait entendu cette histoire, un jour ou l'autre. Avec ou sans moi ... alors j'ai cédé.

J'ai dû lui expliquer ce que signifiait « Shoah ».

Cela a été difficile pour moi … Je n'aurais jamais cru que raconter une part de notre Histoire puisse être un tel calvaire. Seulement, cette part, ton père y était personnellement lié. Il avait profondément aimé deux personnes qui ont sans doute été victimes de ce génocide …

Sarah Muhlstein et sa fille Nola –parmi les premiers citoyens allemands à être raflés- ont plus que certainement perdu la vie dans l'un de ces camps. Sans parler des _millions_ d'autres originaires de partout en Europe … Comment expliquer cela à Thomas ? Comment expliquer ces chiffres ? Comment expliquer les _méthodes_ exploitées ?

J'ai détesté ce moment … Je _me_ suis détestée de lui infliger cela.

Tu étais probablement trop jeune pour te rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Pour voir l'état de ton père … en dépression. Cela me crevait le cœur de le voir dans un état pareil, d'autant plus sachant que j'en étais la cause. Je sais que c'est illogique, avec le recul, mais je me dégoûtais ... Le messager est toujours le responsable.

Je serais toujours reconnaissante de la cellule psychologique d'Atlantis. Je ne sais pas ce que nous serions devenus sans eux.

Je sens ma joue s'humidifier sous le trajet d'une larme et je l'efface d'un revers de main en soupirant de soulagement. Tout cela est derrière nous. On peut dire que le plus dur est passé …

**O**

Un coup à la porte d'entrée me fait sursauter. Secouant la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, je renifle en séchant consciencieusement mes joues avant d'aller ouvrir.

Et je découvre Johann sur le pas de la porte, plus grisonnant que je ne le suis … Cela m'étonnera toujours parce qu'il est mon cadet. De pas grand-chose, c'est vrai, mais il reste plus jeune que moi. Cependant, il porte à merveille la quarantaine tassée. Si je suis honnête, il est magnifique.

C'est mon meilleur ami, ton parrain, et je suis mariée alors je ne vais pas commencer à entrer sur ce terrain. J'espère seulement qu'il trouvera chaussure à son pied et qu'il arrêtera de voleter de femme en femme …

Mon Dieu, je m'exprime comme ma grand-mère.

Le Capitaine qu'il est devenu entre comme s'il était chez lui –ce qui est un peu le cas, il est ma famille- et vient s'installer sur le canapé. Habillé en civil, bras croisés derrière la tête et talons déchaussés sur la table basse. Il a l'air d'un gamin, dans cette dégaine.

« Comment va le Major Heinrich ? »

« C'est Lieutenant-colonel, débile mental … » Je me laisse tomber lourdement à ses côtés.

Avant de me tourner vers lui, sourcils haussés, et de secouer la tête. Ah, il parlait de moi.

« Ah oui, merde, c'est vrai … » Après quinze ans, j'ai toujours du mal à m'y accoutumer. « Elle va bien, elle s'éclate. »

Je le vois glousser avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux, que j'ai fini par détressés il y a quelques années.

« Et Nola ? Elle s'en sort ? »

« Elle stress à mort, la pauvre … »

Il a un sourire attendri en jetant un œil dans la direction de ta chambre et je le vois pouffer. C'est vrai, c'est ridicule, ce n'est qu'une remise de diplôme mais il ne comprend pas que c'est une étape décisive pour toi, un évènement capital de ta vie d'étudiante. Ah, les mecs ... Pas doués.

Si tu as encore le choix, deviens lesbienne, ma puce … Quoique, tu peux tomber sur de sacrées _chiasses_ aussi, comme ta vieille mère. En fin de compte, oublie cela. Fausse bonne idée, encore une fois.

Ton parrain se rassoit dans le canapé avec deux bières en mains. Je souris, je ne l'avais ni vu ni entendu se lever pour rejoindre la cuisine … Il est devenu très félin avec l'âge. Il en a de la chance, personnellement, je suis de plus en plus empotée.

Je récupère la bouteille qu'il me tend et nous commençons à discuter de choses et d'autres. La plupart sans grand intérêt … Une façon de patienter jusqu'à ce que ton père revienne du bureau. Le pauvre croule sous la paperasse. Je crois qu'il remplace Lorne à qui Sheppard refilait tout ce qui était ennuyeux et déprimant. Johann éclate de rire alors que je lui fais part de mes soupçons et ne se gêne pas pour me donner son accord.

Mon pauvre Tom … Il va falloir que j'aie une petite conversation avec le Général. Il n'est pas cool, sur ce coup là.

La conversation dévie sur sa prochaine mission. Johann a pris ma place à Sga-9 et j'en suis plus que ravie, cette équipe était une petite famille pour moi et je ne voyais personne d'autre que mon meilleur pote pour me remplacer. Je l'écoute babiller d'une oreille, me contant les exploits du nouveau scientifique intégré à l'équipe et la dernière trouvaille d'Andrea.

Cela me pèse de ne plus travailler avec eux, ils me manquent … Je ne suis pas faite pour rester enfermée dans un bureau ou un appartement. Mais c'était un moindre mal … Je regarde Johann gigoter sur le canapé, ses mains virevoltant au rythme de ses paroles, et je capte notre photo de famille du coin de l'œil.

C'est à cela que je pense.

Cette vie que Johann représente, gesticulant et papotant de tout et de rien devant moi. Cette vie que ton père représente sur cette photo, son amour pour nous, pour cette cité. Cette vie que _tu _représentes, mon ancre, un pilier qui me raccroche à la terre.

« J't'adore, tu l'sais ? »

J'ai coupé ton parrain dans son élan, ses mains restent suspendues et il cligne des yeux. Bien sûr que je le lui ai déjà dit, plusieurs fois, c'est mon petit frère après tout. Mais je dois l'avoir pris par surprise … Puis, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il secoue la tête, amusé, avant de m'ouvrir les bras. Je réponds à son accolade avec un baiser sur la joue.

Je me fiche de ne plus partir en mission.

Je me fiche de vieillir et de devenir un peu plus empotée avec l'âge.

Je me fiche de cette épée de Damoclès qui pèse au-dessus de nos têtes.

Je me fiche d'être effrayée, angoissée, mélancolique et nostalgique.

Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est ce que j'ai vécu et l'Histoire que vous tous avez créée. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est ce que vous m'avez apporté pendant toutes ces années et l'avenir que vous promettez. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est ce que je suis devenue grâce à vous, mes compagnons d'arme et ma famille.

Grâce à toi, Nola.

**OoO**

Fin.

**OoO**

(1) Et paf ! Un deuxième ! (message subliminal parce que j'ai que ça à faire ***allez lire la fic de DidiPiou*** sinon, ça va vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez de beau ?) xD

* * *

_**Ça y est, c'est vraiment fini, cette fois. Je publierai un dernier "chapitre" pour les remerciements ;) J'en ai des choses à dire, héhé ! lol  
**_

_**Bah, quoi ? Vous me suivez depuis un an, le moins que je puisse faire c'est une page entière de merci, non ? xD**_

_**D'ici là, je vous fais un bisou ! :D**_


	13. Remerciements

**_Remerciements,_**

**_Merci mille fois à mes quatre foldingues qui m'ont suivie jusqu'au bout : SpaceTricotRaye, KaylaSteinbeck, Littleamychan et DidiPiou. Vous êtes vraiment géniales, les filles, c'était que du bonheur de vous lire à chaque fois. Je répète que vous êtes des folles … Et j'ai adoré ça. Vos reviews valaient largement certaines fics présentes sur ce site ;) _**

**_En parlant de fic, tiens, j'insiste auprès des autres : allez fouiner du côté de SpaceTricotRaye et Didipiou, c'est le délire garanti (des auteures comme ça, y en a pas 35, je vous le dis). Bon allez, juste parce que j'ai envie : Chopez « Pandi » et « Le Syndrôme du Héros », elles sont géniales ces histoires … Vous n'serez pas déçus, je vous le jure !  
Ensuite, j'espère sincèrement que vous aurez KaylaSteinbeck et Littleamychan dans vos reviews parce que ces nanas déchirent. Y a pas d'autres mots, elles vous envoient ce qu'elles pensent, c'est décalé et toujours bourré d'humour. Elles sont juste cinglées mais y a pas meilleures lectrices. Elles vous boostent, vous motivent, vous poussent au cul … de vrais coach, quoi ;) _**

**_Tout bête : si ces quatre fadas n'avaient pas été là, cette séquelle n'aurait même pas existé. D'ailleurs, je leur ai dit que leur harcèlement méticuleux avait porté ses fruits ... elles étaient fières, en plus Oô _**

**_Merci aux lecteurs anonymes également, je ne vous oublie pas: vous avez été une centaine à lire chacun de mes chapitres ;) Et de partout, en plus (USA, Russie, Belgique, Canada, Allemagne, Angleterre … J'en oublie certainement). Peut-être des compatriotes installés à l'étranger (qui sait ?). Je ne pensais pas que ça plairait autant quand j'ai commencé. Toujours est-il que votre enthousiasme m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'peux vous dire que ça motive vraiment._**

**_Pour finir : merci aussi à mon "bêta", Alexander, parce que s'il n'a pas pu surveiller mon français (n'étant pas d'chez nous) son aide linguistique, historique et culturelle a été vraiment significative. Je l'ai au téléphone régulièrement depuis qu'il est rentré chez lui mais ce n'est pas pareil. (Tu nous manque grand couillon, ramènes-toi, c'est pas drôle de squatter la cafèt' de Psycho sans toi *oui, en LLCE on est des clodos* … En plus, à Cologne t'en glandes pas une, feignasse !) _**

**_Sinon, les filles : envoyez-lui un poutou virtuel, il m'a encouragée à vous écouter pour cette fin ship et m'a donné certaines idées. Je révèle que « bébé Nola », c'était lui, parce que je l'avais pas prévu ce mini personnage au départ … Hey, ouais, je balance tout, on est là pour ça ! Ce type est une guimauve et c'est désespérant … (tape pas, mec, j'suis dehors depuis longtemps et tes marshmallows me font pas peur). _**

**_Je voulais aussi signaler que toutes demandes de poursuite des histoires de Julie (même appuyées de chocolats ou de menaces de mort) ne seront pas satisfaites, tout simplement pour cause de manque d'inspiration. Oui, je ne sais effectivement plus quoi faire de cette fille ! Mais si l'une d'entre vous veux faire mumuse avec elle, je la lui prête volontiers ;) Donc, si l'envie vous prend un jour, que vous avez que ça à faire : amusez-vous bien :) _**

**_Voilà, je vous quitte là (snif-snouf). Vous allez me manquer ;) Je vous fais plein de bisoux et j'espère vous lire, aussi, tiens ! Écrivez plein d'histoires !_**

**_Et moi je vais glandouiller et pourrir quelques boîtes mail ! Parce que j'aime ça :p (Mon dieu, j'ai failli écrire « parce que vous le valez bien » Oô)_**

_**Bisou(nours) ! **_


End file.
